One night stand?
by IamSlytherin
Summary: Lucius Malfoy is out for a drink and a quick lay but when his one night stand is Harry Potter and it is he who if left the next morning will an one night stand turn into a challenge? Malfoys always get what they want after all slash HP/LM au/ooc
1. Chapter 1

Lucius walked into the night club. It had been a long day of business meetings and he had not wanted to head back to the bar alone. In the three years since the war had ended and his wife was killed Lucius had become a bit of a playboy. Not that he had ever been in love with her. It had been an arranged marriage. But they had been friends. Now free of the war and having to spy he was enjoying the freedom. He had been a spy since the week he took the mark as he was forced, with Severus and had remained one to protest his wife and son. Draco was now running the company from the home front as his father had what he called his mid life crisis. Lucius did not think of it that way. He was finally free to travel, have some fun and be care free. He never had his late teen years or twenties really. It was not like he had abandoned all of his usual work. He was still running the company, they had offices all over the world, he was just not sitting behind a boring desk any where.

He eyed the men in the bar. He quite liked New York. They had a lot of gay bars considering how many were in muggle areas. He definitely had a fondness for cock more then a woman any day. His eyes roamed the room looking for a new prospect when his eyes fell on the most ravishing person he had ever seen.

He walked over to the table were the young man sat alone. "Can I buy you a drink?"

The most incredible set of green eyes looked up at him. "I could go for another rum and coke Lucius."

Lucius stared in amazement and realized the young man in tight jeans and shirt was none other the Harry Potter, or Black he reminded himself. He had grown his hair long and had obviously used muggle techniques to correct his eyes and rid himself of his scar. He had heard Harry had been jet setting. After the loss of the last of his parental figures in the form of Remus Lupin, Harry had adopted the last name Black as he was adopted by Sirius as his heir. Having inherited both the Potter and Black estates which made him richer then Lucius, Harry had taken off. He seemed to be a celebrity in both worlds. He had companies to make money and even if he did not include the income, Harry would have taken a thousand years to run through his funds. But from what he heard Harry was doing quite the job of trying.

Lucius came back with the drink. "I definitely was not expecting to run into you in a place like this."

Harry smiled over the rim of his glass. "I should think you'd be all too aware I was not the pure as snow image everyone thought me to be. My late fiancé and all."

Of course he knew. Harry had been engaged to Severus before the final battle. It had definitely been a shock to him. He had not even known Harry was gay. The wizarding world had found out weeks before the final battle and it had been an uproar that the golden boy was bedding a former death eater. The loss of Remus was the reason most people thought he took off. Those who knew he was engaged to Severus knew it was the loss of his fiancé.

Lucius shrugged. "I meant in New York and a muggle bar to be honest. And I thought you had slightly more up scale tastes."

Harry looked at the stage where the show had not started. "I probably came for the same reason as you did Lucius, looking for a good lay for the night."

Not sure whether it was an invitation or not Lucius took his chance and took his hand and ran it up the inner thigh of the young man. Harry did not seem to mind and when his hand stopped half way, Harry encouraged it further. He smiled as his hand found the nice hard cock there.

Harry leaned over and whispered. "I was thinking of inviting one of the little dancers up there to join me for tonight but I think I have someone else in mind."

Lucius threw back the last of his drink. "I think I will have to insist. After all I have been buying you drinks all night."

Harry reached over and nibbled along his ear. "I might put on a little show to thank you but you know you might need a few ones."

Lucius gabbed him by the firm tight ass and directed him towards the door. "I think if the body is as nice out of clothes as in, I could pay a bit more then one."

He was surprised to find though Harry led him to a fancy hotel it was a penthouse on the top floor and from some of the personal items every where, Harry lived here. For a moment he thought to ask harry what he was doing here in New York on a permanent basis but he was drawn into a bedroom and it seemed Harry had every intention of keeping his promise of a show. He pushed Lucius down on the bed and began on the buttons of his own shirt, taking out the wand he had not seen on the boy before and turning on some music and removing Lucius' clothes in one go. He was not sure if Harry's inhibitions were down from being drunk or he was just far more wild then usual but Harry definitely knew how to put on a good strip show. By the time the young man was down to his boxers Lucius was rock hard and panting from need to take the nice fine ass.

Harry though had no intention of bottoming just yet and pressed him down against the bed when his boxers were gone. "My bed, my rules Luc."

Lucius smirked but pulled the hard young body down towards him. "I think I like the sounds of that, I am always up for something new."

The mouth hungrily cut off his words and he parted his lips to allow a delving tongue to slide in, His hands went to the beautiful chest, still taught and muscular from his quidditch days or some new exercise Lucius did not know about. The mouth soon ventured down his mouth and Lucius groaned loudly as the mouth nibbled on his earlobe and trailed down his neck. Lucius had never been a bottom and never thought of it till now but as the young man sunk his teeth into his collar bone, he decided that he would not mind this more often.

Harry looked up at him when he hissed as the little cat bit into one of his hard nipples. "I see that Draco was not the only snake in the family."

Lucius ran his hands through his hair as he felt the other nipple bit and the mouth moving towards his cock. "Family tradition."

He was panting in desperation when Harry finally took him in his mouth and it took only moments before he climaxed in the young mouth. He allowed Harry to clean him off but he was tired of bottoming and rolled Harry over and parted the beautiful muscular thighs, using a contraceptive spell before positioning himself between the fine legs. He drove home into the fine ass and was delighted to hear the panting groan from the young man. He soon felt the legs wrap around him to help him gain better leverage and soon they both came to a climax together. It was definitely not the last time of the night.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Lucius woke up the next morning he found himself alone in the bed. Finding his clothes he dressed and went in search of the nice young warm body. He found the penthouse was empty but there was a note sitting on the desk that was next to the door.

'Had fun last night, if still in town for a few more days welcome to come back for another go tonight. The doorman will let you in.'

Shaking his head Lucius was amazed. He was usually the one that left after the sex was done. He again wondered what the young man had been doing here. He had planned on heading off to Hawaii for a few weeks that night as he was done business but he found himself quite intrigued and knew he would be back tonight. He could not get the firm body out of his mind.

He took the note and slipped out of the hotel. "I must say it is definitely different being on this side of things."


	2. Chapter 2

Lucius could not get the night out of his head. Yes the boy was sexy and he had definitely been one of the hottest nights he had in a long time but he was still a lay. He thought for a moment it might be because it was Harry. But he knew it wasn't. He had a feeling that it had a lot to do with the fact that he was the one left that morning. He had never been the one to wake up alone in bed in the morning. He never took them back to his bed so he could leave when it was done. Between Harry leaving and wanting to find out what Harry was doing in New York definitely had his interest peaked. He loved a good chase and it seemed Harry was going to give him quite the good one at that. He cancelled his plans to Hawaii and had every intention of seeing this little chase. He wanted to find out what the boy held.

He was dealing with some business in the day when he got a floo call from home. "Draco? Don't tell me you and Blaise have decided to elope or something."

Draco snorted. "No, no grandchildren on the way either. I had heard a rumour you cancelled the portkey for Hawaii and I was worried about you."

They had never been openly close when Draco was a child for Lucius had been a spy and his wife had not. He had been forced to keep his distance. But Draco and he had made up for lost time. They were closer now when they were usually on different continents then when they lived in the manor. He had been pleased when Draco had proposed to Blaise and he knew they would wed soon but neither seemed to be in any rush to the altar.

Lucius shrugged. "I was going to Hawaii for some rest and relaxation but I had a much more interesting offer. I am going to stay on here in New York for a time."

Draco laughed and shook hi head. "I guess then I should give you the same talk that you did me. No running off and eloping with your new fuck toy."

Lucius practically choked on the words. "I definitely have no plans on wedding this one though I definitely enjoy bedding him. You know I am a bachelor for life."

His son did not look convinced at all. Draco knew his father was having a mid life crisis as much as his father refused to admit it. His dad had always had a romantic idea. He knew his father was just having a chance to let his hair loose after years of being in a loveless marriage. He had no doubt in a year or so hi father might come to his senses and settle down. He hoped soon for he and Blaise were definitely intending on being wed by the end of the year and starting for kids. And he wanted his father to be there for his grandchildren as he had never been able to be for Draco when he was growing up.

Draco shrugged. "You know Blaise and I have set a date. We marry December 20th and I expect you to have a date. Just make sure to get him to sign a pre-nup."

Lucius shook his head. "I don't see this lasting three months Draco and besides he is definitely not a gold digger. He makes me look like a pauper to be honest."

Draco laughed. "There you go, maybe he will demand the pre-nup. Either way dad I have never seen you postpone a trip for anyone before. Give it a try."

Lucius moved to step out of the flames. "You focus on your wedding over there and leave my love life or sex life as I should say, out of it."

His son's laughter filled his ears as he ended the floo call. He knew his son wanted him to be happy. And he definitely thought that included marriage. Blaise had turned his son into a romantic softy he thought. He definitely approved of the change in his son. It had done him good. He might have a date for his son's wedding but he definitely did not see it being Harry. He had no ideas that this little cat and mouse game would ever last three months.

His secretary came in. "I am sorry but our department has not been able find out anything on your young man. He has not been active in our world here in New York."

Lucius was not surprised as he had seen Harry had been living in a muggle hotel. "See if you can find any records on him in the muggle world here."

She nodded. "You know there is a much simpler way to find out about your young man, ask him. Or muggles do this thing called googling them on the internet."

Looking at his computer Lucius assumed he could try that but he was not sure how well known that Harry was in the muggle world. He had no idea why he was so interested in this. But he wanted to know what the boy was doing here. He knew Harry had a home base here for some reason. He always loved a good mystery. He was the one who not only left the next morning but got to be the mysterious one and sweep people off their feet.

Lucius left the office and turned to the woman. "Can you see to three dozen bouquets of spring lilies sent to this address?"

The woman took the note and smiled. "Of course sir. And I have already spoken to the department to get them looking into his muggle background here."

Taking his jacket Lucius headed for his own hotel where he was checked in for another few week now. He had never come back that early. He usually hit the clubs for the night to find a body to share a bed with. He had spent very few nights here since his arrival in the city. Tonight though he definitely had a rock hard body on his mind and had no intention of letting this one get away before he was well done and over with it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry nearly laughed as he walked into his penthouse and found his living room filled with lilies. He did not need to look for a card. He knew there would be none and who they were from. The only people who knew he was here were the twins and Neville and Luna and he was not about to get flowers from them. He got the odd letter and others forwarded from other friends as well but he knew these were from Lucius. He had cut most ties with his former life. His so called family in the Weasleys who had turned their back when they found out he was with Severus. The twins had remained a constant, and Oliver though he had become a bit of a globe trotter himself playing quidditch, and Neville and his wife.

Harry smelled one of the flowers. It surprised him, he would have thought long stemmed roses. They were more the man's tastes. He knew of course Lucius knew his mother's name. He would have if he knew Harry known he would have preferred wild flowers.

The telephone on his desk rang. "Harry Black."

One of his assistants was on the other end. "Someone is looking into your background Mr Black. We have had some investigators poking. You should know."

Harry had of course been expecting this. "No worries there. I have a good idea who it is. Let them know just enough to quench their thirst. You know what to hide."

There were many things that had brought him here to New York. Well many things that took him from the UK three years ago. He did not need Lucius poking his nose into things he did not belong. He was happy for some fun in bed. He was definitely enjoying the little game they were having. He would not mind the man staying around for he was having a lot of juicy fun with him. But he definitely was not about to allow any Malfoy to know it all. At least not yet. He was entitled to his secrets. And he definitely knew how to keep them.

The man cut him out of his thoughts. "Of course sir. They really seem only interested in your business interest here in New York anyways which is all above the law."

Harry laughed. "I am no criminal. Heck my charity work is well known. But I should not have to tell you what I speak of. Let them know anything of Prince Inc."

Hanging up the phone he went and opened a hidden panel in the wall and opened the safe there. There were a number of files and money but he took out a small item and touched it with a small smile before putting it back as well as his work file. He would allow Lucius to look into his business. He took the money Severus left him and invested it into the muggle world, leaving his personal fortune alone in the wizarding banks. He owned everything from five star hotels in the Bahamas and Bora Bora, as well as this entire hotel, to a pizza place in Chicago and a newspaper in small town Canada. He really just invested where ever he was interested but had doubled the money he invested Lucius could look into his business life all he wanted, it would bore him to tears. But he would learn nothing further. Harry ensured that. Lucius was fun to have around but he knew the man thought he was the king of this little game, not a chase as many thought it as, but a game of chess. He was one to always get his queen, Severus always described his best friend as. But Lucius would not find it so easy this time. Lucius never realized Severus often let him win both in real chess and in this little game in life.

He closed the safe and tuned back to the flowers. "Lucius you think you will find out my little secrets but you forget I learned how to play chess from the best there was."

There was another ring but this time from the front desk man. :"Mr Black the man who was here last night is here asking to be allowed up. Should I let him up?"

Harry was not surprised Lucius was this early. "Let him up. And until further notice any time he comes you can send him straight up as long as I am home of course."

Putting down the receiver Harry went to his bedroom where he changed into some silk bottoms and a robe. He had some wine on ice and summoned some food from the kitchen a few floors below. He would be ready for Lucius. The man had met his match finally.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucius smiled as he came out of the elevator. Perhaps he could have chosen a flower without such an aroma to it. He had really not taken into consideration what three dozen bouquets of lilies would smell like. He seriously hoped Harry would like lilies or he might have to watch what he was offered. Then again Harry could have easily turned them away. He shook his head. Why was he thinking so much about damned flowers? He had sent flowers to men and women before. Always roses. They impressed people the most. The number only differed in what a good lay they had been. But Harry had his head spinning after only one night. He had some how thought roses were too expected. He had thought of Harry's mother and sent lilies instead.

He was lost in his thought and at first he did not even notice he was no longer alone. Harry was standing in the door frame to his sitting room, leaning against it in a half done robe and a pair of silk pyjama bottoms.

Harry winked. "Just to let you know I prefer wild flowers next time you decide to make my penthouse look like a florist shop."

Lucius came to his side and drew him in for a kiss. "I was thinking something more tropical and still growing, maybe in Hawaii."

Harry drew back away from him. "Boy Mr Malfoy you do move fast don't you? After one night of sex asking me to run off to Hawaii with you."

He watched as the young man walked off towards the terrace and he followed. He was confounded by this man. He had offered him to go to Hawaii and got no response? Then again he had never dated someone richer then he was. He assumed Harry could afford his own luxury vacations.

Out on the veranda Harry handed him some champagne. "I am sorry I had to leave you this morning. I am glad you decided to come back for a second round."

Lucius sipped the champagne. "I must say I was a bit intrigued. It is definitely a new experience being the one left at the end of the night."

Harry downed his glass. "I am a very busy man Mr Malfoy; we are not all globe trotting bachelors you know? Or at least I try to tone it down."

He followed Harry to the table where more of the champagne and some lobster was waiting for them. The boy definitely had exquisite taste. He was surprised when he found a number of newspaper articles and magazines on the table and his face staring up.

Harry poured him another glass of wine. "Didn't think you were the only one did you? My chess teacher always told me to know your opponent well."

Lucius knew he was talking about Severus. "So you have learned I have been doing a bit of snooping or guessed? Have not found out anything just yet."

Harry leaned across the table. "No one goes looking into my company without me finding out I assure you. But feel free to look; you will be pretty bored by it."

Chuckling Lucius reminded Harry that he had been a business man all of his life and had spent days looking over files. He would not be turned away from boredom. Something told him that there was definitely more to be had then boring stock portfolios from Harry. He liked having the upper hand. He would find out. He was not about to let this little hard body get the upper hand on him. He liked to be in control of a relationship. But Harry seemed to know all about him. But he knew nothing of Harry since he left home. Other then he was in New York and CEO of Prince Inc. And a well known benefactor of numerous major charities of both worlds.

Harry fed him some lobster dipped in butter. "I considered oysters but I thought we did not need any help in that department."

Lucius licked the butter from his lips. "I definitely have had my appetite wet but I could have gone to a fine restaurant if this was the kind of meal I wanted."

Harry smirked. "All in good time Lucius. Like I said last time, my home, my rules."

Lucius ran a had down his face. "Then I might have to bring you home to my hotel room soon because I have never been one to play the bottom for long."

Watching Harry eat he realized one of the things that drew him to Harry. Most of the people he was with were intimidated by his power and wealth. He had dated rich before but nothing compared to him. Lucius always commanded respect from everyone from his lovers to his servants to his employees. It came natural. Harry though seemed like he was dangling a little toy in front of a cat. He was turning the tables on Lucius ad Lucius was not sure how he felt about that. But he'd play along for now. Like Draco had said he had not cancelled plans over being enamoured with someone before. He might just need to play this game a bit longer.

Harry took the bottle of champagne and showed it was empty. "It seems we are out. We might just need to quench our thirst some other way."

Lucius stood and drew him out of his chair. "I saw a booze area in there but I have something else in mid. I want those fine tight quidditch abs to run my tongue on."

Harry drew him back towards the bedroom dislodging Lucius' clothes as he went. "Rugby and gym abs now. When you live in the muggle area, do as the muggles do."

Smirking and wondering for a moment what rugby was Lucius removed the robe and pushed the bottoms free of his young lover. He did not care what ruby was. He just was grateful for the rock hard body he wanted to run his hands all over. Harry pushed him flat on the bed but before he could protest he found the hungry lips pressed against his and his lips parting to allow the invading tongue into his. Harry was even more aggressive the night before and did not settle for oral but Lucius had to bite his lip for the first time in memory he was bottom as the young man began fucking him. He wrapped his legs around the fine white hips and moved with Harry, deciding as he looked at the face and chiselled abs above him that this was not too bad and he could live with it another time. But as soon as Harry had climaxed he pulled the hard body down on him ad rolled so he was on the top.

He smiled down and kissed the fine little dimples there. "That was fun my little lion but you will soon learn Malfoys are always on the top."

Harry brought him back down close with his own leg along the hips. "And here I was hoping to see you were less talk and more action."

Smirking Lucius took his turn positioning himself and sunk into the fine ass. Oh he was going to enjoy this. And he had no intention of being alone in bed the next morning if he had to use a bed sticking spell on Harry. He was not going to wake up to a cold side of the bed two days in a row.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He woke in the morning to an empty bed once again. He had no idea how Harry did it. They had bee entwined so tightly the night before. He sighed but his frown turned into a smile when he saw Harry in his robe with a breakfast in bed tray in hand.

Lucius drew him down. "Here I was thinking you had run off on me again. I was hoping for breakfast of another kind."

Harry put the tray down and returned the kiss. "I was thinking about your proposition of Hawaii and I had one of my own. Ever bee to Bora Bora?"

Looking at Harry Lucius raised one of his perfectly arched eyebrow and wondered what the young man had bee up to. He was definitely intrigued. He had traveled the world but he had to admit he had never bee to Bora Bora before.

Lucius shook his head. "Never been. I don't have any plans for there though. I had a suite set up in Maui."

Harry smirked and kissed him. "Leave that to me. Trust me Bora Bora will be an experience like nothing you will ever find in Hawaii."

Drawing the body in close for another long drawn out kiss he decided he liked the sound of this newest little challenge. He was always up for another adventure and he assumed one sandy tropical beach was as good as another. He got the feeling Harry was making sure he had the upper hand again. He was taking Lucius some where he obviously knew and Lucius did not. It seemed the boy had been taught well.

Harry twirled the flower under his nose and stood. "I have a business meeting but I'll see you tonight I assume. We leave for Bora Bora tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

Harry stood in the doorway to the room and watched. He hated going away for too long. He always avoided it when he could. But he had to admit Lucius had him intrigued. He definitely was a bit more wild a lay then his son. Draco had pulled him out of the closet to great protest and had been his first lay. A decent one but nothing compared to Severus. And it had always been more then sexual between them. The jury was still out on Lucius. He had not had such fun in years and he admitted he was not about to let the game go. And he knew if he and Lucius stayed here in New York too long Lucius' interest would be peaked again. Malfoys had this annoying little habit of sticking their nose where it did not belong.

Harry looked at the woman in the chair. "I will be going away likely a week. You have my cell phone number if he needs me for anything."

The woman looked up and nodded. "Of course Mr Black. He will be fine I assure you. Enjoy your time away. You do not go away very often."

Thanking her Harry walked from the room. Sometimes it bothered him that he left them here on Long Island. They really should be closer. But even in New York Harry had trouble escaping the spotlight. Even the prophet still hounded him for interviews from across the pond. He was entitled to his privacy. As he apparated away to his office he knew they would be fine. And he was looking forward to this romp. He had no idea how long it would be before Lucius got called away for his own business and he planned on enjoying every wild passionate moment before the fun ended and he had to settle for some bloke from the bar again.

His assistant looked at him when he came in. "I heard you were going away sir. Is there some kind of business meeting or how do I get a hold of you?"

Harry turned to look at her. "I am going away for a week for pleasure. I will not be able to be contacted. I am sure the company can run without me for a while."

The girl looked aghast at him. "Sir you are going away on vacation?"

Harry shook his head. "You know even multi billionaire CEO's get to go on vacation once and a while. Now I am just picking up some papers before I go."

Closing her mouth the girl showed the same shock as any other employee he saw before he left. Since he opened the company he had never gone more then a weekend or well sometimes a week but always on business and checked in every few hours. To go for pleasure and where they could not contact him, was unheard of.

Harry came back out of his office. "Should I send for the staff doctor? You look like you are going into shock. I'd prefer not to look for a new secretary."

The girl nodded her head. "I'm sorry sir, I am fine sir. I was just amazed. What....?"

Harry laughed. "Have the next week off with full pay. I am sure you and your fiancé could use the time to plan your wedding. You deserved it."

He could hear her practically falling over herself thanking him as he left. He had no doubt she would be on the phone soon. She was only a year younger then him but she often forgot that. Most people seemed to forget he was only twenty years old, because of his wealth and power. Her and her fiancé were getting married soon and he had been making unknown payments to some of her suppliers as she had refused to allow him to pay. He had gone through a dozen assistants his first year in New York, he had several that were his assistants for not secretarial duties per say, and she had come to him and had been too stubborn to quit. She put up with all of his little oddities and he could not even imagine trying to run the office without her any more. She was a bit loopy at times though and reminded him a bit of Luna.

As he got into the elevator and went down he thought to himself. "Maybe Luna is right, I need to vacation more. If this is how my employees act when I take one."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius was waiting for Harry back at the hotel. He had packed a quick bag. He had been on the internet all morning trying to find something out. He had learned from his investigators that Harry owned one of the most up scale five star resorts in Bora Bora. It made sense even more why Harry insisted they go there and not Hawaii. Just as Harry had confined their meetings to here where he was in control. He had no intention though of this being med they are my rules, going in Bora Bora.

He felt a hand on his ass as he was looking at the view and he smiled as he turned. "I was wondering where you were. Worried you ran off without me."

Harry snaked a hand around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. "You know the name and location of my hotel. How far could I have run?"

Lucius shook his head. "I would ask you how you know I found out but I remember you telling me you know when someone is poking around in your business."

Harry had a bag over his arm and handed him one half of a wide brimmed grass hat. "Not just my business Lucius, but my life. Now hold on for quite the ride."

There was something about the way that Harry said that which left Lucius wondering. He knew Harry was entitled to his secrets. He sure as hell did not plan on spilling everything to someone he had slept with for two days. But it just made him more anxious to find out about this incredibly sexy man. He was more then aware that Draco had been Harry's first fuck. But Lucius planned on making sure that he did a better job of keeping Harry in his bed. He wanted that fine ass as his own.

As they arrived at an amazing private cabana over he water which was part of the private hotel Harry drew him towards a hammock. "Ever done it in one before?"


	5. Chapter 5

Harry led Lucius away towards the hammock. He had been thinking of many more interesting places for them to have sex. He did not bring Lucius to the other side of the world just to try out a new bed. He knew no one could see them for he had some useful little privacy spells built in. He smiled as he removed their clothes with a wave of a wand and saw Lucius look uncertainly down at the swinging hammock. He liked the look. He had found something that made Lucius a bit hot under the collar. He definitely was going to enjoy this. Would be more fun then the little cabana boy he took in it last time.

Lucius kissed him passionately, holding him close from the ass. "Are you sure about this? It does not look that comfortable."

Harry smiled and pushed him back towards it. "Not scared of a hammock are you? I thought Malfoys were not scared of trying anything."

Lucius found himself pushed down into the hammock though he nearly fell out. Harry smiled and came to his rescue pushing him into the right position. Some how he felt like he was a baby swaddled in some kind of cradle but this type one wrong move and he was sure to be on the deck of the cabana looking up at Harry. Harry stood over him a moment smiling before he joined him in the hammock without even stirring it.

Lucius groaned as the young mouth went at his neck. "Why do I have a feeling this is not your first time doing this in a hammock?"

Harry stopped his attack on his neck long enough to look up. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Any response from Lucius was cut off when the young man continued his attack on his neck and his teeth sunk into Lucius collarbone and he could almost feel the blood coming. The rocking motion of the hammock and the very tight close proximity of the hard young body against him was enough to make him rock hard already and as the boy's attack continued he could feel he was not the only one who the lovely friction was bringing them both to near their first release. Harry drew up and came back to his head but his hand was firm on the nice hard cock there.

He drew his mouth from Lucius. "It is a bit hard to sink into your fine ass but it seems the friction has worked. Would you like me to help you out here Luc?"

Lucius was panting as the young fingers were teasingly running up and down his penis. "Ahh.....yes..."

Harry continued teasing his cock. "Are you going to be a good lover tonight and play by my rules all night long?"

Lucius was desperate for release and tried to grab Harry' hand and keep it in place but was brushed off. "Yes."

Laughing the young man lowered his mouth down and devoured his lips and as they opened to let the hungry delving tongue into his mouth, Harry's hand went to work properly along his cock adding more and more pressure until he came to a very intense climax. As he was recovering he drew Harry down against him and his hand went to the young lover's cock and started to repay the favour. Harry only drew back from the kiss when he was brought to his own shuddering climax.

Harry shook his head when he recovered. "You were a very bad boy. You remember the rules. In my bed, I am in charge. Now I might need to punish you."

Lucius pulled him free of the hammock once he managed to get out of it without falling. "We were not in a bed but I will submit to any punishment in mind."

Though he had called Harry on a technicality Harry seemed to be letting him off and when he drew Lucius into the bedroom he tossed him down on the bed. He was about to find out just what the young man meant by punishment. Later as Harry made him keep his word about following by the rules he found having a nice tanned ass was a slight discomfort but it actually had made him nice and hard once again.

Harry drew away some time later. "Don't want to miss the sunset and I don't know about you but I have worked up quite the appetite out there and in here."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They had been in Tahiti for a week and they were to head back that morning. Harry left the bed while he was still sleeping. He had no idea what happened now. He had to admit he was hoping Lucius might stay in New York. He was having fun with him and was not ready to let it go. But he knew Lucius was not one to stay placed long. Well he would just have to go to the bar again. He had known when this started it would be a one night stand, even if it had lasted far longer. He shook away the thought. He had shut that part of his heart off when he lost Severus. He swore he would never let himself fall for anyone again. He had his heart shattered once when the love of his life died in his arms. He would not do it again. It was better Lucius left now before he was foolish enough to actually start to want to keep the man around. He was just a lay for the man and sooner or later Lucius would take off.

He was so lost in his thoughts he did not hear Lucius until he felt an am around him and lips at the back of his neck. "Good morning."

Harry did not turn but lid back against the chest which had been offered to him. "Morning. I had breakfast called for before we leave this morning."

Lucius turned and looked at the food that had appeared but he did not let go of Harry at least not right away. Harry finally drew away and directed him towards the table to sit down and eat. He missed the look in Lucius' eyes as he watched Harry eat. The man could not keep his eyes off of him during the entire meal. After breakfast they headed back to New York and Harry looked at him when they were back in his penthouse.

He kissed Lucius. "It has been a good run Luc but I am sure you need to get back to business in London or some where. Ever back in town look me up."

Lucius surprised him by pulling him into his arms for another devouring kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucius surprised him by pulling him back into his arms for another devouring kiss. "Who said I was going any where? I can do business just as easy from here."

Harry stared into his eyes. "You are really staying here."

Lucius drew him towards the bedroom. "Though we will have to talk about this little rule you have about your bed, your rules. I really don't like it too much."

Harry allowed himself to be lowered back against his bed and felt Lucius remove their clothes. "I think I could be persuaded to change a few of the rules."

Sinking his teeth into Harry' earlobe Lucius elicited a delighted moan and he decided he was definitely done with playing the little sub. Oh he had enjoyed the boy's attentions but it was about time he showed him who was in control here. As his mouth continued an attack down Harry's neck he was sure no one had topped Harry since his late fiancé. Harry chose little strippers and bar boys because he could dominate them. The little boy needed to be reminded what it was like to be at the mercy of another person in bed. Oh Harry had been teasing and playing with him for days now. As he traced a path down the little lion's chest he was sure the boy had been in the right house for he swore the boy was nearly purring as he sucked the beautiful red nipples till they grew hard in his mouth.

His hand went to Harry's fine cock. He stroked it gently at first but firmer and firmer as his mouth continued its attack on Harry's chest. By the time his tongue was dipping in and out of Harry's belly button Harry's back was arching and his hands were clutching at the sheets under him.

He looked up at Harry. "Now my little tease the tables are turned. You are going to be a good little boy and let me top all night long aren't you?"

Harry was begging for release at that point and Lucius took such pleasure in his laboured breathing. "Yes. Merlin yes. Just finish it please."

Lucius teasingly ran a tongue down along his cock. "I assume I could help you out here since you asked me so nicely little one."

He took Harry fully into his mouth and was not surprised t all when Harry only took a few moments before he exploded in his mouth. He took a few long swipes to clean the lovely young cock before he went back up to Harry's face, his eyes closed as he was coming down from the high. He had fucked the fine ass before but he had never been this in control and he could see while it was a different experience for the little lion it was not one he was not enjoying. He was once told when you had the tiger by the tail you never let go. He had a lion and not a tiger and he definitely was not letting go. No matter how the little ct tried to brush him off this morning. He was a hunter with his prize within his grasp and he was going to enjoy his little cat for as long as he could.

He reached for his wand for protection. "Now my little lion I am going to truly make you purr. I might be a snake but you are definitely my green eyed lion."

Harry had recovered enough from his own climax that he wrapped a leg around Lucius' hip and drew him down. "Snakes need to learn less talk."

Positioning himself Lucius was only happy to accommodate and sunk into the fine ass and was encouraged on by the young legs both wrapping around his hips and encouraging him to continue, moving in a steady rhythm with him so he came to an amazing intense climax of his own. He stopped to catch his breath but he had no intention of ending it so soon. When Harry tried to take advantage of his catching breath to try and take control but he pushed his little lion back.

He shook his head. "Now, now, my green eyed lion I do remember you promising to be a good little kitten and let me top all night long."

The only response he got from the young warm body under him was a groan as he started another attack on the body. He had not had this kind of energy in years but some how he had been going at it for over a week now like a teenager and he still had energy to spare.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius was not surprised hours later when he woke to find the bed empty. He had stated to get used to it. He slipped into the robe he found waiting for him next to the bed and went in search of Harry. He found him in his office and saw something in his hands but before he could see what it was Harry saw him and slipped it into an unseen safe and closed it with a strong magic seal. He wondered for a moment what Harry was hiding but held his tongue. Harry was definitely not too open about his private life and he was not about to force the issue with him. At least not yet. He had the lion by his tail but he did not have him all just yet. And he had no intention of losing the little lion over a little game of twenty questions.

Harry drew him out of the office and towards the balcony. "I had dinner sent up for us. I thought we would have an appetite of another kind."

Lucius sunk his teeth into the lovely neck. "I definitely have an appetite but I assume that I could handle some food as well. You do have good taste I remember."

From the look on Harry's face he knew Lucius had meant both in food and in lovers. Harry laughed slightly and motioned him into a chair and revealed a fine dinner of pasta of some type and salad. There was of course a fine bottle of wine. He was aware Harry owned this hotel as well and that it was known in the city for one of the finest private wine collections in the city if not the state. Lucius had to admit from what he had tasted of it, it rivalled his own back home.

Lucius ran a hand down his face. "I made a decision little one. I checked out of my hotel room before I left and I do not plan on checking back in."

Harry was aware he was not saying he was leaving New York. "You spent almost every night here anyways I presume I could put up with you."

Lucius shook his head. "I was not thinking space for a toothbrush. I was thinking something a bit more permanent."

He could definitely see the shock in the face of the young man and took such pleasure in getting the jump on him. Harry had been controlling this from the stat and Lucius definitely decided this was time for him to shock the boy. He was telling the truth, he had given up his room. And while he easily could get another, he had no intention of checking in any where else. He had every intention of moving in with this young man and seeing where this was going to go.

Before Harry protested he cut him off with a kiss. "I plan on showing you my little lion I am not going any where. And Malfoys never take no for an answer."


	7. Chapter 7

Harry was woken from his sleep entwined in Lucius by the ringing of a phone. It was a song and not a usual ring. If it was the regular phone he would have left it. But there was only one person who knew his personal cell phone number. And if they were calling in the middle of the night like this something was wrong. Careful not to wake his sleeping companion Harry slid out of bed and putting on his robe he went onto the balcony to take the call.

He answered the phone. "Maria, is there something wrong?"

The woman was crying on the other end of the phone. "He has a fever sir. You always said to call if he needs a doctor"

Harry swore under his breath. He had been having problem not long ago but Harry had thought he was better. It made him feel even guiltier leaving him in Long Island with the woman. Since he was not a parent or family she could not take him to the doctor without him. Harry sighed. He knew it would be a long night.

He finally spoke. "It is okay Maria. I will be there right away. I will get him some help. Can you try to cool him down while I get there please?"

Maria was sounding so anxious and it was sending him into panic mode. "Of course sir. You know I will take care of him for you."

Hanging up his phone Harry headed back into the bedroom. He noticed Lucius had shifted in his sleep but he seemed to still be out. He went to his walk in closet and quickly changed into the most comfortable piece of clothes he owned now a days. It had been a while since he had been a jeans and sweat shirt or t-shirt person. He knew this would only peek Lucius' interest again but there was nothing for it. He knew when Lucius had said he was moving in this might come up. But he could not find it to say no when Lucius said, not asked, he was moving in. He wrote a quick notice and left it on the pillow where he had been.

He headed down the elevator as the muggle hotel would expect to see him leave. The night door manager spotted him. "On your way out sir?"

Harry nodded. "If my guest upstairs inquires let him know I forgot about a night conference call with Japan and am headed for the office for a few hours."

The night manager was well aware that the eccentric young billionaire often was off on business or doing it at all hours of the day or night. "Of course sir."

Making a show of calling for a car Harry apparated away. He did not have time to deal with muggle transportation right now. It was the only reason he left them on Long Island. If he had to rely on muggle transport he would have been closer. He would take him to a muggle hospital. They had both wizard and muggle medical records and legal documents. He had arranged for both through an attorney back in the UK before coming here. There was a wizarding hospital here but he did not want to bring him into the wizarding world if he could help it. Spotted with Harry and the world would know him and all Harry had done to keep him protected from the media, would be ruined instantly. He was not living apart for pleasure; it killed him, but to keep the media attention of the boy who lived, away.

He got to the fancy Brownstone he owned for them and went inside. He found Maria in his bedroom and paled. "Oh Merlin how long has he been like this?"

Maria was used to her boss' odd expressions, the woman being a muggle. "He started having the redness this morning but I called when I noticed his fever sir."

Shaking his head Harry knew this was what he had been fearing. He had been fearing what even removed from wizarding life he would catch a magical ailment. Harry did not have a healer o call he could trust not to spread he news. But he knew that he could not take him to a normal muggle hospital. Harry knew he needed a healer or he would get much worse and he would not risk him.

Maria surprised him when she looked over his shoulder. "What are you doing here? I will call the cops. Get out of the house now."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius had been awakened by the ringing of the phone ad though Harry had moved outside he had heard some of it. He had heard Harry say he would go and see someone now. He wondered if the boy had some kind of lover on the side. He knew the boy had played the field. Harry practically bragged about the young men he bedded. Lucius could not complain for he had been doing the same since he came here. But he was not particularly happy when he realized that on the night he had proclaimed that he was moving in, Harry had some kind of secret rendezvous with another man. He had never been a jealous person. Okay he had been when he was married ad his wife was a whore. But the thought of any other man touching Harry made his anger boil over.

He had his wand in hand and felt only slightly bad in putting a tracker on Harry when he was dressing. Lucius had no doubt Harry would likely apparate. He wanted to catch the boy red handed. He would bring his little green eyed lion home and remind him why he made him purr, and ensure Harry never wanted in another bed. He had meant it when he said Malfoys always got what they wanted and he wanted Harry. He wanted his little green lion and he was not about to share.

He waited till Harry had been gone a bit and headed down and was surprised when the manager came over. "Do you know where Lord Black went?"

The man stared at him. "I know no titles but Mr Black, your host, told me to inform you he had to head to work for a conference call with Japan."

Lucius plastered a fake smile on. "Thank you. I hope I am back before he is but if not just let him know I went to pick up a few last of my things."

The man showed no reaction to the news that Lucius was moving in. For a moment he wondered if Harry had told him or perhaps this happened before. He shook way the thought. Harry was not the one to let little lovers move in with him. He would ever have invited Lucius. Lucius had turned the tables on him. As he headed outside he sued the tracking charm he had used on Harry and he apparated to what he realized was the outside of a Brownstone. They were definitely not in Manhattan. He was confused but e walked up the stairs and was surprised when he found the door was unlocked and he pushed his way in. He heard voices up stairs and headed towards them prepared for anything. He wondered if the lover was a muggle or wizard for he felt like hexing them for touching his lion. But he was shocked when he walked into the bedroom and found Harry talking to an older woman and saw the figure in the bed.

The woman had turned toward him and seen him. "What are you doing here? I will call the cops. Get out of the house now"

He saw Harry's shock and face pale when he turned and saw him standing behind him. "How?"


	8. Chapter 8

Lucius looked down at the bed. He had been expecting some young lover. He had not been expecting a child. From the looks of the boy he was barely two. And from what he could see the child obviously had the Dragon pox. He could see how anxious Harry was and only part of it had to do with the fact that the boy was so sick. Why was Harry hiding a child from him? And why all the secrecy?

Lucius looked at him. "You need to take him to one of our hospitals Harry."

Harry shook his head. "Maria you can have the night off. I will take my little boy to the hospital."

He could see that Harry had used his wand and had used a slight spell on the woman. Such magic was more acceptable here as long as they did not harm the muggle it was being used on. The woman nodded and took off from the room. They could both hear the feet on the stairs and the front door open and close. He was not sure where the woman would have been sent at this time of night but his attention was drawn back to Harry and the little boy. There was something about the child which looked familiar but he did not look like Harry and definitely not like Severus either.

Harry looked at him. "Lucius you should not have come. You can not be here. You can't know about him."

Lucius was confused but he knew the boy right now. "Why are you not sending him to the hospital Harry? Do you not have papers for the boy?"

Harry looked up. "He is my child Lucius. Mine. I have his papers and birth certificates for this and the wizard world. You wouldn't understand. I need to think."

Lucius did not understand. He could see if the boy was Harry's he would have been born before the final battle. He had no idea how he and Severus had a child he never knew about. And why did the boy not look like Harry or Severus? And why was Harry so scared to take him to the hospital. He knew Harry had been trying to avoid the press. The few times he allowed himself to be spotted by the wizarding pres had been in other cities and countries.

Harry stopped him when he went to make a phone call. "What are you doing?"

Lucius looked at the boy. "I have a healer here in town I know and I can trust Harry. Your little son needs medical attention. He will not ask any questions. I swear."

Though Harry still seemed for some reason to be scared but he was desperate to help the child. He was battling between the fear and the need to take care of his son. Lucius would find out soon enough why Harry was hiding this child from him and the world. Right now the important thing was for a healer too come. Harry was still stock white and trying to cool his son down with ice when his friend came through the door.

Lucius pointed at the bed. "Thanks for coming Mike. I need you to be a bit discreet about this."

Mike looked at the bed. "It seems the child is sick with a common ailment and not a victim of abuse. You know I am happy to help. Now let me do my work."

Lucius drew Harry away from the bed to allow his friend to work. He felt Harry completely rigid in his arms. He had no idea why Harry was hiding this child from the world. He held Harry though in his arms. He was glad that it was not another lover that Harry had been having a rendezvous. Harry being a dad he could deal with. He had a son of his own of course. He was just grateful that Harry had allowed him to find help. The pox were not life threatening but the little boy definitely needed proper medical help right now.

Mike looked at them and handed them some potions. "He will need these for a few days, one dose of each once a day till the pox leave. He should be fine."

Harry took the bottles from the doctor and nodded. "Thank you for coming out in the middle of the night and taking care of my son for me. I appreciate it."

Lucius led his old friend to the door and got him to promise once again to hold his tongue. Mike had come from England over here a few years before the final battle for he wanted his kids away from the war. He had always been good for holding his tongue when it was needed. He would hold his tongue as long as it was not going to cause harm to the person involved. He could see the little boy had been taken care of and loved. He did not see any need to ask anything more about the incident.

Lucius walked back into the room which he realized was decorated for a little boy, looking like a jungle. "Harry?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry sunk down and kissed his little boy on the head. He should have known. He should have known Lucius could not be trusted. It should have been a one night stand. He had sworn to his son's daddy he would protect him at any cost. He had come here. He had bought this house. He had hired Maria to help him out. For two years he had kept him safe. For two years he had kept the little boy safe. Now because he was foolish enough to let someone back into his life it was all ruined. He had sworn when Severus had died he would never be serious about someone. And needing to protect his little boy had made that even more important. As long as Lucius remained in Manhattan he would have been fine. Damn it why did Lucius have to come tonight? Why?

He heard Lucius' voice from the doorway. "Harry?"

Harry did not look at him. "Thank you for the doctor. You are welcome to my suite for a while. I will be leaving New York as soon as he is able. I need to leave."

Lucius sunk down next to him and he could feel the man's eyes on him. "What are you running from Harry? Why are you hiding him? He isn't your son is he?"

Harry looked at him angry and drew out some papers and threw them at him. Lucius read the birth certificate. The boy was born three months before the final battle and sure enough the names for the dads listed were Harry Potter-Black and Severus Snape. He could see it was not a forgery but something about the look of the boy and the fact that Harry was running away from this told him there was more to this.

Lucius took his hand. "I want to help you Harry. I will protect you and your son from what ever you are running from. Just tell me what has you running scared."

Harry stood up and moved towards the dresser. "No. I have been protecting alone all this time. I can't lean on anyone. It is safer for me and him jut if you left us now."

Though he had been expecting the man to leave from day one he was sure he would now. He was sure that Lucius would not want to take on what ever Harry was going through. He was sure Lucius would leave for London soon. He had learned he could not rely on anyone. The little boy his daddy had left him to protect and Harry was not going to let anyone hurt him. He would never let anyone hurt the little boy. It hurt to leave Lucius but he knew he had to.

Lucius stopped him and kissed him tenderly. "I care for you. I'm falling for you. I will protect you and that little boy. I will. Please tell me what has you so scared."


	9. Chapter 9

He held Harry in his arms and kept looking at the little boy. He knew he looked like someone but at first he was not sure who. He knew Harry and Severus were madly in love. Neither would have had an affair. And how could Harry have been pregnant and no one noticed? He was sure that Severus could not have. Suddenly realization hit him who the child looked like.

He tuned Harry to look at him. "You might legally be the father but he is Lupin's isn't he? That child is your godfather's son. He looks like him."

Harry wanted to protest but he nodded. "Now can you understand why you have to go? I have to get him out of here. I can not risk him. I swore to Remus."

Stopping him Lucius didn't. He did not understand why Harry would be scared. He had all the legal documents. Even if someone could prove he was not the biological father of the little boy. It was not like he was the son of Voldemort or something. The little boy would not be taken from Harry. But the way Harry kept looking at the bed and wanting to pack he knew there was more.

Lucius stopped him. "I assume he is Tonks' son as well. Is it a custody dispute? I mean does Andromeda want him? Harry please help me understand."

Harry shook his head. "Andromeda knows I have him and supports it. He never should have been born. What do you know about the old werewolf laws?"

Lucius was hit. "They were sterilized back in the days Remus was bit."

Harry nodded. Remus' father learned they were not sterilized but castrated and branded. He refused to let his son be mutilated. He had paid a healer to fake paper work saying that his son had been. It was the only reason that Remus had been allowed at Hogwarts. The laws were over turned a few years after. The little boy should never have been born. Tonks and Remus had been scared for their son and Harry and Severus had agreed to put their names on the birth certificate. Tonks had hid her pregnancy from all but them and her parents. Teddy had remained with his grandparents till after the war and Harry had come for his legal son. Andromeda had given him the baby and Harry had fled to the US to keep him safe.

Lucius stopped him. "They would not harm the baby. Those laws were over turned. Teddy is in no danger Harry. Your little boy would not be hurt."

Harry shook his head. "Since the werewolves fought on his side, the ministry has created new laws again. They want to brand werewolves and....."

Lucius quieted him. "The baby is human; you can't pass it on like that, need to be bitten. Harry they will not brand a little baby even if they knew who he was."

Harry sat down and kissed the boy. "I can't risk it Lucius. I swore to his daddy I would keep him safe. I won't let the ministry get their hands on my son. I won't."

Sinking down next to Harry he understood better then Harry might know. He knew what it felt like. But with him it had been the Dark Lord. Voldemort had wanted Draco to join his ranks. He believed the next generation had to join. Severus had done everything in his power to protect Draco from that. He would not allow his son to be branded. He had sent his own son away to Severus over the years to keep him safe. Just as Harry had fled to New York and kept the boy here. Harry may not have been the daddy at birth but there was no doubt how deeply he loved the little boy.

Lucius held him. "I am falling in love Harry. I would do anything for you. I swear I will help you keep him safe. No one will ever take your son from you. No one."

Harry rested his head against Lucius. "I have been doing this alone so long. So scared someone would find out. I just need to keep him safe Luc. I can't loose him."

Holding Harry he wore he would help him where he could. He convinced Harry to bring the little boy back to the hotel where he noticed Harry had extra bedrooms. His son needed him right now. He knew he needed to get in contact with the attorneys. He needed to ensure Harry had nothing to fear. He wanted a future with Harry but he wanted to be able to return to London for things like his son's wedding. And he wanted Harry to have the freedom as well.

He watched Harry tuck the little boy into his new bed. "I promise I will do everything in my power to keep you two together. Everything Harry."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

For three days Lucius had been in contact with attorneys back home. There was some founded concern it turned out. There was a move to have wolves who had avoided castration whether laws were in place, arrested. And any children they may have had were to be placed in the hospital to undergo testing. Lucius knew what that meant. It was not unheard of in England for wolves to have children but only since the laws had been thrown out and their children could not be touched. Lucius knew they would want to see the children and know if they had any special traits. Lucius' attorney had made one suggestion.

He looked at Harry sitting next to his sleeping son. Harry looked up. "Did your attorneys have any advice on what we could do?"

Lucius nodded and showed him a bottle and a legal document. "Blood adoption. You need to blood adopt your son so that no one can claim he is not yours."

Harry was shocked and Lucius understood why. For the blood adoption to actually fully altar Teddy's genetics there needed to be two donors. Usually it was only one parent like an adoptive father who took the potion to claim a wife's child. To erase all traces of Tonks and Remus from the boy's genes so if anyone ever tested him to prove he was not Harry's son there needed to be two.

Harry shook his head. "Severus and I would have. Remus said if he died he wanted us to. But Sev is dead. The potion won't be complete without another's blood."

Lucius took his hand. "Use mine. Let me adopt your son as well. Both of our blood mixed would allow him to be safe from test."

It was not unheard of for the father listed on the birth certificate not to be the real father. Unfortunately the commonality of affairs in pure blood arranged marriages. If asked it could look as Lucius had slept with Harry and conceived a child, a child his brother had adopted legally as his own. It would explain why the baby had been hidden, why Harry had hid the pregnancy as well. The son of a Death Eater spy. The baby would have been at risk from both sides in the war.

Harry looked at Lucius. "You would really adopt my son to keep him safe? I mean blood adopt."

Lucius pulled him into a kiss. "I want a future with you and that little boy. And I will do anything to keep him safe. I want to spend my life with you."


	10. Chapter 10

Harry heard his word. He heard the man say he wanted to spend his life with him. And some how he knew it was the truth. He could see the man was falling for him. But he could not risk it. He loved Teddy and he needed to protect him. But he did not need Lucius for that. As long as he and Teddy stayed away from the UK. He missed his friend. He missed his home. He wished Andromeda and Ted could be there for their grandson more. But he could not risk Teddy on Lucius. He could not risk his little boy. And if he was honest with himself he could not risk himself either. He had fought so hard to keep his heat safe after Severus. He couldn't survive another loss like that. He couldn't even imagine surviving it again. If not for Teddy needing him, he wasn't sure he would have survived the first round.

Lucius cut in. "I am not proposing. Not yet. I know you are not ready for that. I am simply offering my blood and my protection to your son. I promise Harry."

Harry turned to look at him. "I need you to understand it may never be more. I don't think I'll ever risk my heart again. I can't lose my heart again. It's too hard."

Lucius held him. "I can be patient. I promise. I know you're scared to be hurt again but I'll prove myself. Just let me take care of your little boy and you first."

Resting his head against Lucius Harry admitted it would be nice. It would be nice to let someone else worry for a bit. It would be nice to lean on someone else. He was exhausted. He spent days making this life and this image. And nights with his son. He wanted nothing more then Teddy safe. He had wanted to be able to rely on someone but he had been scared. He had a bad history of people he thought he could rely on, turning on him. Or in Remus and Severus' case dying on him. He could not allow a slip in his judgement cost his son his life or have him in a hospital. Teddy would always be his priority. He had sworn Remus he'd protect him.

Lucius took his hand. "I will swear an oath, draw up papers, what ever. I will protect your son. You and Teddy have nothing to fear from me. I swear Harry."

Harry knew he needed this. "I need to protect him. If you are willing, I will use your blood. But you really mean this? You understand I am not ready to...."

Lucius cut him off with a kiss. "You are not ready for love. I understand. I want nothing more then to protect your son."

Settling into his arms Harry knew they had to wait till Teddy was better. He prayed to Merlin he was right. He prayed that he was not being a fool. That he could trust this man. He reminded himself Lucius had been best friends with his beloved. He would have been Severus' best man if they had been able to marry. Severus had always vouched for him. He had said he was a better man then even those who knew Lucius was a spy, gave him credit for. He had always trusted his late fiancé before now. And deep down he knew he could trust him on his own accord.

Lucius stayed with him through the night as he had since they met but not from making love. They both remained by his son's bed side. Harry knew Teddy was getting better and he did not need Harry watching over him. But he could not stay away from his son. He had kept Teddy in Long Island so long. He had not had the chance to be there with him like this. He hoped if this worked, that maybe he could actually keep his son with him for good.

Lucius as Harry was drifting off knew his thoughts. "I promise I will make sure you can keep him close Harry. He will be under your roof with you where he belongs."

Harry settled into his arms. "He belonged with his dad and mum, but that can't be. But I do the best by my little boy."

Lucius thought that Harry fooled himself. He might call Teddy his son but he could see that Harry still thought Remus as the dad. Teddy was Harry's son. He may not have created him but he loved, protected and raised him. Lucius swore again he would ensure there was no way anyone could take the little boy from his daddy.

As Harry slept he looked at father and son. "I want to be a part of your family but I will be patient. I will be patient but you two will be my family one day."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was woken up from a sound and it took him a few moments to realize what it was. He was so relieved when he looked and saw Teddy was coming around. His fever was gone but they had kept him out an extra day so that he would get stronger. He had never been so relieved when Teddy's beautiful eyes opened.

Teddy looked at him. "Daddy?"

Harry bent down and kissed his son on the head. "Yes my little cub, Daddy is here. You gave your daddy such a scare little cub, such a scare."

Lucius was coming around as Harry was holding Teddy in his arms. He could see the relief flooding through Harry as he held his son against him. He had not seen Harry smile like this and be this relaxed since they had been away on the trip to Bora Bora.

Teddy saw him. "Daddy who?"

Harry looked. "This is a very special friend of mine, your Uncle Luc. He has come to visit little man and help us."

Lucius sunk down and explained that he came from London which Teddy knew. He knew that his grandparents lived there. Teddy was quite smart for a two year old and Lucius reminded himself the room had been full of books ad puzzles. Harry had raised a very smart little boy.

Harry put him in his lap. "Teddy how would you like to look more like daddy? Uncle Lucius has a very special spell that will make us look more as daddy and son,"

Teddy was confused. "Stay with Daddy?"

Harry nodded. "Yes cub you are going to stay with daddy from now on and Uncle Luc will be staying with us for a bit as well."

It did not take much coaxing to convince the little boy. They had already added their blood. They also added hair from Harry in hopes his looks would dominant. The potion had a pain reliever added so the little boy did not feel any discomfort. When it was done Harry took him to look in the mirror. There was no doubt they were father and son any more. Other then a bit of Lucius' forehead as well as his dimples, he was Harry in every way including the green eyes. Teddy smiled and hugged his daddy and Lucius could see the tears in Harry's eyes. When he had Teddy in the bath harry turned and thanked Lucius.

Lucius kissed him tenderly. "Now he is safe I have every intention of winning your heart. I want you as my date for my son' wedding at Christmas time."

Harry gaped at him. "Well Mr Malfoy you may have gotten me in bed easily enough but I meant it; I am not ready to love. You won't find it that easy this time."

Pulling Harry back against him he swore he was up to the challenge. Now that he had Harry and Teddy in his life he was not about to let them go. To prove it he went and booked three tickets to London the day before his son's wedding. Harry might not be ready to be engaged by then but he had every intention of Harry and Teddy joining him on that trip and Harry as his date for the wedding.

He looked towards Teddy. "Good thing you told him I'd be living here for I don't plan on leaving this place unless I have you and that little boy with me."


	11. Chapter 11

Harry had received an email from the Tonks. He had got them a computer and they knew how to use the internet. He had contacted them about the potion. He was concerned when he thought of it. He was worried they would be upset he had changed their grandson. Teddy had looked like Remus and not Tonks but still. Remus and Tonks would have approved. They had been the ones to suggest it. He had told them about Lucius. He thought they deserved to know. Harry was not sure he would go back to London with Lucius ever but they should know who was in their grandson's life.

Lucius came to his side. "How did they take the news?"

Harry had told him. "They are happy about the potion. They thought I should have done it before. You though were a shock to say the least."

Though they were shocked Andromeda and Ted had understood. They wanted their grandson safe. And they were glad for his help. They actually got along well with Lucius. His son Draco was their nephew of course. And since the war they got to know Draco. They assumed Lucius' help had to do with Severus. Harry would tell them if it became more but for now he did not see there was too much need. Lucius might be falling for him but he was not ready for love.

Lucius smiled. "I told you not to worry. They love you a lot. They think of you like a son you know. They have photos of you all over their house."

Harry laughed a bit and nodded. "She said basically that. Her grandson will still look like family, just the son of her grandson and not her son in law."

Lucius looked around the office and noticed that Harry had brought out some picture since he found out about Teddy. He was reminded of the day when he had walked in here and Harry had stuffed something away in the wall safe. He had never asked Harry what it had been. He assumed now it had something to do with Teddy. He wondered if it had been one of the photos.

He decided he should ask. "The night I came in her when you were out of bed you had something. I always wondered what you had hid away in your safe."

Harry smiled and opened it. "There are mainly just some work documents and money but there were my photos and this."

Coming around the desk he looked down at a locket that was in his hands which he realized had the Black crest on it. Harry opened the locket and showed there were two photos, both taken by the looks the day Teddy was born. One had Remus and Tonks holding the baby and the other Harry and Severus holding him. He was reminded that Remus had once asked if he and his wife died that Harry and Severus raise Teddy and had suggested the potion. Remus had not thought that Harry would be the only one left. Lucius realized how different life would have been for Harry and Teddy of Severus lived. He and Severus would have wed and raised Teddy as their legal son back in the UK. But Severus was dead. And Lucius was here, and he planned on having a family and life with hi brother's former fiancé.

He held Harry against him and kissed him tenderly. "I think Severus would have approved of me being here with you and Teddy. I think he would have smiled."

Harry smiled slightly at that. "I think he may have laughed to learn I was thinking of dating his brother. But you're right, he would have approved of you."

Lucius felt like reminding Harry they had been sleeping together and been on vacation already but he held his tongue. He knew this was different. Dating in Harry's words was more then the casual shag and trip they took. It had been an extended one night stand to Harry. He was seriously considering allowing Lucius in properly and perhaps seeing if it could lead to love for him as well. Lucius had no intention of backing down until Harry was convinced.

Lucius clasped the locket around Harry's neck and kissed him again. "They are your past and a part of you. But I plan on being your future, me and Teddy."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

To say the hotel was a bit surprised when they learned Harry had a son was a bit of an under statement. Harry was convinced by Lucius that now that Teddy looked like him, to let him take the two out for the day. He knew the quickest way to Harry's heart was through his son. But he also wanted Teddy. The little boy had already won over his heart and he hoped to go from Uncle Luc to Papa one of these days. He might not have Harry in love by Christmas but he had just over two months to convince Harry to come with him for Draco's wedding. Draco was sure his dad must be in love since he had been in New York so long. He would not tell Draco until he knew that Harry was willing to come with him.

He decided since Harry's son's room looked like a jungle he would take Harry and Teddy to Central park zoo. Teddy's eye lit up when he saw where they had come and Lucius took such delight. He had never been able to do things like this with Draco because h was a spy and even Harry had not had much chance with Teddy. Lucius had Teddy on his shoulders much of the time and loved showing him the lions and giraffes and elephants.

Lucius had to laugh when Teddy's favourite was not the lions but the reptiles and amphibian exhibit. "You know you are going to be a snake like Uncle Luc."

Harry cooped his son up to take him to see the alligator. "No converting my son when he is in diapers, I remind you he has lion blood through and through."

Laughing Lucius reminded Harry that the little boy now had snake but they continued on, enjoying some popcorn and later took him to play on the swings. He could see Harry breaking down in laughter when Lucius actually went down a slide with Teddy and landed in the sand. Lucius just shrugged. He had missed out of being a kid with his own son and he had no problems getting down and dirty with Teddy. In fact he was having nearly as much fun as Teddy was.

Teddy shook his head when Harry offered to push him on the swing. "No. Uncle Luc."

Lucius smiled and went to help Teddy onto a swing. "Good choice little man. I can make you fly so high."

The day ended later with some dinner and when Teddy was in bed Harry thanked him. He had never imagined Luc could be so good with a little kid. He had even seen him down in the sand box with him. It definitely made it easier for Harry to consider opening his heart to Lucius. He could see how much Lucius cared for Teddy and his son definitely was warming up to him as well.

Harry had a question though. "You said you want me to come to Draco's wedding. When do you plan on telling him we are going out? I can imagine his reaction."

Lucius laughed for he could to. "I will tell him when you are ready for m to. He'll be shocked but I don't think he will hex you or anything. At least I hope not."


	12. Chapter 12

It was early December and they both knew the time was coming. In two weeks Draco would be married. Lucius planned on returning to New York to Harry if he did not come. But Lucius wanted Harry to come. He wanted Harry to see he could return home. Now that they had adopted Teddy there was no danger. Teddy would be safe. In the two months Lucius had seen Harry wanted it. He heard Harry talk to his friends back home. And tell Teddy about his grandparents. No one would be suspicious how close Harry was with the couple. He had been so close with their daughter and son in law. He was practically their grandson before the war ended. He wanted to be in London. He wanted to be around when he became a grandfather for the first time. But he wanted Harry and Teddy as well. He needed them all.

He and Harry had taken Teddy out a lot together. Harry had been reluctant to kiss him around his son. He did not want Teddy confused until he was sure. But their love life had not slowed down. As much of an incredible lay as Harry still was, he was so much more. He realized his son had been right. He was having a mid life crisis. He was not a bachelor for life. Or he hoped he would not be. He wanted marriage with Harry. He wanted to raise Teddy and hopefully a few more kids down the road.

They had spent the day skating at Rockefeller center. They were both enjoying the start of the holiday season in New York through Teddy's eyes. They had even taken him to see Santa at Macys'. Though Teddy knew of the magic world and lived around it he had also very much been accustomed to the muggle way of life.

He looked at Harry after Teddy was down. "I need to book my trip home for Draco's wedding. Would you please come with me? You and Teddy?"

Harry turned to look at him. "Are you really ready for this? You know Draco and I were involved once. How is he going to react with all of our history?"

Though Draco knew he was dating a younger man this would still be a shock. Harry and Draco had gone to school together. They had slept together. Harry had eventually been engaged to his godfather. Lucius and Severus had practically been brothers. They were in all but blood. There were definitely quite a few stumbling blocks lying in their path which would make Draco accepting a relationship between the two of them definitely harder then most. They had both known that from the start. Really they had considered them for themselves too when they were thinking about taking this further.

But Draco wanted his dad happy. And he also wanted him home. And Harry made him happy. And for him to come home he needed Harry to come. He would go for the wedding but he was not sure he could move home for good if Harry was not with him. He had told Harry that more then once.

Lucius held him. "I will tell him I am bringing a date, he insisted on it. We will tell him in person. You can not tell me you have not wanted to go home."

Harry sighed. "I don't know if London or the UK is really home but it would be nice for me and Teddy to see the family and life we have left back there."

Ties had been cut with most of the Weasleys and even Hermione. Their loyalty and friendship had failed at the first test. The twins were the only ones he kept in contact with though he had kept on decent terms with Bill as well. Oliver and he were still close but Harry could not count on his globe trotter friend being around when they were there for the wedding. But there was Luna and Neville, and the Tonks as well. Andromeda and Ted were still not aware that Harry had started a romantic relationship with Lucius. But he could not deny anymore he wanted it to continue and he knew he would have to face it.

Harry nodded. "I will come. It would be good to Andromeda and Ted and my friends. But you know I am not the only on who will face the inquisition."

Lucius laughed. "Draco will probably be easier then what I face but I am willing. Are you prepared to face some of the others perhaps when you return?"

They both knew if they were in London for a given amount of time Harry would likely run into other Weasleys and former friends as well. But as much as he was uncertain he wanted to see them again he would not let them run him off. London was his home once. And though he was not ready to admit it, if the trip went well he was willing to consider moving back. Not in with Lucius, he and Teddy would take up at Grimmauld. But he could see it. He was not ready to consider a future or even admit he might be falling in love with Lucius. He made that clear to the man as he knew Lucius was thinking marriage. But he would consider the move. He did not want this to end and he knew Lucius wanted to be near his son and future grandchildren and Harry could see up sides of being there as wall.

Harry looked at his son. "The two of us will be staying at Grimmauld though. I will not be staying at your manor or townhouse."

Lucius felt like protesting but he thought better of it. "If you would be more comfortable there but I am sure I can change your mind. I am sure of that."

Harry laughed and ran his tongue teasingly along Lucius' bottom lip. Teddy might have changed the pace of their sex life but he had not altered it. There still was a very active cat and mouse feel to it. Harry and Lucius had both spent too much time in control of their relationships before, and neither was ready to give that up. They continued their little game of chess and they both admitted it definitely brought some more excitement to their romance.

Harry pulled away and swatted his ass before handing off. "I have some business calls to make. You might want to contact your son and give him the news."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius went into the office the next day to place the floo call to his son. Harry did not have a fireplace in the penthouse any where. He also wore to Harry he would not tell Draco. They would tell him in person together. He knew it would be a big enough shock for his son. They had decided to head to London in a week so they had some time to drop it on Draco and did not just appear at his wedding together and give him a heart attack.

Draco smiled when he saw him. "You better not be calling to say you are not coming. I know New York has captured you father but I need you there."

Lucius shook his head. "Even if Blaise is the younger and the one given away you know I would not miss this. Being there means as much to me as to you."

There were so many mile stones he had missed. He had not been able to even take his son to a park as a kid. He swore he would miss o more. And with Teddy and kids he hoped to have with Harry some day when he convinced him to fall in love, he would not miss any. Draco had been sure he had been right his father had fallen in love when Lucius had opted to spend the past three months living in New York.

Draco smirked. "Does this mean that I get to meet your mysterious new boyfriend? I hop he has demanded a pre-nup out of you at the very least."

Lucius laughed. "No pre-nup or wedding plans just yet but he will be accompanying me to your wedding. We will be in London in a week."

He could see his son was happy with the news. Draco was anxious to meet the young man who had his dad so enamoured. He had thought it might be another year or so before his father's midlife crisis ended. He and Blaise were both anticipating meeting who ever it was who had Lucius so turned like this. Their wedding was just the perfect excuse to have the new boyfriend brought out of the woodwork for them to meet.

Draco turned to leave. "I can't wait to find out who the guy is who has finally turned the tables on you father. I have a feeling he will definitely be interesting."

Lucius laughed as he pulled out. "You have no idea Draco, no idea how right you are."


	13. Chapter 13

Harry felt good he had to admit to be back in London. He had Grimmauld renovated top to bottom as he knew Sirius would have wanted. The house was far more comfortable for him and Teddy. He had been relieved when Lucius had not asked him to meet Draco the first day. It was Lucius who was willing to meet the inquisition the first day there. Harry was taking his son for dinner with Andromeda and Ted and he had asked Lucius to come with them. He was not sure Lucius would want to come but Lucius had offered to come with him. It seemed he was a bit braver then Harry was. He sent word that he was bringing a guest, ahead of him

Andromeda and Ted were waiting to greet them when they got to the property. Harry put Teddy down on the ground and the little boy ran to his grandfather and name sake who scooped him up. They used a webcam and they had come to visit as well.

Andromeda smiled as she watched her husband and grandson together and pulled Harry into a hug. "It has been too long. Is it too much to hope it is for good?"

Harry laughed and returned the hug. "It might. I must say my companion there has joined your cause to get me to return here for good."

There was a look between Andromeda and her husband and he knew that they had likely already guessed that he and Lucius were involved. He had planed on telling them. He had wanted to make sure it would continue further. Now that he was here and attending Draco's wedding he knew they had gone past the point of no return. He had to admit he did not want to return. He might not be ready for commitment or more but he wanted Lucius.

Andromeda looked over at Lucius. "We were wondering if there was more to you adopting our grandson. How long has this been going on?"

Harry was a bit worried. "We connected not long before he helped with the adoption. We were going to tell you when we knew if this would continue or not."

Harry was worried with every passing moment. He knew he was not only an adult but Teddy could not be taken from him. But they were his son's grandparents and more then that they meant a lot to him as well. They were a living connection beyond Teddy not only to their daughter and Remus but Sirius as well. Andromeda and his godfather had been cousins and each other's favourites.

Andromeda smiled. "You do seem happier. Don't look like we will execute you. We had a feeling and we knew you would tell us in your own time."

Ted looked at Lucius. "Don't think you are getting off so easy. We need to make sure you have good intentions for our grandsons there."

Following them into the house Lucius assured them he was willing to answer any questions. He was a dad of course. They might not be Harry's blood family but they might as well be in Harry's hart and theirs and he respected that. Especially since he knew that they would always be a part of Teddy and he wanted to become a Papa one day as well as husband to Harry. Just as Harry knew that Draco was a reality to them being together, Lucius understood Teddy's grandparents were as well.

Ted watched Harry talking to Andromeda with Teddy. "I love that boy as my son I never had. Andromeda has been kind but I seriously want to know your intentions."

Lucius smiled. "I'd expect no less. I want to marry your son and adopt your grandson fully. I love them both and I want a future with them."

Ted smiled slightly. "If you do not hurt either of them I have no problem. And if you can get them back to living in London Andromeda will love you."

Though Ted was unsure about the age difference as they spoke he could see Lucius could not keep his eyes off of Harry. He had been worried when Tonks had married because of the age difference and this was worse. But Harry and Lucius were in a better place. And his daughter had been happy with her husband. And Ted and his wife wanted nothing more then for their boys to be happy. Ted knew his wife would hex Lucius if he even thought of hurting them.

Harry came over to them. "Your wife tells me to come rescue my boyfriend here for dinner before you run him out the door and I flee back to the US."

Ted laughed. "It is even an honorary grandfather's prerogative to check out the boyfriends. But I am hungry and I do not plan on sleeping on the couch tonight."

Though Lucius faced a number of questions from Andromeda as well she was a bit gentler about it. She left that to her husband. She liked the idea. She wanted her boy to be happy and cared for. She was worried about them alone in New York. But she also wanted Harry to have a future. She knew he had refused to even date since he lost his fiancé. Harry needed to move on and like her husband the age difference bothered her a bit but she could see the two being happy together. And she was happy when dinner ended to extend an invitation for Lucius to come back with Harry and Teddy any time.

Lucius kissed Harry when they had Teddy down. "Now that I faced your family, I think it is only fair that you face mine."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco and Blaise were thrilled. And not only because it was a week before they were to be married. Lucius had contacted and invited them to the manor to meet his new boyfriend. They had returned to the UK the day before but Lucius had insisted they needed some time to settle in. Draco had wondered if the young lover was nervous about meeting the son. He was reminded his dad told him the young lover was richer then he was. It definitely left him wondering. It was not common in either worlds to come across too many people as rich or richer then his father and from his dad's wording he knew that it was by a large amount of money.

Blaise kissed his fiancé before they went in, the couple living in on of the many other Malfoy homes. "Play nice Draco. Your father really seems to care about him."

Draco laughed but he nodded. "I know. I think dad might hex me if I scare this one off. Besides I want my dad to be happy. And maybe stay put finally."

Lucius appeared in the doorway and to their shock he had a little boy in his arms. Draco was shocked. He knew the relationship had been a casual lay to start. He had not imagined the young lover would have a child. The little boy looked to be two, maybe two and a half years old. As he went to kiss his dad on the cheek he got a closer look at the child and as he drew away he knew there was something oddly familiar about the boy.

He looked at his dad. "I assume this is your mysterious boyfriend' son. He looks awfully familiar for some reason."

He got an answer from behind his dad and from the last person he could have ever expected. "That is because Teddy is my son."

Both Blaise and Draco turned in shock to see who they recognized even with the sleek look, no scar or glasses, to be Harry. They went from confused to shocked when Harry not only reached and took Teddy into his arms but he kissed Lucius tenderly.

Draco saw the shimmer in his father's eyes when the kiss ended. "Potter? You're telling me that you are dating Harry Potter?"


	14. Chapter 14

"Potter? You're telling me you're dating Harry Potter?" Draco gaped at his father ad back at Harry and the little boy.

Lucius smiled and drew Harry in closer. "I am though it is now Harry Black."

Draco of course knew it. And he knew his father was not kidding Harry was richer. With the Black and Potter fortunes along he had rivalled or surpassed Lucius. And he was aware that the massive Prince estate had been left by Severus to his fiancé as well. Harry was Lord Black-Potter-Prince by all accounts. He definitely did not need to marry Lucius for his money. But Draco's head was spinning. It had been a big enough shock when Harry had been engaged to his godfather but now dating his dad? And the little boy? Blaise directed his fiancé into the sitting room following the other two.

Blaise whispered in his ear. "I know this is a shock Draco but play nice. You and your dad have come too far to throw it away."

Draco watched his dad take the little boy back. "I assume that if I accepted him with my godfather I should be fine with this, but my head is just spinning."

As his dad put the little boy down with some colouring Draco could not calm his spinning head. He and Harry had been involved. He had never in a million years believed his father would date one of his former boyfriends. Then again he had said the same thing about his godfather as well. He and Harry had managed to remain civil and nearly friends when they broke it off. He wanted Harry happy but he had never expected it like this.

His main question was about the boy. "The boy, you called him Teddy, he is yours? But who? How?"

Harry looked up. "Your godfather and I welcomed Teddy a few months before the final battle. He lived with your Aunt and Uncle until after the war was done."

Looking at the little boy he saw no signs of his Uncle but he was the image of Harry. And he knew that Harry and his Uncle had been committed beyond words. There was no way that his godfather had not been the dad. He was shocked that Severus had never told him he had a baby.

Harry explained. "We would have told everyone when the war was over, when he was safe from his Papa's enemies. But unfortunately his Papa left us."

Draco looked back and forth between them. "I don't get this. Dad said you were a quick one night lay that wet longer. I mean you were never the type for that."

Harry shrugged. "I have been reluctant to say the least since Sev died to open my heart and I guess I have become a bit more casual since the days we dated."

Blaise went over with his future father in law to pour some drinks. He knew Lucius was worried. He could see the man was in love with Harry. This was not a simple relationship to him at the very least. But he also knew that Draco meant as much to Lucius as Lucius meant to his son. It would kill both of them if something or someone came between the relationship they had. Losing Severus had bee a painful blow to them both and had driven them closer together.

Blaise stopped him from going back. "If Harry wants to win your son's approval he is going to need to meet him toe to toe on his own right now."

Lucius sighed and nodded. "I know. And I know that Harry can definitely hold his own. But if either of them walk out that door, my heart is going to break."

He had a feeling that if Lucius had his way Harry and Teddy would be his legal family by this time next year. Blaise had always thought Harry was a good guy. He thought that they made quite a cute couple and Lucius would love being a proper family with Harry and the boy. He had intentions of being a doting grandfather to make up for what he missed out on with Draco when his son was growing up. Blaise thought he would be in heaven if he got the chance to do it over and have more.

Blaise laughed. "I just want to say thank you for introducing him this far from the wedding. I would like my groom not to have a black eye for our wedding day."

Lucius laughed ad felt some of his tension ease. "I doubt it will become physical and if it does I think your fiancé over there would give as well as he got at least."

They both knew or prayed that their man could keep it from going to physical blows. He thought for the sake of Teddy at the very least it would. But he knew Blaise was right about him not waiting any longer and not for the sake of bruises. It might give it a chance for the news to sink in well for his son and make it civil at least. He did not want anything to ruin his son and Blaise's wedding day. The two of them were an amazing couple and they deserved a perfect wedding.

Lucius sighed. "I can just remind my son that he was the one who insisted that I had to bring a date to your wedding after all."

Blaise laughed. "I think he might want to watch what he says to you next time." But added. "It will be fine. He obviously means a lot to you. You were right."

They both knew that Harry was going to be a part of this family in the future if Lucius had his way. Hopefully step grandfather to his and Draco's kids. Blaise knew that once Draco got over the shock he would be happy for his father. And Lucius tended to think he would have the same reaction as his Aunt and Uncle but in reverse. If Harry could convince hi father to come out of his mid life crisis ad come home for good the he would be willing to accept this.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was not sure he liked the way Draco was eying him. He wondered if he should pick Teddy up. Draco would not touch him if he had a toddler in his arms. He reminded himself Lucius would not let anything happen. And he and Draco had got along well enough. He had accepted Harry with Severus. He just hoped this worked. He had to admit he was picturing a future with Lucius. And he knew that would include Draco ad Blaise ad their kids down the line.

Draco looked at Teddy and at Harry. "I guess I can not accuse you of being a single dad being out for my father's money. My kids will expect to call you Grandpa."

Harry smirked at him. "I don't think that sounds too bad if we get to that point. But how do you feel about calling me Daddy? It seems only fair."

Draco looked ready to choke on that one. He had barely after the war started calling his dad by the title dad. He definitely had no intention of calling Harry anything so preposterous as that. But he saw a small smile on Harry's face and knew Harry was just giving as good as he got.

Harry shrugged. "My son calls me Daddy and it would be confusing if he and his big brother called their dads different things. I'll expect gifts on father's day as well."

Draco snorted. "Well then Daddy can I have an extension on my trust fund? Blaise and I have been wanting to renovate the house. I am sure daddy will want to help."

Harry looked towards Lucius. "Luc and I have bee talking and we think you are too old for an allowance any more. When and if we marry we will be cutting you off."

The banter went back and forth between the two of them. Lucius and Blaise moved towards them a few times when they were worried but they backed off. The two needed to work this out on their own and their other halves would not help anything by stepping in and playing peace maker between the two of them.

Harry looked at Teddy. "Have we passed your little test enough for dinner? My little boy there will start eating the crayons if we do not feed him."

Draco broke into a smile. "We would not want him to do that. Get you fed so you can compare the food tonight to the food at our wedding next week."

Though it had been said in a light hearted tone Harry knew what the words had meant. It was Draco saying yes to Harry coming to the wedding. Draco was definitely not ready for a wedding between his dad and Harry but he assumed by the time Harry might consider marriage as he could see Harry was still reluctant, he would be.

As they sat down for dinner he added. "I would recommend a good pre-nup attorney, don't want dad taking your money and running off with a better looking model."

Lucius shot his son a look. "Watch it kiddo or I will take Harry's words to heart and cut you off. There is no better looking model then the one I have."

Though Draco muttered something that sounded "you should know, you have been looking at enough" it was met by laughter and the mood for dinner was decent enough. Harry did receive a formal invite for the wedding before they left. Harry relaxed into Lucius' arms when they were alone. They were both grateful it had gone as well as it had. Harry was seriously considering a future with Lucius ad he could already picture remaining here for good. Lucius knew there were still some hurdles.

Harry sighed and agreed when he said it. "Your son and the Tonks would be happy but I am definitely not looking forward to seeing some red heads again."


	15. Chapter 15

Harry decided he could not avoid the Weasleys forever. And there were two he did not want to avoid. The last year Harry had been in England had been rough. Ron had caught him kissing Severus. Though he was seventeen and it was not against the rules his friends had not taken it well. Except for the twins none of the Weasleys had been willing to accept his relationship with Severus. Harry had not been welcome in their home for some time before he left the UK and it hurt for he had once considered them family. He understood Ginny being hurt as she had a crush on him but the others had been a blow. There had been few friendly faces by the time he had left the country with Teddy. Luna and Neville, the twins and Oliver really, well and Alicia and Angie who were now married to the twins. Oliver was away in Germany for a game as far as he knew so he would have to settle for the twins. Neville and Luna were up at school where they lived as Neville was herbology professor this year but Harry was definitely not ready to face the school.

He and Teddy took off for Diagon Alley. George and Angelina still ran the shop there. They had three locations. Fred ran the one in Hogsmeade. Lee ran a third. It had been opened only last year from the international demand and was in Paris. It had been the inspiration for Prince Inc. He had realized investing in things he loved and believed in could make him quite the profit. His friends knew about Teddy and the twins knew the truth about his parenthood though the others did not.

Harry looked at Teddy as they headed into Diagon Alley. "Should we go and have some ice cream first or should we go and see your Uncle George?"

Teddy smiled and clapped his hands. "Uncle George."

Though Teddy had not really met the twins he got gifts from them all the time. Uncle George always gave the best gifts. He was definitely one of Teddy's favourites. Harry was reminded as they went for ice cream of what remaining in London could mean. Not just being with Lucius. Lucius had said he would return to the US. But having his friends near by. As well as of course Teddy's grandparents. And if Harry and Lucius remained together, Luc's son and son in law, future grandchildren.

When they entered the shop he noticed it was a bit busy but George spotted him and came over. "Harry!"

Harry accepted the hug. "Here I thought you would be happy to see me after all of this time. Maybe I and Teddy should go see Fred instead."

Laughing George left the shop in the hands of one of his employees and took Harry with him just down the road to the residential part of the street where he and Angelina now owned a townhouse. They rented the flat above the shop out now. Angelina usually worked in the shop but she was over seven months pregnant with their first and second child, fittingly enough twin boys, and was ordered from the healers to take it easy for the last two months.

Angelina was as shocked as her husband. "George told me he had a special Christmas surprise but he did not say it was you. This is amazing Harry."

Harry kissed her on the cheek. "Teddy and I have been invited to attend a wedding by a special fried and we decided to have Christmas with the family."

George claimed his nephew. "Hey little man, you know you were only three months old last time I saw you. How did you like your puzzle I sent you?"

Teddy beamed. "I love Uncle George. I love dinos."

Laughing Harry confirmed that his son had already done the puzzle at least three times. The couple had known Harry was seeing someone. He had told them though not who. They were aware Harry had finally adopted Teddy blood wise ad had brought him home. They were definitely happy Harry was moving on. And they were like the rest hoping that Harry might move back to the UK as it seemed even in New York he had fallen for a British bloke.

Angelina had to ask. "Do we get to meet the mysterious boyfriend? I think we should know who it is who finally drew you away from New York."

Harry took a deep breath for he was prepared for a reaction to it. "I have been dating Lucius Malfoy. We have returned for Draco's wedding."

He was not sure how they would react. They had been amazing about Severus. And supportive about Teddy. But the Weasleys had an old blood feud. No one really knew what was the cause of the feud between the two families. But even when Lucius had been outed as a spy it had bee an issue. He knew Neville ad Luna would not have a problem and Oliver would likely think it cool he was bedding him but the twins had been a concern.

George laughed. "Don't look so worried. He is pretty hot for older and a guy. And if he is making you and Teddy here happy, hell I am happy for you."

Angelina agreed with her husband. "You know Fred and Alicia are coming for Christmas Eve dinner, you and Lucius should come and join us."

Reminded that the wedding was before and the couple would be away on a honeymoon he assumed he probably had no other plans. The Tonks wanted them to come for dinner on Christmas day if they were still here. The longer Harry was back in the UK the more he was inclined to stay here permanently. He would have turned down the invite if they had suggested coming to the Burrow on Christmas day with them but h could definitely handle Christmas Eve.

Harry smiled. "Teddy and I will be here. We are not going to see his grandparents until the next day."

George looked at where Teddy was coloring. "You know that invitation included Lucius. Fred will agree with me on this subject I promise."

Laughing Harry had no doubt. The twin very rarely disagreed on most subjects. Besides he knew he was being a bit foolish to have thought the twins would have a problem with Lucius. If they could handle Severus as well as they had who they had a personal history with, an old family feud they did not eve know the meaning of should have been less of a hurdle for them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Unfortunately George was not the last encounter of the red headed variety for Harry that afternoon. He had promised his son ice cream and Teddy was not one for having a short memory about almost anything. He was not leaving Diagon Alley without ice cream. Harry smiled ad decided they would get some ice cream and hit the book store for he had not done some shopping in Diagon Alley for so long ad he definitely would not mid being there a bit longer.

He was just entering Flourish and Blotts when he noticed a familiar bushy haired witch and a red head. He knew Hermione ad Ron had been married the Christmas after they finished school and he could see that they were pushing a pram in front of them.

Harry was trying to avoid them as best as he could for he had no desire to speak to his former best friends when he heard a voice from behind. "So he returned."

Harry turned around to see Ginny Weasley standing in the entrance to the shop. "I was not in exile. Last time I looked this was still a free country."

He had heard about what she had bee up to since the war. He knew she had signed with the Harpies since she had graduated ad she was well known in the wizarding tabloids for being quite the player. He was not one to talk really considering his love life since he left but she had definitely changed over the years. He had meat to leave before the other two saw him but they had heard Ginny and were coming his way. To make matters more interesting it seemed Lucius had finished his work early and had come to join Harry and Teddy shopping for the afternoon.

Lucius reached over and even though he saw the Weasleys he kissed Harry and took Teddy from his arms. "I thought we were going for some ice cream?"


	16. Chapter 16

Lucius reached over and even though he saw the Weasleys he kissed Harry and took Teddy from his arms. "I thought we were going for some ice cream?"

Harry didn't care what the others thought and returned the kiss. "Teddy and I thought we'd look for a new books before we met you at the shop."

Teddy did not seem to catch on to the tension around him. He had just latched on to his Uncle Luc. Lucius was quickly becoming one of his favourite people. Harry loved watching them together. And for a moment he forgot the others were there. He could almost imagine they were a family shopping. And wanted it. He shook his head and returned back to the here and now.

Ron sneered at him. "It was not bad enough you were fucking one Death Eater but now a second? And a Malfoy? And whose devil spawn is that?"

Harry glared. "I don't know if you usually talk like this around your daughter there but you won't around my son. Neither my fiancé or Luc were Death eaters."

Technicality being that they had once been. But they had been tortured into taking the mark. They had turned spy in weeks. But they had saved hundreds of lives. He would not have either of them besmirched. Especially by the likes of these three. They did not know the meaning of loyalty. Or use that kind of language here. The baby who he assumed was a girl as she was in pink was too young to understand but Teddy was not.

Hermione smirked at the boy. "He does not look like either of your sick little lovers but he looks to be what three? Maybe he does not know who the father is."

Lucius spoke. "You want to talk children who do not look like their dads I could comment on yours but I won't. You will leave my nephew out of this."

Ginny laughed. "So the spawn is a Snape. I should be glad if I were you that he did not get the beak or greasy hair. What did he do, hide the baby in a cauldron?"

Looking at Teddy it definitely was a bit hard to explain. It would have been a hell of time hiding a pregnancy for Harry. But Tonks had been at school when she was pregnant and no one had known either. Harry had been away with his fiancé and his dad o missions a lot and he could easily have given birth then. There was more then enough story to explain. Andromeda was a midwife and she had delivered the baby so she would attest if anyone asked who had given birth to the baby.

Ron pointed at the door. "You made the smartest move of your life when you fled after the war. Go back under what ever slimy rock you climbed out from under."

Harry laughed. "Unfortunately Ron London is home. Teddy and I are going to be moving back here permanently. To be closer to our family and to Lucius."

Though he had not mad the decision consciously till that point he did not regret it when he said it. Just like picturing being a family with Lucius when he had come into the store, it seemed right. He and Teddy were comfortable at Grimmauld and it was a proper home. There was a garden out back unlike the penthouse. And he reluctantly admitted he thought perhaps thy would be living at the manor soon enough.

Hermione moved to leave with her daughter. "Well don't be expecting a dinner invitation any time soon. We would not want to ruin our appetites for dinner."

Harry smirked at her. "I would be worried you put rat poison in the food. Honestly I would rather eat food that was made by Kreacher, even if you didn't."

She stormed out of the shop with Ginny on her heels. Harry felt pity for the baby girl in the pram. He could only imagine the kind of role models she would have had in her life. Well hopefully Molly was still warm towards her own family. The only Weasleys that he would have wanted to have any kind of influence over his son were the twins and they had no part of their family. From what Harry knew they had not spoken to any of them in over a year.

Ron was the last one to leave. "I am sure your parents and godfathers are glad thy are dead. They would have been so ashamed of both the men you have fucked."

Harry glared at him. "My parents and godfathers would be proud that I found not one but two amazing men who have stood by me."

Ron looked towards where hi wife and the baby were with his sister outside. "You could have had it all, the fame, the friends, the family but you threw it away."

Harry looked at Teddy in Lucius' arms. He thought about the twins, Neville and Luna, Oliver, the Tonks, even Blaise and Draco and he knew he was lucky. He had all the family and friends he could need. Not that he would not have given anything to have his godfathers and parents back. He had the fame even though he had never wanted it, and e definitely had more then enough money. He was not missing anything.

Harry looked with him. "I agree with Lucius, that little girl looks nothing like you. I might be looking at what or perhaps who your wife is doing after work."

Ron snarled at him. "Just because you are into fucking sick relationships does not mean my wife is a whore. Lynette is definitely a Weasley."

Harry had been saying it to get back at Ron for what h had been saying but he could see a look flash in his friend's eyes. He wondered if there had been some truth to what he had been saying. He wondered if the marriage was not as happy as Ron might want to make it seem. Lucius was right, the baby did not look much like Ron and his old friend did say the baby was Weasley definitely but not his. Harry shook away the thought. The marital problems of his former friends were not his concern now.

He turned back to Lucius and his son. "How about we go and buy these books and go for that ice cream? I think our shopping trip has been interrupted enough."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that evening when Teddy was down in bed Lucius was thinking. Not about Ron and possible paternity though it crossed his mind. He was thinking about his relationship and something that Harry had said when they were in the shop. He was not sure whether Harry had just been saying it in the heat of the moment in an argument with is friends or if he had meant it. Lucius knew it would drive him nuts till he knew and the only way to get the answers was to ask for them. He found Harry in the library and he took a deep breath. He had never really been this worried about such a simple question before.

He looked at Harry. "Did you mean it in the shop when you said that you and Teddy were moving home to London for good?"

Harry nodded. "I have been thinking of it since we returned and I know it is right. I want to be here for my family and friends, and for you as well."

Lucius drew him in for a long warm kiss. He was happy to hear that he had been included in that. He hoped Harry would want to be here with him. Harry knew his mind and assured him that he was definitely a big part of it.

He drew Lucius down. "I am not ready to live with you or an engagement but I want for this to continue. And I know you want to be here with Draco and Blaise."

Lucius nodded. "I would have com back to New York till I convinced you to return with me but you're right. I want to be here, but with you and Teddy here too."

Leaning into his arms Harry assured him he wanted the same. H admitted the vision he had of the three of them as a family, when they were in the store. He was growing more comfortable with it. Lucius knew he was winning and he had every intention of Harry and Teddy living in the manor by Valentine's at the latest.

He kissed Harry and showed off their hands. "I plan on having a ring on their by this time next year, and if I have my way two rings on there."


	17. Chapter 17

Draco and Blaise's wedding day had arrived. Lucius had been asked by his son to stand up for him as his best fried was also his groom. Harry and Teddy were sitting with Andromeda and Ted. They were after all Draco's Aunt and Uncle. And since the war ended Draco had got to know them well. His father had reached out to Draco's only living family after the war and that was the Tonks and Harry oddly enough. Harry and Teddy were sitting in the family row which was quite empty but because of his adoption as heir by Sirius, Harry was legally a member of Draco's family already on his mother's side. Though he was more then ware that Lucius hoped that Harry would be his husband. Lucius had told him the night Harry had told him he and Teddy were going to be staying permanently in London, that he planed on proposing to Harry and hoped to even have them married by this time next year. Harry was not sure he would be ready so soon though but he was starting to realize he would be ready. As he sat watching the wedding he could no longer deny he was picturing his own wedding.

He and Severus had never got past the engagement. They had been together for two years, since early in his sixth year, Christ they had agreed to adopt and raise Teddy if his parents died. But Severus wanted Harry to have a proper wedding, not elope. And had not wanted to make him a widow. Instead Harry had been a widow in all but name. But he realized now it had been over two years and it was okay to move on. And knew Severus would have approved of Lucius. And Remus and Tonks would have approved of Lucius helping him raise his son. Andromeda and Ted had assured him that their daughter would have and son in law as well.

Teddy clapped as he was watching. "Uncle Luc, Uncle Luc."

Harry kissed his son on the head. "He is acting as your Uncle Draco's best man. He will come see you when the wedding is done. We need to be quiet little one."

Though he was not sure his son could sit through it Lucius had insisted he come. Draco had as well. Draco wanted his future stepbrother there. He had started to realize that Harry was a reality in his future. Blaise had made him realize his father was head over heels in love with Harry. And Draco had sent a formal invite. Harry knew that Draco was attempting to make peace with his late godfather's former fiancé and his former lover as well being involved with his dad.

Harry turned back to the ceremony as he noticed that Blaise had been brought to the front by his parents. Harry had noticed some former classmates around he had not seen since graduation. He thought it would be interesting to speak to them at the reception. He saw Pansy was there, Draco's girlfriend before he had come out.

"Do you Draco Lucius Malfoy take Blaise as your husband and bond, united in body and soul, until death parts you?"

Draco looked happier then he had ever seen him. "I do."

"Do you Blaise Carlos Zaibini take Draco as your husband and bond, united in body and soul, until death parts you?"

Blaise he could see was nearly in tears. "I do."

After the rings were exchanged and Lucius had done his part he looked over at Harry and Teddy. He shared a smile with Harry and Teddy waved happily from his place in Harry's lap. Harry was shocked and had to smile when Lucius actually waved to the little boy from his place next to Draco as they went to sign the contract before Draco and Blaise were presented as Draco and Blaise Malfoy. For a moment Harry could actually see himself being the one getting married this time next year and saying those lines with Lucius. The couple were being wed in the snow blanketed gardens which had a slight warming spell on it. But the rest of the manor he could even imagine having a beautiful wedding in or perhaps they would elope.

Andromeda saw him shake his head with the thoughts. "He is getting to you isn't he? Imagining your wedding to Lucius are you?"

Harry kissed her cheek. "I love you and your meddling but we are not there yet. You will have to settle for your grandsons being close to home full time now."

Laughing Andromeda assured him that she was more then happy for that. He had told them the day after he had decided. He had been going to head back to New York to see to his business plans and such but Lucius seemed worried to let him go and had helped him handle business from here. He had people who could run his company for him from New York and he could do some from here in London. His assistant he had found a promotion and new position for her in the company. He would have loved if she would have come with him for he would never find a better assistant but she had a life in New York. He had paid off all of her wedding bills and the mortgage on the house her and her fiancé just managed to make a down payment on, as well as the new job with a pay raise. She had been his life saver and he had been happy to have a way of thanking her for putting up with his craziness for over a year. He had received an invite to her wedding and he would be going.

Harry picked up Teddy and headed inside for the reception would be starting in the ballroom. "How about we go find your Uncle Luc?"

Lucius had come up unseen and kissed him on the cheek. "I am here. We have a bit of time before the reception and then there is a playroom for the kids to use."

Thinking Teddy would likely have a better time in the playroom Harry agreed and handed his son over as Teddy was holding his hands up for Lucius to take him. He saw some odd looks from those who recognized him even after his physical changes since school but he was just going to enjoy being here for the wedding. The Malfoys definitely knew how to throw a beautiful wedding though he assumed the Zaibinis who were also a rich pure blood family, had likely been involved.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius had gone to see his son for a bit and Harry had come back from kissing Teddy. Andromeda and Ted were leaving and taking Teddy for the weekend. Harry had thought it was another perk to staying here. Not the free baby-sitter but all the time for Teddy with the couple. Harry was sipping a glass of wine when he found some of his former classmates coming his way. So far he had won Draco over and had it out with his former friends; he was not sure what he would get from them.

He smiled when he saw Pansy was pregnant. "You look glowing Pansy. Who is the lucky father and husband?"

Pansy smiled and placed her hand against her belly. "Adrian Pucey, you knew him from quidditch, and I have been married for just over a year now."

Harry had of course played quidditch against him for a few years. He had bee one of the few friendly snakes of the older years. Many of them had become Death Eaters like Flint. The only ones their age had been Theo and Daphne as well as another girl Harry had not even known the name of. He could see Pansy looked to be about five months pregnant and she confirmed that she was indeed due with their first son in the end of April. Adrian worked for Gringotts and she worked for a magazine.

Greg looked at him. "I knew you shagged Draco back in school but now you have gone for his dad? I heard rumours you were doing Professor Snape before he died."

Harry shrugged. "I was engaged to Severus yes, and I believe you saw our son with me earlier, Teddy Snape. And yes I am involved with Lucius. Have a problem?"

Vince laughed. "Not at all. Especially since it seems that Draco has no problem. It is kind of cool. I know Draco was happy when his dad finally settled down."

By the time he was joined by Lucius who had brought his son and son in law with him Harry was having a far more then civil talk with them. Draco and Blaise were the only Slytherins he had befriended when they were in school. The others had been forced like Draco because of their parents' positions as spies or neutral parties in this in many cases, to pretend to be cold asses. But they seemed to be cool enough and Harry knew they had likely all growing up a lot including himself.

Draco looked at them and kissed Pansy. "You guys better not be giving my future Papa, no I am sorry Daddy I believe it was, here a hard time. Don't chase him off."

Vince laughed when he saw how red in the face Harry went from that. "No we were just giving him the proper Slytherin third degree. See if he is good enough."

Clapping both grooms on the back as he had not seen them since the ceremony really Harry found himself relaxing a bit. He knew he really needed to head to Hogwarts soon to see Luna and Neville. He was reminded there were some friendly classmates beyond his older brothers and Oliver, to see. Not everyone was Hermione and the Weasleys.


	18. Chapter 18

Christmas had been a wonderful family event. They had spent Christms Eve with the Weasleys and the day with the Tonks. Everyone was so happy he was staying. Draco and Blaise returned from their honeymoon to Bali the day before New Years. Andromeda and Ted did not take no for an answer. They insisted on taking their grandson for the evening so that Harry and his boyfriend to have the night out. As odd as it seemed thy were going on a double date with Draco and Blaise. Harry often thought it funny that Draco who was six weeks older then him could be his stepson some day. But he was happy that he realized he wanted that. He was not sure how soon it would be but he knew he wanted it.

Harry and Lucius met Draco and Blaise at a hot night club that had been opened near Diagon Alley. It was definitely an up scale club. He sat with Blaise when the two Malfoys had headed for the bar to get them some drinks.

Blaise looked at Harry. "You know Lucius is thinking engagement rings already for you. Draco would like you to be official when our baby is born."

Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "Either my possible future stepson has some very active sperm or you were pregnant before you two got married."

Blaise blushed a bit and admitted they had started trying before they married and had found out that morning that they conceived a few days before their wedding, about five days before. Of course they had been engaged for a year and planning the wedding for six months so it definitely had not been a shotgun wedding. They had not told Lucius the good news but they had asked Harry and Lucius to come to tell them. They thought it would be the best way to ring in the New Year.

Lucius brought over a drink and handed it to Harry but eyed his son and son in law. "I have a feeling that there is something you need to tell us."

Draco kissed his husband who had a soda. "We're about to make you, and if you hurry and make Harry an honest man finally, grandfathers."

Lucius was of course over the moon with the news. He had no problem with the fact that Blaise was pregnant before the wedding. He was just so happy with it. He had wanted Harry to remain in London for just this. He had wanted to be close when this day came and he became a grandfather. And if he had his way Harry would be his husband or at least on his way to being his husband, by the time the baby was born. He did not think it would take nine month for them to be engaged. He wanted to legally adopt Teddy who he already blood adopted and wanted a few more down the line, perhaps a daughter since both he and Harry already had sons.

Draco whispered to his dad though loudly enough for Harry to catch some of it. "Hurry up and get a ring on him before he decides to go for a younger model."

Unfortunately it was someone else who answered. "Oh I don't think your Papa has anything to worry about. He seems to like old Death Eater scum cock."

They turned to see Ron behind them and Hermione was some where in the distance. Harry had noticed before that they looked no where near happy together. He again wondered about the baby and her appearance. He was just happy this time that his son was not around. Teddy did not need to be exposed to the likes of Ron again. He must have had blinders on when he had been friends with Ron for the first years of school. He realized Ron had always been like this. He was not surprised that Draco and his friends had made Ron a target. Right now h wished he could go back to school and try and flush his former friend's head in the toilet.

Harry looked over at him. "He might be older but he at least is a good lay. You must not be much of a good lay in bed or your wife might not be looking else where."

Draco pointed over Ron's steaming shoulder. "I heard Percy fathered that baby of yours and now look at her, she is flirting with some bar tender right in front of you."

Shocked to hear who was the perspective father of the little girl Harry tended to think Hermione and Percy actually made a better couple. Though he knew Percy was married as well. He was not sure if Draco was right about the paternity of the baby but h was right about Hermione that night. She was definitely flirting hard and heavy with the bar tender and he swore he saw hr slip him a number. He wondered when his former friend had tuned into such a slut. He had slept around and picked up guys every night in the bar, how he hooked up with Lucius, but he was not a married man. Hermione was married and doing it out in front of her husband.

Ron sneered at them and turned to go to his wife. "You know nothing about my marriage. I feel pity for that baby, having you as the family."

Blaise looked at his husband who was angry at their big news being tarnished. "Don't let him get to you. We still need to make a toast for our new little member."

Harry agreed with Blaise and they soon were making toasts for the baby. When the countdown started they had changed to champagne, cider for Blaise and they made resolutions for the New Year. Lucius though waited right until the clock struck midnight before he said his. He dragged Harry into a long passionate kiss; reminded that the old myth had who you kissed t New Years you will spend the year with. He had every intention of spending more then just this coming year with Harry.

Lucius held him tenderly. "I resolve to have you as my husband and trying for our own baby this time next year. And I will keep this resolution I swear."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days after the holiday Harry and Teddy were speeding the day together. Since he left New York his work ethic had taken a nose dive. Or at least in his mind. Lucius told him h still worked more then he did. Which was hard to accomplish. But he made sure to be home for dinner every night and all day in the weekends and even then he often took days off. For the first time since Teddy was born he was actually able to be a hands on Dad. He had to admit h was hoping he would be ready to help Lucius keep his resolution. He wanted to raise Teddy with Lucius and have more children with him. Teddy was already coming to see Lucius as Papa though he did not use the term yet. Both sons were behind the marriage as was Lucius and the Tonks, it seems only Harry stood in the way. And he had to admit he was falling in love with Lucius. As hard as he fought to keep his heart closed off in fear of it being broken again after the loss of his first love, he was falling badly for Lucius. And he could no longer really deny he could see a future with him.

Harry and Teddy had been invited to have lunch with Uncle George and Aunt Angie. Now into her eighth month and the doctors warning with twins she could go into labour at any time, Angelina was going stir crazy being at home all of the time and Harry had agreed to come for lunch. He was heading to pick up some flowers when he was about to have quit the interesting run in.

Teddy started pointing. "Uncle Georgie, Uncle Georgie."

Harry shook his head. "Your Uncle is at the shop little man."

He did notice a red head and it was definitely a Weasley butt it was Percy. And he was shocked to see he was walking towards one of the hotels along the side street with an arm around a woman. He was even more shocked to see that it was Hermione. He had no idea how the two were acting like this so publically. He knew Penelope, Percy's wife, was the manager of Flourish and Blotts which was just up the street.

It seemed he was not the only one who spotted them for Penelope he was sure appeared and slapped her husband. "George warned me but I did not believe him."

Percy rubbed his face and looked like he was about to slap her but Harry and Teddy appeared at her side. "Back off Percy. You will not touch your wife."

Glaring at him Percy showed no shame and walked off with Hermione who showed no shame or remorse. He wondered how much Ron knew Hermione did not seem worried that her husband might learn from his sister in law that his wife and brother were heading into a hotel before his wife caught them. Harry scooped his son up who was confused but really did not know what was going on and turned to Penelope who was in tears.

He sighed. "Come with me Penny. I am having lunch with George and Angelina. I am sure you could use a friendly face right about now."

Penny looked at him surprised but nodded. "George has been so nice even though the family cut him off. He tried warning me last week. I was such a fool."

They headed for George's. George was shocked but welcomed Penny in. The twins had really had no contact with the rest of their family. But he had felt bad for her and tried to stop her from getting hurt as she just did. He had heard his brother ranting in a bar that Lynette was not his but Percy's. Angelina did her best to calm Penelope down and she ended up staying put later when Harry and Teddy left.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry was not surprised to hear a week later that Penny was filing for divorce. He felt bad for her as she had recently found out she was pregnant. She and Percy had bee trying. George did not have a renter in the old flat. He and Angelina had offered to let her live with them but she would not. She had not wanted charity. She had agreed to move into the flat. It had two bedrooms for when the baby came. And the rent was almost non existent. George felt bad for his sister in law. He had never been fond of Percy but even he had not believed that Percy would have pulled this.

Harry had come for lunch and George explained what he knew. Percy was not contending the divorce. He was willing to let Penny have their house. He was even willing to sign over full custody of the baby. He just wanted nothing more to do with her. Penny would sell the house. She was not getting any alimony and the small child support from Percy would not be enough to support them even living in the house when she was on maternity leave with the baby.

George sighed. "Hermione has filed for divorce and is taking Lynette. It seems her and Percy plan on taking off for the US or some where when they can."

Harry was shocked and shook his head. "I know she is almost done law school. And the baby is his but I never imagined this. I wonder what your parents say."

He had of course not spoken to his parents in years. Neither had Fred. But they could guess. To find out that Percy had cheated on his pregnant wife with his brother's wife and was taking off with her when his divorce was final, was a shock. Ron was not Lynette's dad and since he had never adopted her there was little chance he would have had a chance to have custody of her if he fought his wife. From the sounds of it he had no intention to. He did not want to raise Percy's daughter.

Angelina came in. "We are doing what we can for her but even when she sells the house there are many bills to pay off and she won't have a lot left after it."

Harry nodded. "I will speak to her and see if she will accept a job from me or Lucius. I mean she is a trained book keeper. Both of us could find her work."

Though she loved her job working for a book store did not pay much even as manager. And she would have to go on maternity leave when she entered her third trimester. Harry was sure he could find her a place. And he would arrange her to have paid maternity leave. There would be a significant raise for her. He hoped it could help. He was not sure why he cared. He had never known her well. But he did not like what Percy and his former best friend were putting hr through. He wanted to help.

Penelope had come in behind Angelina and had heard the last part. "You would really do that for me and the baby? The family has wronged you so much."

Harry stood and kissed her on the cheek. "I would and will. If not me Lucius will find you some work. You have been wronged by that family as well it seems."

George and Angelina were trying to help her but Harry knew he and Lucius could do more. He spoke to his boyfriend when he went for dinner with Lucius later. His boyfriend had been surprised but he reacted the same way. He offered real estate agent to help her sell the home and he actually had a job in mind for her. They usually did not offer maternity leave paid for such a new hire but he would for her. Harry was already thinking about some anonymous deliveries of baby furniture and other things that she would need. He was no more sure then penny why he was caring so much other then a reaction to two of his former best friends being involved.

Lucius pulled him back onto his arms and kissed him tenderly. "You know along with being an amazing dad, and great lay, you have an amazing heart."

Harry smirked at him. "Flattery is not getting you any where. Don't think for one moment I am allowing those movers any where near my house."

Lucius had decided to be a bit more forceful. He had told Harry from the start that he always got what he wanted. And Harry had no idea how true that was. He thought Lucius could be stubborn. Lucius had actually taken it further. He had sent movers to Grimmauld. They had informed him that they had been hired to move him and his son to Malfoy manor. Harry had not been impressed and he had threatened to send the aurors on them if they did not vacate his house. Lucius had answered by simply shrugging and saying that Harry should have expected it. He had told his lover that he would have Harry in the manor by Valentine 's Day.

Lucius held him. "They will be coming back every day Harry until you agree to let them do their work. And their visits will increase in number."

Harry laughed and shook his head. "I told you that Teddy and I would move in but you just need to give me time. I will have you charged with stealing if you try."

Laughing Lucius reminded him he had a number of attorneys. There was no way he would be going to jail. And if he did he was sure that Harry would miss him. Harry shrugged and side he assumed he would miss the flowers and Teddy might miss him a bit. Lucius knew he was just joking. They had been spending more and more time together. He had a feeling Harry was ready to move in with him but he was just putting up a fight for the heck of it as it was how their relationship worked.

He pointed at a door. "A bedroom is ready for your son already. I will have you in here by Valentine 's Day and married by this Christmas. I am not giving up."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

February came with Harry still at Grimmauld. Lucius had kept his word and got Penny a good job and raise. And her house sold for more so that she had some savings. Hermione and Percy had disappeared off to France with the baby and Ron was hiding from the world. Harry and Lucius were doing well. Lucius had surprised Harry though with the most unconventional start to their Valentine 's Day celebrations. He took Harry to the hospital. Teddy was with his grandparents. Draco and Blaise were at the two month mark and with magic the healers could tell the gender with an ultrasound spell.

Draco smiled when he saw that Harry had come with his dad, as the healer was starting the spell. "Glad you came. Hoping this will be your grandchild soon enough."

Lucius laughed and agreed with his son. "I am hoping so too Draco though he is being stubborn and will not even move in just yet."

Their laughter was soon directed and turned into tears when the image of the baby appeared. Harry remembered when he saw Tonks' scan. He wondered what it would be like to be the daddy and know it was his baby. Teddy was his son and would mean as much to him as any he bore, but back then he had not been. Harry watched Draco, Blaise and even Lucius in tears and the amazement in their faces when they learned they were expecting a healthy baby boy. Draco reminded his husband that the Malfoys always had a son first. They were both only children but they hoped to have a few more.

Lucius thought the news of his grandson was the best gift but over dinner Harry gave a better one. "What is this? It looks like an old suitcase."

Harry kissed him. "It is the last of my bags. Your movers brought mine and Teddy's things to the manor. You were right,."

He had been determined to have Harry live with him by today and he did. Right on the dot. A grandson on the way and now Harry and Teddy living with him. Today was perfect. Now all he had to do was convince Harry to marry him. He wanted more kids and he was hoping for a little girl as they both had sons already. But he had conquered one hurdle and he could focus on the next one now. He was determined and he never backed down when he had his mind or heart set on something.

He kissed Harry and his hand. "Now to get the ring on your hand. You know I will not back down now that I won this one. You will be my fiancé soon."


	20. Chapter 20

Just over two weeks later Harry and Lucius had babies on the mind again. George and Angelina were bringing the twins home. They had seen them at the hospital. Harry had gone a bit over board. Angelina had been on total bed rest the last three weeks. And she had been worried about the nursery. Harry had decided a simple baby shower gift would not suffice. They were having twins so he had thought a double big gift was called for. He had called upon some of Lucius' contacts and had the nursery done up for them from top to bottom. It was definitely all decked out for the couple. He planed to help Penny by doing a nursery for her baby later on. George thought his brother had lost his mind. And he argued it was way too much. But Harry was too stubborn and side they could not turn down a gift. Besides it was decorated and furbished before they had even seen it. Angelina had yet to see it and was excited to see it considering her husband's reactions to the room. The beautiful room was nice and sunny, perfect for the nursery for it was not only right off the master bedroom but it also had the best light in the house.

Angelina was stunned to tears when she entered the room. Harry had asked Teddy what the theme should have been. It was no surprise since his room in New York was dinosaurs and his here looked like a jungle. Wall to wall murals covered all the walls except the one which had the window which had a wardrobe on one side and bookcases full of toys and books and other items. The mural was designed to look like central park zoo and there were all types of animal like a chimp in a tire swing above one of the cribs and a giraffe eating leaves from a tree above the other. There were all new white furniture except the rocking chair had blue padding, and there was a fully stocked change table. The only thing that was not animals was the mobiles which were quidditch ones, since both mum and dad had played.

Angelina had tears streaming down her cheeks as she sunk into the rocking chair with her youngest in her arms. "Harry this is too much. This is incredible."

George managed to clap Harry on the back while he was still holding the older twin. "Thank you little brother. I think Lucius over there is rubbing off on you."

Snorting Lucius did not think so. Harry was already a bit over the top before Lucius met him again. Harry loved to do things big. They were always upping each other. George though that Teddy would be spoiled and if they had kids together, would as well. Teddy's third birthday was in a month and they could only imagine. But the twins were definitely lucky to have their Uncle Harry close. Harry had been named godfather to the older of the two, with Lucius. Fred and Alicia were to the younger of the twins. Fred was coming later that day. He had been at the hospital when the babies were born.

Harry took up the twin from George. "You know I am grateful they take after you Angie. Other then the coloring unfortunately."

Angelina laughed as she looked at her husband who looked hurt and at her son. "I think they would have been quite cute if they looked a bit more like their dad."

The twins were definitely Angelina's. Other then the fair skin and dark auburn hair and blue eyes from Fred. They had his coloring but the shape and size of the eyes and other facial features were definitely from their mother. They were two pretty cute babies. Their so were identical except their older son had a dimple near his mouth. They had decided to continue the tradition started with he and Fred, as the twins were the third generation of male twins in the family. The originals had been Fabian and Gideon, then Frederick Gideon and George Fabian. Their eldest son they had named Felix George and the younger was Gabriel Frederick.

When Harry and Lucius got home later a comment made by George earlier came to his mind. "If we marry, would you want more kids? I mean with Draco having..."

Lucius cut him off with a kiss. "With Draco making me a Grandpa? I already have a nearly three year old son. You know I love Teddy. I would love to have more."

Harry had been wondering before George asked. He was not sure he was even considering marriage yet. But he did want children of his own. He loved Teddy more then life. And nothing in the world would change that he was his son. But he wanted a few more. He had never thought to actually confirm with Lucius he wanted more. Lucius had been amazing about Teddy. And he had definitely stepped up with the little boy. But he had still bee worried Lucius might not want diapers and midnight feeds and that at his age. Teddy was past that point before they got together and Draco and Blaise were making him a grandfather. Harry had wanted to make sure Lucius would want more, before he considered marriage down the line with him.

Lucius looked to the door to Teddy' room where he was napping. "I want nothing more then to make you my husband and Teddy a big brother one day. I swear."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius had decided he wanted to do something special. He knew he and Harry had only been dating since September but he wanted this. He wanted Harry. He wanted to have him as his husband. He would give Harry the time. If Harry needed time to accept his proposal or a long engagement he would give it. But he wanted to propose. He wanted Harry to know where his heart was. Their entire romance had been whirl wind. He knew Harry had finally moved on from the loss and when he had finally told Lucius he loved him it had meant the world. Harry has finally been able to brave risking his heat again. Lucius swore it was not a risk. He would do everything to ensure that Harry and Teddy had him for decade to come.

He decided to take a trip to propose. Teddy had been talking about Africa. He wanted to go on a safari so bad. Lucius thought a family trip to Africa for the three of them could present a perfect surprise place to propose. He decided to make the trip a birthday gift for Teddy. He had gone a bit over board with Teddy's birthday.

Harry had been stunned when he saw a circus in the back yard with elephants and performers and carnival food. "Lucius you don't know the meaning of small."

Lucius handed him an envelope. "Well then you might not like the gift. It is kind of a gift for all three of us."

Harry was surprised when he saw the itinerary for the three of them to go for two weeks to Kenya in a week. Harry stared at him if not believing but he nodded. Harry pulled him into a warm kiss. He was reminded what he said about the nursery. You could not turn down a gift. Harry knew that Teddy would love the trip and he thought that it would be amazing for the three of them to take a proper trip together like this.

Draco looked at his dad when he was watching Harry take Teddy for a pony ride. "So you really are going to go through with this, proposing to him in Africa?"

Lucius nodded and produced a small box from his pocket. "I am. I have planned the perfect way to propose. I just hope he says yes to me."

He wanted to make it as memorable as possible for Harry. He had not been the first person to propose to Harry. But he would be the last, or he hoped. Harry would have it all. He would have the most romantic proposal. And if he said yes he would have a dream wedding. He would take Harry on a proper romantic trip for their honeymoon but Teddy was as much a part of the possible wedding as either Harry or Lucius and Lucius could not think of proposing without Teddy with them.

Draco clapped his dad on the back. "You know I never thought I'd say this until you brought him to my wedding but I really hope my son will call Harry Grandpa."

author note: Fred and George were named in honour of Prewett twins Fabian and Gideon. So I decided the third generation of twins would continue the F and G.

Felix George Weasley: Felix (Latin) happy or prosperous for the F name, George (Greek) farmer, in honour of baby' daddy

Gabriel Frederick Weasley: Gabriel (Hebrew) God is my strength for the G name, Frederick (Englih) peace ruler in honour of Uncle


	21. Chapter 21

Harry was amazed. And that was hard to do. He had seen a lot of the world during the past few years but he had never been to Africa. He had to admit he was nearly as excited as Teddy was. Teddy was the most of course. He wanted to see lions and elephants and lions and monkeys. And not in a cage. He had loved animals when he went to the zoo with Uncle Luc. The nursery theme for the twins did not surprise him. They were going to be staying at a wizarding resort. It was in muggle Kenya against the law for homosexual relations. Besides being at the resort they would not need to try and explain who was taking care of Teddy in the evenings when the two of them went for some alone time. This might have been a family trip but both Harry and Lucius had every intention of some alone time together. They both were reminded of their trip to Bora Bora and all the fun they had in a hammock. They knew there would be no hammocks here but they assumed they could still find something fun to keep the blood pumping for both of them. Lucius had booked them into the empire suite so that they had two bedrooms and did not have to worry about Teddy. Dobby, who had been acting as nanny to Teddy since their return to the UK, was coming. Dobby had over looked the fact that Harry was now involved with his former master. He had even returned to the manor when Harry moved in. Dobby quite adored Teddy and had experience as he had taken care of Draco since birth and it was only when Draco was too old that Dobby had been on purpose Harry had learned, set free to keep an eye on Harry.

Harry was stunned when they arrived. It was not the hotel itself. It was a beautiful hunting lodge style resort with a massive infinity pool. It was the fact that it was perched right on the crater of a volcano. Harry had been to volcano craters before but he had not ever stayed on one. The suite had the most amazing views on three sides, of the pool, the crater and the plains below where Teddy excitedly pointed at elephants. There were vaulting ceilings and luxurious African safari feel furniture and art on the walls. There was a Jacuzzi tub that could have easily fit four of them.

Teddy was not one to sit still. "Uncle Luc, Uncle Luc, can we go see the elephants now?"

Lucius looked serious. "I don't know little man. Your Daddy looks pretty tired. I think we should head to bed."

That made Teddy pout bigger then Harry had ever seen before. He was a bit too young to know his Uncle had just been teasing him. They had made sure to leave right after an early breakfast. They had known Teddy would be anxious to see more. And there would have been no keeping him in doors. Lucius had actually arranged a very special experience with Teddy. He had wanted to start out the trip on a very special note. His other plan was for the last night they were there and he hoped it would end their trip on an incredible note.

Harry kissed his son on the head. "Your Uncle Luc was making a poor joke. We will be going and seeing the elephants I promise."

Lucius nodded and took the boy. "I saw you with the elephants at your birthday and thought we definitely needed to start there."

Of course he had been right. He took them both down to the plains below. Teddy had loved the circus and had not ever wanted to get off the elephant. He asked Uncle Luc for one. Lucius got around that with the trip ad a promise to buy Teddy a pony for they had stables, when he was bigger. They were taken out in a muggle style jeep. They were taken on a mini safari where they saw some zebras and giraffes but Teddy had his heart set on elephants. They finally got to an area where there was a herd of elephants including some babies. The muggle safaris would have had to be careful and keep their distance but they got to get out. They had protective magic shields around them and could walk among the herd. They could even touch some of them. The more dangerous elephants were kept at bay.

Teddy giggled when a baby elephant was eating some plants from his hands. "Tickles Daddy. It so cool. Not like feeding carrots to Uncle Luc's horses."

Lucius shook his head. "You know Thunder might be sad if he knew you said that. He has become quite fond of you coming and feeding him carrots."

Sharking his head Teddy promised he would still visit Thunder. He reminded his Uncle as they got back to the jeep about his promise to get him a pony. Harry shared a smile with Lucius. He reminded his boyfriend when it came to something he wanted Teddy had a very long memory. George and Draco both seemed to think that it showed that Teddy was truly the son of both of them already. Only George knew how true that was. Lucius did not plan even when they wed to let anyone know. He would legally adopt Teddy but for the boy's safety it was better that he continued to be considered the biological son of Harry and Severus. It took nothing away from Remus and Tonks or from the place that Lucius hoped to have in their life.

Back at the hotel Harry settled his son into a booster seat for dinner. "How did you enjoy your first wild elephants little man?"

Teddy beamed. "Cool Daddy. But now see monkeys and lions and crocodiles and rhinos and....."

Laughing Lucius reminded the little boy that they were there for two weeks and they would make sure he saw it all. They were going to see the Massai and were going to the coast for a time as well. The last day was the only day Harry saw a blank in the itinerary in the evening and he knew he would have something planned.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Teddy was with Dobby for the night and Harry had no idea what his boyfriend had up his sleeve at all. He knew it would be amazing. He was amazed even though prepared for something amazing when he found an incredible air balloon waiting for them. Lucius led him over to the balloon and helped Harry in. Harry noticed a basket to one side but Lucius just held him as they took off into the sky. It was an hour or so before sun down and the view as they headed over the plains towards Mount Kilimanjaro in Tanzania was amazing. They had seen a lot of the plains but nothing like this. Harry had his breath taken away from the view. They touched down on an out croft of the mountain where Harry was expecting the picnic basket but there was a candle light dinner waiting for him.

Lucius helped him sit. "I thought we needed a romantic way to end the trip. I was happy to have Teddy with us but....."

Harry cut him off with a kiss. "But we need some time alone. I more then agree. Thank you for this trip and tonight. You have been so amazing."

Kissing Harry and revealing the amazing barbeque beef dinner Lucius assured Harry that he and Teddy were worth it. He loved them both. And loved to spoil them. Dinner was wonderful and Harry was not surprised when music appeared from no where and they danced. It was back on the balloon when they were heading back and the sun was painting the sky hundreds of colors that Lucius brought out champagne and chocolate covered strawberries and something else. Harry stared in utter shock at the little green box and dropped to one knee.

Lucius showed a huge emerald ring. "I love you. I love you and Teddy more then life. I know this is fast but our whole romance has been. I want a life, a future with you and our little and a hopefully a few more. Will you marry me?"


	22. Chapter 22

Harry stared at him in shock. Lucius was actually down on one knee. It was not the first time. He could remember Severus proposing to him. It had not been like this. It had not been in a hot air balloon right. They had not been on a romantic trip. But it had bee the middle of the war. Severus would have given him better if he could. Harry was speechless. He had sworn when Severus died he would never love again. He had sworn when he started seeing Lucius it was a fling. Even when he had admitted he was in love he had been reluctant. He had been reluctant to allow himself the next step. This was fast. They had not even dated for a year. But he and Teddy were so happy. Lucius loved them both more then life. He was such an amazing Papa to Teddy. And he would be an incredible husband to Harry. And Harry loved him. As scared as he was he knew he wanted this. He knew he wanted a future with this man. He wanted to move on with his life and have it all. With him. He wanted Draco's kids to call him Grandpa. He wanted to grow old with Lucius. He wanted kids with Lucius. He just wanted Lucius.

He knew Severus would approve. He knew he would smile to learn Harry and Lucius were together. He had always told Harry he wanted him to move on if he died. And Remus and Tonks would have been happy. They would want Teddy to have two daddies. They would have seen how much Lucius loved both of their sons. They wanted Harry and Severus to raise Teddy if they died. But they would approve of Lucius.

Lucius was scared. "I know this is quick. You can tell me. I can wait for an answer. We'll have a long engagement. Please just don't say no. Please think on it."

Harry shook his head. "No."

Lucius was pale. "Harry please just consider it. I will wait......"

Harry bent down and cut him off with a kiss. "I mean no I don't need to wait. I love you. I want to marry you. I want to be a family with you and Teddy."

It took a few more times of Harry saying yes before reality sunk in for Lucius. Lucius slid the ring from the box and on to Harry's hand. It seemed so perfect there. He had never proposed. Narcissa had been an arranged marriage. This was so different. He had never thought at his age he would have this. He had never thought at his age he would fall madly in love and in less then a year be proposing to the man he loved. Or raising a three year old. But he wanted it all. He wanted more. He wanted more kids with Harry as well. He wanted what he had never had before. And he knew he was going to have it.

He stumbled to his feet and dragged Harry into his arms for a long tender kiss. He would have twirled him around but they were in the hot air balloon still. His head was spinning. He knew they would have to tell Draco and the others when they got back. But he knew they would be happy. Harry's family had been trying to get him to move on including Teddy's grandparents. He had already got their blessing. And Draco had helped him decide to propose. Draco was hoping they would be married before he made them grandparents. As they landed back at the hotel Harry seemed to know where his thoughts lay.

He kissed Lucius. "I don't want to wait very long to marry. I want us to be married and start a life and a family together. We have done the rest whirl wind."

Lucius beamed with the news as he took his fiancé off to bed. "I would suggest our anniversary of when we started dating but my grandson is due near then."

They decided on a wedding in the first week of July. As they made love Lucius could not get his mind off of it. He would make it the wedding of Harry's dreams. It would be special, not the traditional wedding. The two of them had never had a very traditional relationship. He would make sure that it was everything Harry could have ever wanted though and the honeymoon to follow would be out amazing enough even to blow Harry out of the water. Now that he had Harry he had no intentions of slowing anything down at all. He was going to spend the rest of his life making Harry and teddy smile. And any kids they had in the future. He promised himself.

In the morning they were having breakfast before they were to leave. Teddy noticed the ring almost right way. He had of course never seen his Daddy wearing any jewellery other then the pendent he wore about his neck sometimes.

Harry knelt. "What do you think about me and Uncle Luc getting married? He would like to become your new Papa."

Teddy looked back and forth between them. "I get sisters and brothers if you marry?"

Laughing Lucius kissed the little boy. "We plan on it little man. It would make Uncle Draco your big brother and you will have a little nephew soon."

Teddy scrambled into his arms and hugged him. "I want you to be Papa. I want you to marry Daddy and be my Papa."

They both held the little boy and were relieved he was happy. They had known he would be. He adored Lucius. They already lived with him. Uncle Luc was one of the coolest people ever, ever since Uncle Luc went down the slide with him in New York and that had not slowed down. He was definitely happy to hear. It made them leaving Africa a little less rough for he was so excited about the wedding and promise of some new siblings, that Teddy barely noticed when they left.

Back at the manor Lucius looked at Harry. "Now to tell our families about this."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They waited a week and had the Weasleys, the friendly ones of course, and the Tonks as well as Draco and Blaise, Luna and Neville, and Oliver who was actually in the country for once. Everyone had their suspicions. Draco was the only one who had known his dad's plans. But the others guessed. They had a feeling there had been more to the trip then taking animal crazy little Teddy on a safari though that had bee a part of it they knew for sure. Both Harry and Lucius knew they could not hide it long so they had some wine brought out when they were all there.

Lucius spoke when everyone had wine. "I asked Harry to marry me when we were on a hot air balloon ride and he had said yes."

Harry showed off the ring. "We know it is quickly but so has been our romance. We're going to get married the first weekend in July."

Everyone was smiling and cheering with the news. Harry found himself dragged into hugs. His brothers thought it was about bloody time. And so did the girls really. They knew that Harry had suffered a great loss. Losing one's first love was painful. Especially the way he had lost Severus. But they knew he needed to move on and there was no doubt that Lucius was the right man for him and the right Papa for Teddy.

Andromeda hugged him. "We will be there for the wedding Harry as we know our daughter and your dad would have wanted. We are so happy for the two of you."

Ted hugged him and looked at Lucius. "Don't think this changes what I said before. You hurt either my son or grandson and I will come after you."

Lucius assured the man that he would never hurt either Harry or Teddy. He was happy when Andromeda and Ted suggested out loud for the others to hear that Lucius should adopt Teddy. They knew of the blood adoption but the others did not. They wanted Teddy to be properly Lucius' son. Remus and Tonks would have wanted it.

Draco was beaming. "So I guess Dad will have made an honest man out of you when my son is born. I guess he will get to call you Grandpa Harry."

Harry laughed. "I was joking about you calling me Dad but I would be honoured if your kids called me Grandpa. I will just be the world's youngest best looking one."

That brought great deal of laughter and smiles. Everyone agreed on the youngest part at least. Harry was just happy that Draco supported the wedding. His approval was as important at Teddy's had been. Lucius had assured him his son would approve. And he was reminded of the talk at New Year's when out with the boys but hearing it from Draco himself definitely put him at more ease then before.


	23. Chapter 23

On the eve of his wedding Harry was amazed. Lucius had not told him anything about the wedding. He refused to tell Harry. He said it would be Harry's dream. Harry knew to trust him. Lucius never did anything simple. He wanted to make sure Harry never forgot the day. It was not like he could have. Even tonight was planned. Harry thought his friends were taking him out for some simple drinks, but the Hogshead which they took him to had undergone a transformation and looked like the night club they met in when they were in London. Harry was touched his fiancé had gone to all that trouble for him.

The morning of the wedding he was getting dressed. The twins were serving as his groomsmen. He had asked Andromeda and Ted to give him away. As the younger member he was to be escorted down the aisle. Draco and a very pregnant Blaise were standing up for Lucius. He was excited. He had dreamed of his wedding. He had dreamed of one for years. The groom had changed but he was still madly in love with the groom and he was happier then he could have hoped.

Harry was dressed in his robes. He had his pocket watch that had belonged to Sirius but Andromeda and Ted had given him a pair of cufflinks. Tonks had given them to Remus on their wedding day. The couple knew they would have wanted Harry to wear them. One was a wolf and the other was a star to represent the werewolf and the Black tradition of names from the stars.

Draco appeared as he was almost done and handed him a box. "Dad wanted you to have this for the ceremony and he told me to thank you for the chain."

Harry hugged him. "Thanks Draco for being here for this. It means as much to me as to your Dad that you and Blaise are a part of this wedding."

Returning the hug Draco assured him he was thrilled. He had wanted his dad to settle down and find love. He had been surprised in his choice. But Harry made him happy. Harry would ensure when his son was born Lucius would be around for him. He was even happy for his new brother. Harry had been surprised. Teddy was going to be spending part of the time Harry and Lucius were away on a honeymoon, with Draco and Blaise. Draco wanted to have some practice with his son as well as getting to spend more time with his little brother. He had been spending time with Teddy as well as his dad and Harry since the engagement. Teddy was so excited about having a big brother even if he was six weeks older then his Daddy and thought the fact he was going to be an Uncle was so cool.

Harry opened the box and found a beautiful gold chain with a flat disk like pendent. The pendent had a lion and a snake entwined on it and Harry saw their names, Teddy, Draco and Blaise's names with room to add a few new names to it. On the back he found a quote on the back which brought him to tears.

Fred helped him put the pendent on and read it. "I carry your heart with me; I carry it in my heart. That is beautiful."

Harry touched the pendent. "Sev. He was reminding me of Sev. It is from a poem from EE Cummings. Severus gave me a copy when he proposed to me."

Lucius had told him he understood. Severus was his first love. And would always be a part of him. Harry had once though Severus his soul mate, his destiny. But he was wrong. As much as he would always love Severus and carry a part of him with him, Lucius was his soul mate; he was his future, his life. He knew he could move on and be happy for he was madly in love with Lucius. He wanted nothing more the. The pendent represented his future, he and Lucius represented in the symbol, and their family, room to add the grandchildren and future kids. But the quote on the back and the symbol of a phoenix and a moon represented his past. As he was apparated away by the twins for his ceremony he knew he was ready to enter this marriage with all of his heart but his past would always be with him.

Harry's mind was brought to the present. They were in the most amazing place. They were at some amazing muggle location. Harry realized they were at the Tate modern. He was not sure they did weddings but he knew Lucius could swing anything. Lucius collected art, more classical, but the gallery definitely reminded Harry of New York where the two had started and knew it was why Lucius had chosen the location for them. Their guests were in simple lines of chairs, about forty guests, n the main hall of the gallery and Lucius was waiting up front for him with the minister and with Draco and Blaise. The concrete and modern art sculptures and cool decor my not have been a very traditional wedding but as Harry walked down the aisle with the Tonks, Teddy in Draco's arms, he thought t was perfect.

Up front the minister started. "We are gathered here today to join Lucius and Harry in marriage. The men have chosen to write their own vows."

Lucius took his hand. "I came to New York on a mid life crisis. My son said it. I denied it. I had been in a loveless arranged marriage, forced to spy. I had never had freedom before. I went to a club one night for a drink and decided to hit on the hot looking bloke I saw. I did not recognize you at first but you did. I never thought marriage, definitely not kids. You though were a challenge. I was used to winning and dinning people and sweeping them off their feet but you kept leaving my head spinning. You whisked me off to Bora Bora after days and you gave me such a chase. When I learned you were a daddy I was even more intrigued. I fell in love with not only you but that little boy. I knew I had to make you my husband and become his Papa. I told you I would not stop till I had you. I proposed on a hot air balloon and I knew t was quick and I knew you were not sure you could move on yet but I risked it. I love you, I love Teddy, and I swear even though I have you now I will not stop romancing you, treating you like a king, making you and Teddy know, well along with Draco and his family, you are my world. And any kids to come.

"Do you Lucius Abraxas Malfoy take Harry as your husband and bond, united in heart, body and soul till divided by death?"

"I do."

Harry had to try and follow. "I was not sure I could love again. My family told me it was time to move on. That I needed to be happy again. I took off at eighteen with my son to start a new life. I thought I had lost my soul mate. But I know I have not. He was my first love and a part of me always but you are my soul mate, you are who I am to spend my life with. I thought you were a bit of fun. But you refused to go. I looked at it like a game with you. But the first time I seriously knew we had a future was watching you and my son on the swings and in a sand box. I never thought to see Lucius Malfoy in the sand box. You are the other part of my heart, you make me laugh. You are an amazing Papa to my little boy. I can not imagine my future or my life without you any more."

"Do you Harry James Black take Lucius as your husband and bond, united in heart, body and soul till divided by death?"

"I do."

Draco presented Harry with a ring. "Take this ring and claim my father as your husband while I stand witness."

Harry slid the ring on. "With this ring I take you as my husband and bond."

Fred handed a ring to Lucius. "Take this ring and claim my brother as your husband while I stand witness."

Lucius slid the ring on. "With this ring I take you as my husband and bond."

The minister announced. "By the powers that be I pronounce you husbands. Lucius kiss your husband."

Lucius drew Harry into a long and passionate kiss. Harry could not believe it was finally done. He was finally Harry Malfoy, well Black-Malfoy. Teddy's adoption papers were signed at the same time as the wedding contract and like Harry he was a Black-Malfoy. They were a family finally. And he was over the moon.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Out in the gardens along the river there was a reception set up. There was no formal head table kind of set up. There was a night club feel with higher tables and bar stool type set up, booster seats for kids. It was all acrylic and steel. Fish swam in the bottom of the small pot like vases that held simple tropical flowers. Even the menu reflected their past. It was five star versions of bar food, and a great bar for drinks muggle style. They even had a live band who played both wizard and muggle music alike. The wedding ceremony had been incredible and the reception was beautiful. Among some of Lucius' guests were old schoolmates of Harry's, including Pansy whose husband had come as both their parents were long time friends of the Malfoys.

Lucius drew him onto the dance floor for their first dance. "I have never been this happy. I can't believe that we are married and going to start a family tonight."

Harry rested his head against his husband. "Either can I. Thank you for the gift and including the back. I meant it; you are my soul mate and my future."

Lucius did not need to be assured. He knew Harry meant it. Severus was his past. They had both loved Severus dearly. Harry and he had decided they were starting tonight for a baby. They were both hoping for a girl since they both had sons and they had a grandson on the way as well. The Malfoys needed some pink in their life. They would not be unhappy with more blue this time though either. Watching the couple through the reception there was no doubt how much in love they were and laughed when Harry managed to smash a piece of cake into his husband's face, one of the few traditional elements they managed to include.

Teddy was brought before they were to take off for their surprise honeymoon and Harry hugged him. "You be good for your grandparents and new big brother."

Teddy smiled and nodded his head. "Yes Daddy. You and Papa have fun. Make me big brother."

Laughing Harry looked at Draco and both he and Lucius knew Draco had been talking to their son. They sad their goodbyes and Harry went into his husband's arms. He had no idea what he should be expecting. Lucius had refused to tell him where they were going on their honeymoon. He had simply told Harry it was something that would impress even the globe trotting Harry.

Lucius kissed his eyelids when they arrived. "Open your eyes my love so I can know if I made a good choice."


	24. Chapter 24

Lucius was smiling when he saw his husband's reaction. It had taken a lot of thinking to come up with some place which would take his husband's breath away like this. Harry had traveled a lot with business and for pleasure over the past few years. He had gone to muggle and wizarding tour agents. He had finally picked this. From the amazement on his husband's face he had been right. They were standing on the deck of the wizarding version of a muggle yacht, a luxury well above five star yachts which was glass bottom among other things.

Lucius kissed Harry. "You remember when we decided to go away for the first time and you whisked me off to Bora Bora to your little resort there?"

Harry laughed ad realized where they were anchored off of. "We are in Hawaii? I was expecting something more off the wall and unexpected. This is traditional."

Laughing Lucius told him he had been thinking the same thing. But he remembered that first trip. He had meant to go to Hawaii the day after they met. But when Harry left him alone in bed the next morning Lucius was intrigued and stayed. He tried to tempt Harry to go to Hawaii but ended up in Bora Bora. Harry owned a resort there and he had wanted to keep Lucius on his turf. Lucius knew Harry had never been to Hawaii and he thought that though this might have been a very traditional honeymoon spot even for muggles, the meaning behind it would make it special for him. And there was definitely ways of making this far more exciting. The yacht instead of the customary resort had been the start of his idea. They would travel among the Hawaiian Islands and have an amazing time he thought.

He led Harry in. "Draco gave me the idea. He was worried when he learned I cancelled my trip to Hawaii and had thought it was a sure sign I had fallen in love."

Harry remembered being told that. "Well I will have to thank my stepson when we get back. This definitely was the perfect spot for us to come. Thank you."

He had many plans in and out of the bedroom for them. The boat was made for diving and snorkelling, and there were dolphins in the area. They were going to go cave diving. They would go volcano trekking. There was so much to do and see. But also the huge king size bed in the bedroom at the front of the boat. He had every intention of making a very good start on getting his husband nice and pregnant. He was hoping for a beautiful little girl in their arms at least by this time next year.

Harry was amazed when he could see the fish below them as they moved onto the glass bottom, even their bedroom had it. "New meaning to a water bed."

Lucius laughed and drew him down onto the bed, removing their clothes with a wand. "I think we can make this bed move without it being a muggle water bed."

Pulling his husband down into a needy kiss Harry loved this. He loved realizing this was his husband. And they were not using a contraceptive spell. He was as anxious as his husband to have a baby. He could not wait to be pregnant finally. Harry could not think of a more romantic place for them to start their family. Well add to it. Draco and Teddy, Blaise and the grandson on the way was all their family. But a baby of both of them meant the world to them. Teddy technically shared both their blood and was both their son even if he had not been at birth.

Harry lost all thoughts as his husband sunk into him. They made good use of the fact that it was earlier in the day as they were in the western hemisphere. They definitely worked up an appetite before they finally pulled themselves away from the bed for something to eat. They knew they had plenty of time but Lucius thought that they should not miss the sunset there.

Harry smiled when his husband helped him into a chair at a candle light table out on the deck. "You do remember that we had dinner already."

Lucius kissed him. "We need energy to continue our little fun down there. Besides since we were on a private boat we could have it naked if we really wanted to."

The boat was run by magic and there were house elves. They were the only humans around. And though they were in robes Harry smiled at the thought of sitting down for dinner together completely naked. They had breakfast in bed together more then once but dinner out in the open would be an interesting new idea. Harry had to admit Lucius was right. He was starving. They had eaten a lot at the wedding but thy had definitely burned calories. Some fresh lobster and warm butter was waiting for them as well as a bottle of champagne and strawberries which cam with a fondue bowl of chocolate.

Harry smiled at the chocolate. "I say we take that back to bed with us. I have more interesting idea for dessert."

Lucius definitely liked the sounds of that. "How about we finish the champagne and watch the sunset then I have a feeling I will like the sound of that."

Snuggled into his husband's arms at the front of the boat Harry finished his glass and definitely decided it was a good break. He had never seen such a romantic site. Hawaii might never take the place of Bora Bora in his heart but Hawaii would definitely have a place in his heart. He was more than happy to show his husband what he had in mind with him. He definitely enjoyed the chocolate but not on the strawberries. There was far better something he wanted to lick the chocolate off. And while Lucius groaned as the chocolate was quite warm, having his husband licking his very sensitive spots, definitely made him ready for a number of other rounds. Harry brought his husband into a long hard climax from a nicely coated spot. Lucius was not on for the bottom and soon had his husband back on his back for a number of other rounds. Later that that night they lay together enjoying the feeling of being one.

Lucius kissed his head. "There is a hammock down below. I thought maybe we were both missing a bit of our last romantic trip together."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The honeymoon had been incredible and Harry and Lucius were sorry to see it end. Thy had went diving, and deep sea fishing, cave diving and hikes, they had went hang gliding and swam with the dolphins and far more. But they were happy to return home as well. They had missed their son and were anxious to give Teddy his gifts and christen their bed at home for the first time as husbands. Teddy had missed them but he had a lot of fun with his new big brother. And the prospect of becoming an Uncle had him even more insistent on becoming a big brother as well. They arrived back just in time for Harry's birthday. As Harry was enjoying the trip.

Harry and his husband were to have gone to the hospital to meet Penny's new daughter but they ended up needing to go for another reason. Harry fainted when they arrived at the hospital. And Lucius insisted on taking his husband to a doctor.

The doctor smiled when he told them the good news. "I am happy to tell you two gentlemen that you are three weeks pregnant. You are due at the start of May."

Lucius held his husband and kissed him tenderly. "I can't believe this. This is amazing. We will have our own little one before our first anniversary."

They made an appointment for a sonogram and got the potions. Harry's head was spinning He could not even put into words how it felt. He could not believe he was pregnant. They had been trying for over a month now but hearing the words felt so amazing. His head was spinning. His husband laughed and held him in his arms. They were both reeling with the news.

Harry rested his head against his husband. "Another addition to our family and this time truly both of ours. This is amazing Luc. I can't believe it."

Lucius kissed him."We are supposed to go and see your new goddaughter. I say we wait to tell everyone till Draco and Teddy are there."

Harry agreed. He wanted their sons to be the first. They went to see Penny and her daughter. Percy and Hermione found they could not get work in Europe or the US thanks to Harry and Lucius and ended up in Australia. Penelope had gone back to Clearwater and was working for Malfoy industries but now on maternity leave. Molly and Arthur had not come to the hospital to see the baby. But the twins were there. Harry was happy to take his goddaughter into his arms. He and Lucius were both thinking the same thing, hoping theirs was a little girl. The girl thankfully was her mother all over again except Percy's blue eyes. Penny had named Harry and George godfathers and had named her Melissa Ann Clearwater.

Fred looked over at Harry holding the baby. "Now you need to hurry up and get pregnant. You look good holding a baby again."


	25. Chapter 25

Harry and Lucius had been all set to announce their pregnancy a week after they found out. They were having a dinner for everyone. They had decided to have it a few days after Melissa came home. They had set it up to make it look like a welcome to the world party but while it was a part, it was a cover. It explained why some of their guests were coming at least. Harry was so excited to tell the family. Especially their sons. He was a month pregnant already.

Harry was looking around. Most of their guests had arrived. But Blaise and Draco were missing. Blaise was not due for another few weeks. They were to have come earliest. They had plans to tell their sons before the others. Teddy was too young to know something was up. But when Ted and Andromeda showed up there was a chance that something was going on.

George was eying up Harry who was trying to keep Felix from crying. "We know something is up little brother. Just spill it already."

Harry shook his head. "We may have some news but we wanted to wait till the entire family was here. And Draco and Blaise have not got here yet."

Lucius had disappeared for a time. Harry knew his husband was trying to find out where they were. He thought Blaise was just taking more time but Lucius appeared in the doorway but he was pale as a sheet and motioned Harry to the door. Harry handed Felix to his daddy and went to see his husband. He knew something was wrong as he was drawn into the library and his husband must have told Ted for he had gone in with the same shocked look.

Lucius handed him some floo powder. "We need to get to the hospital. Ted is going to tell the others and bring Teddy with him."

Harry was pale. "Blaise?"

Lucius explained. Blaise had gone into labour. Usually it would not be a worry as he was almost full term. But there had been blood, quite a bit of it and when Carlos had called, Blaise was being rushed into an emergency procedure. Harry could not believe this. He and Lucius were supposed to be sharing the news of their pregnancy. Instead they were rushing to the hospital praying their son in law and their grandson would both be okay. Harry's hands went to his belly. He could not even imagine that if it had been his baby. Draco ad Blaise might be his age and his family only for less then two months but they were his family. He knew how much Lucius wanted his little grandson. Harry had become quite fond of the idea of being the world's youngest grandfather. He could not even imagine if the baby died.

Carlos and Maria were waiting when they got to the waiting room. Blaise was their only child. He was not surprised to see both looking pale and drawn. Lucius was concerned for his grandson and cared for his son in law but it was not his only child who had been rushed into emergency magical surgery. Carlos was relieved to see them when he looked up from his wife and noticed that they were there.

Lucius looked up at the couple. "Any news on Blaise and our grandson?"

Carlos shook his head. "Nothing new since we contacted you. The boys did not want to worry you before they had to."

They were all stopped when Draco came out. Harry had never seen him like that. He looked more shaken then he had after the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry wanted to reach out for him. He could feel his heart plummeting into his stomach. They all stood watching him, waiting for him to speak. They were all expecting the worst news from him but at first he could not seem to find the words.

Draco finally spoke. "Blaise will be okay. He lost a lot of blood but they have given him transfusions. He will be in a private room soon."

Carlos held his wife in relief. "And the baby?"

Draco was looking at his dad. "He wasn't breathing. The cord was around his neck. They won't tell me anything. They got him breathing and rushed him off."

Collecting his son into his arms Lucius felt so helpless. He had no idea how to comfort his son. He could not find ay words to reassure Draco that his son would make it. They had no idea what had caused this with the baby what was going on. Draco clung to his dad in desperation. They could do nothing but wait. Ted and Andromeda arrived with Teddy soon after. They just waited for news about the baby and for a chance to go in and be with Blaise. Eventually they were led in to Blaise's room where he lay awake but pale and shaken in bed.

Maria kissed her son on the head. "How are you feeling sweet heart? You had us all so scared."

Blaise was in tears. "I don't know. I just want to know how my son is. I just want to know how he is."

It turned out Blaise had suffered severe complications not common in male pregnancies. But the healers warned Blaise he should never get pregnant again. He was lucky he had survived this time. Draco swore to his husband if they wanted more he would be happy to carry. But right now their minds and hearts were just on their little baby, praying that he would be okay.

Draco looked at his dad and Harry. "We had a feeling you had some news. We could really use some good news to distract us right now."

They felt a bit guilty sharing happy news at a time like this but Lucius did. "Harry is a month pregnant. You and Teddy will have a baby sister or brother in May."

Though it seemed odd to be smiling right now the news had done what was hoped. Lucius swore quietly to his husband they would have a proper celebration of the news when this was over. Harry shook his head. He was happy to have given his stepson ad his husband something else to think about for a time. The baby needed their little nephew to make it. Their baby needed to be the world's youngest Uncle or Aunt.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The healer hated telling bad news. Working in his field it was always harder. Babies were such a welcome gift. But he walked into the room where the young couple and their family were waiting. He had over heard a nurse say that the non carrier's stepfather had just announced his own pregnancy. There was some relief of tension in the room when he entered and he could almost not bring himself to destroy that.

Draco saw him first. "Healer Mathews how is our son? Please tell us how our little boy is."

He sighed. "Your son needs a serious transfusion if we are to save his life but the best option for the baby for a perfect match would be family."

The blood type did not match Draco and Blaise had lost too much blood. Harry and Lucius both realized that they had the right blood type. It would not automatically ensure they were a good match but it would be a good chance. Well with Lucius.

The healer nodded at Lucius but stopped Harry. "You are pregnant. It could pose a risk to the baby. I will not test your blood."

Harry went with his husband though and Carlos who had a similar blood type. They waited on bated breath but the results came back that none of them were a close enough match to the baby to be a perfect donor. They would have to look at non family or try potions but with a baby both was risky. There might not have been time.

Harry looked at his son. "You need to test my son. There is a good chance Teddy might be a match for his nephew."

Draco was surprised when he heard that. "I know you have the same blood type Harry but Teddy is only my stepbrother. He will not be more likely."

He shared a look with his husband. They had not planned on telling anyone about the blood transfusion. But they knew there was a chance. Harry knew it would not be invasive and he was reminded that the blood adoption coming up would not reveal Teddy's true paternity. Besides the laws on testing of werewolf babies that had Harry scared, had been thrown out thanks to some political force thrown at it by Lucius. There was no risk to his son.

Harry looked at his son and Draco. "He is not your step brother; he is your half brother. You need to have him tested."


	26. Chapter 26

Draco and his husband looked at them in shock. As did the others. Draco could not believe it. Harry had barely known his dad back then. And he was madly in love. He had loved Severus. There was no way Harry would have ever cheated on his fiancé. He wondered if Lucius had blood adopted Teddy when they married. But Teddy had not changed in appearance at all. He would have been altered if they had.

The doctor did not give them time to ask. "If you are willing for your son to be tested we need to take him down to the lab. The sooner the transfusion the better."

Harry looked at Draco. "I will answer any questions later Draco. But Teddy will need me there for the test and for the transfusion."

Draco nodded and Harry followed the doctor out. He was not sure what he and Lucius would tell Draco. Would they tell him Teddy was neither of theirs? Or would they use the original story? That they had a one night stand. Now the laws were over turned there was no risk. And he felt like he was betraying Severus by saying that he had cheated on him with his best friend. Right now though his mind was on his son. Teddy did not like needles at all. Lucius arrived just in time to find out that Teddy was in deed a match, a perfect match, for his nephew.

Harry kissed his son on the head. "Teddy, Daddy needs you to be big and brave. Your little nephew needs some of your blood. Can you give him a bit for Daddy?"

Teddy saw the magic needle but he nodded. "Daddy stay?"

Taking his son into his arms as the doctor okayed it Harry nodded. And Lucius promised to stay as well. Harry was nearly in tears as the blood was taken. Lucius held his husband and son's hands and watched. He hated having to put Teddy through this. But other then the fear he knew there was no pain for his son. He knew it was not invasive and he would have a blood replenisher and be back to normal soon enough. Teddy might be too young to understand but they knew that Teddy was basically saving the life of his new little nephew. The healer took off with the blood when Teddy was cleaned up and Harry sat holding his son.

He looked at Lucius. "I would like to tell Draco the whole truth. With the laws over turned. Draco should know the truth about Teddy, and Severus, and us all."

Lucius kissed him. "I agree. We know even if the laws were not over turned Draco would never say anything. He would never risk Teddy for anything."

Teddy was Draco's little brother and even if he had not just donated blood to save his son's life, he would never have risked Teddy. They both knew that they could trust him. And right now they could not think of anything but the truth. They took Teddy when he was okay enough to be moved. They were met by the Zaibinis who were going down for a bite to eat but they had wanted to see Harry and Teddy before they left. They had been told that Teddy had been a match and would be able to donate for their grandson. It would be a day or two before they knew if the transfusion would work but the healers were holding out hope. Maria presented Teddy with a stuffed monkey and thanked both the little boy and Harry for what they had done.

Draco and Blaise were even more grateful. They had been told if the transfusion worked that the baby would likely be only in the NICU for a week or two. Harry knew they had to explain. Ted and Andromeda had come back and Teddy went to color with them.

Draco looked at Harry. "I owe my little brother my son's life and I already loved him. But I don't understand. You'd have never cheated on my godfather."

"No I never would have." Harry agreed. "Teddy is a much my son as he is your dad's. His name in full is Theodore Remus."

Realization dawned on Draco. He thought Teddy was named for Ted because how close Harry was to Ted and Andromeda. But the middle name. Harry explained about the fear over Remus who should have been castrated. How Harry and Severus had signed the birth certificate and agreed to raise him if the couple died. How he had fled to the US with a three month old to protect him. Lucius finding out because of the pox and agreeing to blood adopt Teddy with Harry so Harry could come back to the UK and never fear anyone would guess Teddy was not his and he might lose his son.

Harry sighed. "We did not like lying but the less people who knew the safer for Teddy. That is why your father helped over throw the werewolf laws."

Draco was amazed. "You know that this does not change anything. And I understand you needing to protect him. But I would never have risked your son."

Thinking of their own little boy fighting for his life Draco could understand. He would do anything for his son. He could see that Harry might not have been his biological daddy before the adoption but there was no doubt that Harry could not have loved that little boy any more if he was. He was not surprised his dad had adopted the little boy even before Harry and he had become serious. Lucius had always been a far better man then anyone gave him credit for being.

Blaise looked at a little picture which had been brought of their son. "I just hope Uncle Teddy's blood works. I can't lose my little boy."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry and Lucius did not leave the hospital for the next few days. Teddy went home with his grandparent. The healers set them up with a room. Harry was pregnant and they did not want him to risk the baby. Lucius had suggested he go home but Harry had refused. He loved their grandson and he cared about Blaise and Draco. The couple had not even chosen a name for their little boy. Their heads were so on getting him better. Harry was not only the step grandfather but he and Pansy had been asked to serve as the baby's godparents.

Three days after the transfusion the baby made it out of the woods. It would be another week or so before he would be released but the healers were sure he would make a full recovery. Blaise and Draco were finally allowed to go to the NICU and hold their son. It would be a few days before he could be in Blaise's room. They knew if it had not been for Teddy the little boy would have died, though if he had been in a muggle hospital he may have spent months recovering.

Blaise cried as his little boy was in his arms. They had been pumping his milk so he could nurse his son when the baby was ready. "I have been waiting so long."

Draco sat on the ottoman next to him and kissed his husband and son. "We will have him home soon Blaise. Thanks to my little brother, he'll be home soon."

Harry stood with his husband. He was so grateful Teddy could save the little boy's life. He was grateful he and Lucius had done the blood adoption. They had thought it would protect Teddy. They had no idea what an important decision that would be down the line for them. Lucius looked at his son as the healers had been on the couple for a name for the baby so the paper work could finally be sent in.

Draco looked down at his little boy. "Liam Hyperion Malfoy-Zaibini"

Author note: Liam (Irish) strong willed warrior, the name was inspired by the fight the little boy has had for life, and as a Malfoy he'll likely be stubborn

Hyperion (Greek) high one, name of a moon of Saturn and a Titan, chosen because of Draco's Black roots but chose a moon to honour Teddy's whose birth father was a werewolf and mother was a Black, they owe Liam's life to the blood transfusion from Teddy


	27. Chapter 27

It was about two and a half weeks later when Liam was released. He had spent the last week in his Daddy's hospital room. He came home three days after his original due date. Liam was healthy and had no complications. And he definitely had the hospital staff warmed over. No surprise there. Liam was such a looker. He got his coloring from Draco, the fair hair, grey eyes and light skin of the Malfoys but the features came from Blaise. Liam was the love of his daddies' lives and grandparents. Which included Harry of course. Teddy was in love with being Uncle Teddy.

They postponed the news about the baby for another two weeks. They did not want to take the focus from Liam and his dads. But most of the original guests guessed. But they were going to allow the couple to make the happy announcement. They were all excited for the couple. They knew how much both men wanted it. They were all thinking pink. They thought with two sons, a son in law and grandson between them they were due for a bit of pink.

Harry and Lucius were happy this time. The dinner was running smoothly. Draco and Blaise with baby Liam were among the first to come. Oliver was the only one not there. Unfortunately he was off for another game. But Harry had told him before he left and he was thrilled for Harry. He was promising to teach the baby to fly since he seemed to think Harry had been off a broom too long to be a proper teacher.

Fred shared a smile with his twin when the wine came and they noticed Harry was not drinking, confirmation. "Now Harry, not enjoying your husband's wine?"

Harry shared a kiss with his husband. "I will be off alcohol for seven months, well longer as I plan on nursing. Luc and I found out we're two months pregnant."

Though they had all guessed they were still excited. Harry practically found himself strangled with hugs. Draco and Blaise had of course already known. Teddy had been told but he was still beaming and excitedly telling the others what a good big brother he was going to be. Draco scooped up his little brother as Blaise had Liam and promised that he would give him some lessons. But seeing how Teddy was with Liam he knew Teddy would be such an amazing big brother.

Draco kissed his brother on the head. "Our little brother or sister will have such a good role model. You were so brave when you helped your little nephew there."

Teddy looked so proud and had his stuffed monkey around his neck. "Daddy say me be baby Liam's guardian angel. I protect him."

Reaching over and kissing Teddy, Blaise assured the little boy he more then agreed. Blaise knew he would have likely lost his son if it had not been for Teddy. If they had used a less perfect match and potions h may have mad it but he would have likely been in the NICU for more then a month and may have had complications. The fact that Liam was hungrily nursing from Blaise and home in the nursery after less then three weeks, only ten days in NICU, was thanks to Teddy and they knew it.

Harry showed a little stuffed rabbit and some roses sent by Oliver. "A start to our nursery though I am sure my husband will be out of control by the end."

Lucius laughed and shrugged. "It is a sire's prerogative to spoil their pregnant husband and baby. Besides it is what Malfoys do. Look at Draco."

Draco tried to protect but Blaise snorted. His husband had practically bought out the baby store on Diagon. Draco and Lucius were two peas in a pod. Penny and Angelina though were not letting Harry get off so easily. Both the infant twins and Melissa had breath taking nurseries thanks to Harry. And now that Alicia was expecting Harry had mad it quite clear he had every intention of doing the same. He could not go you a baby shower and just give a gift. He was like his husband.

Harry shrugged. "I never had anything growing up. And now I have enough to feed three countries, I like to share it with those I love."

Penny smiled and took her turn hugging him. "You know I am so grateful for the help as well as the nursery. I can stay home with Melissa for a year."

It was odd to say but Penny was doing better single. The rent she paid George was less then her mortgage with Percy. And with Malfoy she made more then she and Percy had made combined. Malfoy was willing to even give her a full year maternity leave with the baby. She was helping George with is books while Melissa was sleeping o that she could keep busy. He offered to pay but she was paying so little in rent she though it was a trade off. Harry and Lucius recently learned Hermione and Percy even fleeing to Australia had a time finding work. The long arm of Malfoy and Prince Industries made it hard for them in any English speaking country. Percy had a low level paper pushing job in the Australian ministry and Hermione was reduced to working as a librarian in the muggle world.

Harry looked at those gather. "I'm just happy that this little one is going to have such a large and loving family to be around."

Neville thought of something and handed him a package which Harry found had a baby book in it. "Gran sends her love and that."

Augusta Long bottom was one of the few older members of the Order Harry had spoken to since the war. She was getting up there in age definitely. She was a doting grandmother to Neville's son Frankie and Luna was pregnant again. She had raised Neville like a son and Harry knew his friend would be devastated when eventually she did pass away. Frank had died a few months after the war and Alice's health was going down hill. They were catatonic but Neville had spent so much time over the years visiting them on holidays with his gran.

Lucius later that night showed Harry the room where the nursery furniture had been brought. "You were right. I will make this your dream nursery soon enough."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry could not say if the pregnancy was easier or harder this time. He had never been pregnant. He had an easier time then Blaise or Tonks of what he remembered. Draco often groaned about Blaise and now Harry's morning sickness. Harry reminded Draco it would be him in a year or so. Though they had never thought there would be a pregnant Malfoy Draco and Blaise had their hearts set on at least two. Harry was enjoying t for the morning sickness was minor and his husband had been doting and amazing with him through it. He held his husband off on the nursery till they found out the gender but he knew after that Lucius would go insane.

The day they could find out the gender their sons, Blaise and the Tonks were coming He swore they would go to WWW and tell the news and on the weekend go to Hogsmeade as well to see Fred and visit Neville and Luna as well. Everyone was excited to learn if they would have a son of daughter.

Draco looked at Harry as the healer set up the test. "Are you like my dad and hoping for pink?"

Harry nodded. "I am. But we are talking about probably another baby after this one. Hopefully we will get pink eventually."

The test started and Harry was in tears. He had been for Tonks and Blaise but it was different. He had seen Teddy on the screen but Teddy was not his back then. He had believed his dad and Tonks would have lived. Seeing his baby for the first time with his husband who was also in tears and hearing the baby was healthy and strong was so incredible for him. The healer asked even if he knew, if they wanted to know the gender of the baby. He got a resounding yes.

The healer looked up. "Well you better get out the pink for it seems you are having a little girl."

Lucius kissed his husband. "A little girl, we have our two sons and grandson. I have wanted a little girl for so long."

Harry laughed and held to his husband when the test was done and his clothes were changed back. He was as excited as Lucius. He would have loved a son. He would have had three, but he was definitely excited by the prospect of some pink in their life.

Author note: So I am up for suggestions on baby name, maybe take a vote on top suggestions. But no Lily, and I like names that have a meaning for the couple. That does not mean something like a Black tradition, not necessarily, but special. Any suggestions like Allison because it is pretty or because I want to name a baby it I try to stay away from.


	28. Chapter 28

There was no doubt Harry was pregnant any more. He was well into his seventh month and blossoming beautifully. He had been eating everything in sight. His husband had become very good friends with Florean. The man had been creating some really odd ice cream for Harry. Lucius definitely had the doting daddy role down. He had not allowed Harry into the nursery though. And with Harry in a nesting phase that was not going down well. They were planning a baby shower for him which they hoped would help. Penny and Angie thought it was pay back for he had done the same to them with their nurseries.

He and Alicia were escorted off for some ice cream while the others got the baby shower surprise ready. Harry though was always easily convincible with ice cream. He knew something was up. His husband had been quite insistent on him leaving the townhouse. He had been bribing Harry with foot rubs and more. He had a feeling what was happening. But he was slightly amused by his husband's antics and he decided he would not fight it.

The four of them were sitting out having some ice cream. The twins and Melissa were all sleeping in their strollers. Harry smiled as he watched them. Teddy was home with his Papa. Harry could not wait until he was holding his daughter in his arms. Alicia too was picturing a baby.

Harry was shocked when a cheerful voice came. "There are some of my favourite former teammates of all time. I have been looking all over for you."

Oliver was coming their way and Harry accepted a hug from him. "I thought you were not back for a few more days. I heard about your new guy."

Oliver blushed a bit and could not deny it. He had been dating Viktor for a few months now. His picture had hit the newspaper at a bar in Sofia. He was supposed to be there for a few more days. But he had been invited by Lucius for the baby shower. And he decided he could not miss it. He was excited about Harry's baby. He doted on Teddy like crazy. He was living vicariously through Harry for being a parent. They doubted he would settle down for a family for some years to come. He had been going out with Viktor longer then he had ever dated anyone since school but he was still not ready for some roots.

Oliver put a hand on Harry's belly. "Has it really only been three weeks since I last saw you Harry? I can not believe how big you have gotten."

Harry punched him in the arm. "Remind me if you ever get pregnant to be as sympathetic as you are. Or if it is Vik, I hope he seriously hexes you."

Blushing a bit Oliver reminded him he had only been dating him a few months. But Harry knew he was thinking serious. It was like Harry and Lucius. Harry had given Oliver a run for his money. They had both been such playboys. Harry was different. He had been recovering from a broken heart. Oliver was always a bit of a playboy. Even in school he had never had a long term relationship. But Harry was sure he would be convinced to settle down by the right man. He kind of hoped it would be Viktor. They had a lot in common and they definitely made a cute couple.

They were talking happily when someone that Harry had definitely been happy not to see in a year appeared. He had not heard much of Ron. He knew Ron had not fought for custody of Lynette but that was the last thing. Ron had been working with his dad in the ministry.

Ron sneered at Harry. "I heard the rumours you were pregnant. Having the baby of one Death Eater was not good enough, had to have one from the other as well?"

Harry stopped Oliver. "My beautiful daughter's father is no Death Eater and neither was Teddy's. I have a loving husband and family. How about you Ron?"

He remembered when they had fought in the book store. Ron had told him he could have had everything. He had thought Harry had thrown it away. Harry had it all. He had friends and family and two kids, a beautiful grandson. He had money and fame he did not want. Ron had been left by his wife for his brother with a child that had turned out to be his brother's child and not his. Harry tended to think that Ron was the one who had thrown it all away.

Ron sneered at him. "Bitch did me a favour Left me the house. Ginny set me up with one of her teammates, a hot young chaser. Much better lay then the whore."

Harry looked at Penny and Melissa for a moment. "Go enjoy your freedom Ron and don't come near us again. Enjoy it before she comes to her senses about you."

Ron turned around and stormed off. Angelina was talking quietly to Penny. The twins were the only contact she had with the Weasleys. Bill, Charlie and their parents had not even asked about the baby at all. Penelope didn't really have any family so Harry and the twins with their wives had become it. Melissa would never lack for males in her life even if her Papa had walked out on her and her mommy but Penny had recently started seeing an attorney with Malfoy Industries. They had dinner a few times only but he was as fond of her daughter as Penny and if it went further they knew he would be a good father figure in her life.

Harry sighed. "I think I have had enough of this. Can we go home now or have we not passed my husband's time limit."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He of course was not surprised back at the manor. The garden was full of pink and gold balloons and all of his family and friends he had there. Another reminder of how wrong Ron was. The twins, Oliver, the Tonks, Penny and Melissa, Draco and Blaise, Neville and Luna, Neville's Gran had come, Adrian and Pansy had come with their son Markus, and a few others were there. Harry did not care about the huge pile of gifts. He was just happy to have them all there.

Harry kissed his husband. "I assume I will have to let you sleep in our bed tonight after making me go out shopping."

Lucius laughed and pulled him in close. "You know you have to have one and I thought this might help you with some of your nesting urges at least."

Harry pointed out it would be much simpler if he would just let Harry into his nursery his husband shook his head and said he was not falling for that. Harry would see the nursery when they had their daughter in their arms. Not a moment before. But as Harry was showered with baby clothes and bassinettes and stuffed animals and books, and fed all of his favourite craving foods, he was at least calmed a bit. He had to admit he liked that his husband had kidnapped his nursery.

Lucius showed him the beautiful platinum baby rattle from the Tonks. "And soon we will have our little girl's name on here."

Author note: So I have taken some of the suggestion and here are a few of my favourites, some from and others inspired by reviews Please vote.

Roselani Malfoy: Lyra was mentioned by a few, means harp and is a constellation, link to both older siblings who are Blacks, Roselani means heavenly rose and would honour Lily, but someone mentioned choosing a Polynesian name for their honeymoon in Hawaii but also the first trip to Bora Bora, Roselani is that

2. Lyra Severin Malfoy: Really like Lyra option but also considered with Severin which means severe which is a variation on Severus, honour to a man who meant a lot to both fathers

3. Vega Aurora Malfoy: Vega means falling star and is a star, again a link to Blacks, and Aurora means dawn and is a variation of Aurelius, comes from Roman history like Lucius does.

4. Calliope Abigail: Calliope means beautiful voice and is a Greek muse, honour to the Blacks and Abigail means joy of the father


	29. Chapter 29

Lucius had never been so happy. He lay in the hospital bed in the private room. Harry was next to him giving their beautiful little girl her first nurse. She had come into the world only about twenty minutes before. The baby was a Malfoy. Or so Harry said. She had been on her own time line. It was a week past her due date. Liam and Draco before him had both been early comers. Harry had threatened to hex him or leave him for days and definitely tried through labour. But now that she was here Harry was in absolute heaven looking at his baby girl. And Lucius was the same. They knew that Draco and Blaise had Teddy and Liam outside and they were sure the others would be as well. They were being given some time to bond with her. Lucius had not had a chance to hold her but he knew that the bond between father and daughter was the most important one right now.

She was beautiful. Lucius' heart ached for her. He was not sure why he was surprised. Like Draco and Liam, she had the platinum blond locks Lucius inherited from his mother, and his fair skin. But while she had inherited most of Lucius' aristocratic features she was not the image of her brother for she had got Harry's nose and to their delight his huge sparkling green eyes. They were going to have quite the time chasing boys away from her. She would be a heart breaker one day.

Lucius finally claimed her for a burp. "She is so perfect Harry. Thank me for this absolute little gift."

Harry kissed his husband. "I should be thanking you. You have been so amazing through this. But I agree she is definitely a gift."

They had both wanted a daughter. They had Draco and Teddy not to mention their grandson. As the others were finally ushered in they could see that the little girl already had both her Daddy and Pap wrapped around her baby finger. She was going to be a baby who was definitely a little princess. Draco had known his sister would be spoiled rotten even worse then he and Teddy and watching his dad and Harry with the baby he knew he was right.

Teddy was placed onto the bed and he clambered into Harry's lap. "That my little sister?"

Lucius nodded and showed the baby off. "Yes Prince, this is your baby sister. What do you think, should we keep her?"

Everyone laughed when it took Teddy a moment but he finally nodded with a huge smile. The four year old was so proud to be a big brother for the first time. Even more proud then he had been when he became an Uncle. They were happy he wanted to keep the baby for he would be quite disappointed if he said no. They were definitely already in love with their beautiful daughter.

They had surprised everyone with their choice of godparents. Draco and Blaise were already brothers. And they had a hard time trying to decide between the twins with their wives. They had considered Luna and Neville but decided on Oliver and Penny. Oliver had already appointed himself her flying teacher and Harry and Lucius had both become close with Penny. Oliver and Viktor were engaged and to be married at Christmas and Penny had been dating the attorney seriously now.

Oliver who had been touched to be asked to be godfather smiled. "And what name have you given mine and Penny's goddaughter over here?"

Harry did the introductions. "This little one is Roselani Lyra Severin Malfoy."

Harry was Lord Black so they had decided to look to the stars. Teddy's middle name was Remus which was a name of a major asteroid. So all three the Malfoy children would have a name from space. Roselani though was chosen not only as an obvious link to his mother Lily, but was a Polynesian word and had been inspired by their honeymoon to Hawaii as well as Bora Bora. Severus had been a brother to Lucius, second dad to Draco and was still listed as Teddy's sire on the birth certificate even after Lucius' adoption, not to mention his link to Harry so they had chosen to honour him as well. Seeing her rosy pink cheeks, her nickname Rosie already seemed perfect for them.

Draco smiled at the name. "It definitely suits my beautiful little sister there. We should let you guys get some rest. Teddy are you ready to come?"

Harry saw his son pouting. "Rosie and I will be home tomorrow and you can come home. But I and Papa will be in the hospital one more night."

He still did not look convinced but Blaise produced a stuffed leopard for the little boy. He through first time big brothers could use a special surprise. Teddy reluctantly agreed to go but only after both of his dads assured him he would be home well before dinner the next day. Besides he did not want to stay at the hospital. Lucius was going to stay with his husband and the baby. Harry was jut as anxious for his son to be home. He had missed Teddy when he had been staying with Draco. He had spent some time with his grandparents. Harry was happy Andromeda and Ted had come. He wanted them to be there for his little girl.

Andromeda came to his side as the last to leave. "You know Rosie is our granddaughter like Teddy. You're Dad would have been so proud of her. And Sirius."

Harry had tears in his eyes. "I know they and my parents and Sev are watching over her. And I am so happy she has grandparents in her life. It means a lot to me."

Both her and Ted assured him they would. They loved Harry as their son. It had nothing to do with him raising Teddy. The Potters, Remus and Sirius were gone. But Harry had family. He had the Weasleys. He had his friends that had been there with them. And he had them. They shared blood with Draco and Teddy. Harry was only family by adoption from Sirius as his heir to Andromeda, but that did not matter to them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius was restless. His husband and the baby were sleeping. He could not blame Harry. Twelve hours of labour, nursing and all the excitement had been enough. Lucius though could not sleep. He could not take his eyes off his daughter. He finally had the chance to be the daddy he wanted to be. He had not been able to with Draco. It was one of the reasons for Severin. He relied on Severus for so much. He had been doing better with Teddy. He took him to the park all the time. Read and tucked him every night. He was hands on as he could be. But Teddy had almost been three. He could be a proper Papa to Rosie from day one. His little princess would like Draco never lack for anything. But more then that she would always have her Papa's love, she would always have him to rely on.

Realizing he was not going to rest he decided to go for some tea. He thought it might calm him down enough to sleep. He was excited and worried all in one. He thought only first time dads were worried. But he was so insistent on being a good Papa to her and still worried he would make mistakes.

He returned with the cup of tea and was surprised when one of the nurses stopped him. "Your little girl is such a beauty. No wonder she is so popular."

Lucius was surprised for it was past visiting hours. "What do you mean? There is someone in there with my husband and Rosie? Who is it?"

The nurse was not sure. A woman had appeared with some flowers. She had said she was an old family friend. She even seemed to know the baby's name. Lucius was not sure why but something about this bothered him. He headed into the nursery and stared in shock at the figure that was standing over the crib where Rosie was sleeping soundly. Harry was still out as well.

She looked up at him. "Ah there is the proud Papa. I would have thought you'd not leave her."

Author note I had trouble deciding. Lyra was a very popular name and I considered it as the first name as it was for two options since Draco is a constellation and Harry is Lord Black but Teddy's first name does not come from the stars though there is an asteroid called Remus. I decided on Roselani because of the link to Lily and their honeymoon and the name got a number of votes and I thought Rosie was a cute nickname. I thought it was a bit more unique first name then Lyra which I have seen used. Severin was quite popular but I was a bit unsure about making the only middle name the name of Harry's former fiancé but included it because of the link he had with the rest of the family I hope you guys like my choice.


	30. Chapter 30

"Ah there is the proud papa. I would have thought you'd not leave her." Hermione sneered.

Lucius stared in shock. She could not be back in the country. He had contacts in private and public portkey travel. He would have known if she had returned. But there was no sign. He had no idea how she knew about Rosie. The nurse side the woman had known the baby's name. It would not hit the papers until tomorrow. The twins and Penny would not have told her. Or any of the others who knew. They would have told Lucius and Harry if Hermione was back. He was bothered she had got all the way into the room and no one had stopped her. It was past visitation hours after all.

He had no idea why she was here. But he did not like it at all. He remembered the way she had spoken to Harry. And he and Harry made it hard for her to find work. He needed to get her away from the baby. She was the last person he would trust near his daughter. Well her and her ex husband. He was glad Harry was still out.

He moved towards her. "I don't know what you're doing here but you will leave now. I won't let you threaten my husband or our little girl."

Hermione reached down and caressed the baby. "She is quite the beauty isn't she? It would be such a shame if anything was to happen to this sleeping beauty."

Though she was speaking in a sickening sweet tone and was smiling he heard the threat. He could not believe her nerve. Or that she would threaten a baby. She had baby girl of her own. She had been a sham of a wife. But from what the twins said she had been a good mother. She obviously would not want her own baby hurt. He needed to do something. He needed to get her way from the crib. But he knew if he took out his wand he could risk both his husband and his baby girl.

Hermione seemed to know his mind. "I wanted to come thank you and Harry for making it almost impossible for me and my husband to care for our little girl."

Lucius smirked at her. "Maybe if you were not whoring yourself with another man you would not have fled. Sure Molly would have put you up before."

He wondered how Molly had been taking the problems. Both men involved were her sons. And she had loved Hermione as a daughter before she had married. But then he looked at Penny. Molly had once adored her too. And even though she was the victim in her marriage breaking up, the Weasleys had turned on her. Melissa had not met her grandparents even once. He had no idea what was running through the couple's mind.

Hermione laughed. "Oh Percy and I have returned to the home front staying at the Burrow. Decided you can't run us off. We both have unfinished business."

Lucius took the chance and with his wand he moved the crib towards him. "What ever your business is stay away from my husband and from our children."

Scooping Rosie into his arms he held her against him. He had never felt so protective in all of his life. Holding the warm little body against him calmed him a bit but he needed to get her out. He would make sure when she was gone hospital security kept her out. Harry and the baby would be home the next day and Lucius would ensure that there was security on Harry and Rosie until he knew there was no longer a threat to either of them.

Hermione walked towards the door. "Percy and I will be reclaiming a life here. My husband has his own paternal interests to be looking into."

Lucius realized what she was talking about. "He will not go near her. I will put every person and knutt I have behind making sure he never goes near her."

Laughing Hermione walked out the door. Lucius looked at his daughter and his husband. He was amazed Harry had slept through all of that. He was just glad he had. Harry did not need anything to ruin the amazing arrival of their daughter. He knew Harry would learn soon enough. He knew Hermione would not remain in the shadows. But he would limit what Harry knew. Harry had been through enough and he deserved a chance to just enjoy being a daddy to their little precious baby.

He put Rosie down in her crib and went out to the nurses. "I want security to keep her out of this hospital. And no one is to come into this room but out family."

The nurse nodded and took the flowers from him. "I am sorry. We will make sure you okay any visitors from now on. What would you have us do with these?"

Shaking his head Lucius said to give them to a patient with none. He went back into the room. He knew he was not going to sleep. He would sleep when Harry and the baby were home in the manor. Harry would even if he knew about Hermione, not like having guards on him. He would make sure they were not seen Harry did not need any more worry. And he wanted Harry and the kids to be safe but not to feel like they were prisoners because of this. He would have his lawyers and other people look into Percy as well. He had no doubt that the couple would have come back for just a family reunion. They would be out to make real trouble.

He kissed his daughter and then his husband. "I promise both of you I will keep you safe. I will not let anyone threaten my family. No one will hurt my family again."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was unaware of the night before. Or the floo calls his husband had made about Hermione when Harry and Rosie were having their final check. Lucius would let Draco and the twins know. They would be able to help keep an eye out for the two who had returned. Lucius realized they had come through muggle transport but he had found no record. He had no doubt they were staying with the Weasleys. He did not know what other then revenge brought them back. Surely they knew it would be even harder to find work in Lucius' home base then it had been else where. Harry and Lucius had even more power to keep doors close to them here.

His mind returned to today. Today was about his husband and the baby. The others were waiting at home to welcome them. He would tell Draco and the twins tomorrow. Today was all about Harry and Rosie. His husband was excited to get home. He wanted to see the nursery as well as be reunited with his son. As Lucius led his husband and daughter through the floo he could not deny that he could not wait either.

Teddy was with Draco as Blaise held Liam when they came through the floo. "Daddy, Papa, Rosie! Daddy do I get to stay home?"

Laughing Lucius answered for Harry and scooped up their son as Harry had the baby. "Yes Prince, you do. Should we go show Rosie and Daddy the nursery?"

Nodding his head Teddy definitely agreed. He had helped Papa decorate the room for Daddy and Rosie. Harry had seen the furniture, the round crib, the change table and wardrobe and most of the toys and books that filled the shelves but like the nurseries he had arranged for Penny and Angie, this one was covered in murals. Liam's had been as well thanks to him and Teddy's room here looked like a safari after the dinosaurs in New York.

Lucius led his husband into the nursery with the others all smiling. "Welcome home Harry and Rosie."

Harry looked around in amazement as he sunk into the rocking chair. "This is incredible Luc. I think you have outdone me."

The murals had been inspired by their tropical trips. The ocean and beach surrounded them but there was more. There were monkeys running along the coconut trees on one wall, huge dolphins swimming off shore and playing in the waves on the wall with the change table, there were flowers and huts, and even a copy of the boat they had been on. The roof had a spell like Hogwarts' Great Hall ceiling so at night there would be stars. Harry loved how above the crib Rosie's name had been done in coconut shells like a message of help written in the sand and there was a smoking volcano and some huts up in the distance. Even the mobile had turtles and other sea life on it and matched the rest of the room. It was so perfect.

Lucius kissed his husband who he was not surprised to be in tears. "I just wanted everything to be perfect for my amazing husband and daughter."


	31. Chapter 31

Lucius was reluctant to leave Harry and the baby. But he reminded himself that the manor was safer then Hogwarts. Besides Harry and the baby were both napping. His husband was going to visit George and Angie later. Harry had no idea but he would have guards following him. Lucius did not want to scare him if possible. Harry would panic about taking Rosie and Teddy any where. And he did not want hi husband to feel like a prisoner. He could keep them safe without it. He had simply told Harry he was going into the office for a few hours. Harry ran Prince Inc from the manor. He was not as hands on since coming to London. He trusted his staff back in the US and abroad. But being a daddy was not enough for him. Harry had kept busy in pregnancy opening businesses. As always he was led by his heart He had bought a muggle toy store in London. And part of a game preserve in Africa as well. His son's inspiration. Lucius wished he had such heart in his business. Some would say investing in things people just loved. But Harry had tripled his fortune. And never touched his Potter or Black fortunes.

He smiled as he looked into the bedroom. His husband and Teddy were taking a nap together. Teddy had fallen asleep in his arms reading. Rosie was asleep in the cradle next to the bed. He loved the image of the three of them. Along with Draco, Liam and Blaise they were his life. Part of him wanted to join them for a nap. But he had to protect his life. And Penny and Melissa as well. He knew how much his husband cared about Penny and his goddaughter. Penny was Rosie's godmother. He would definitely make sure that they could not be hurt.

He had Draco and Fred meet him at his office. George he had known his husband was visiting of course. He had an attorney come as well. He wanted to cover all bases. He had little doubt Percy had no legal right to Melissa. He had signed over all rights to her. Not to mentioned he abandoned her mother before she was born. But that was what worried him. Percy likely knew he had no legal leg to stand on. He was worried about how far the man would go for revenge,

Draco looked at his father in confusion. "What have you called us in about? Harry just came home yesterday. I would have thought you'd not leave them."

Fred shook his head. "George told me Harry was brining the kids to see him and Angie. The twins were exited to see their new little cousin."

Motioning for them to sit Lucius took a deep breath. He explained about Hermione being back and what she had said. He assured them he had guards on Harry. He could see they were both pale as ghosts. They both loved Harry like family and Fred was as protective of Penny and Melissa as Harry and George had become. The news that Percy was back in the country and there was a chance he would be going after Melissa.

Lucius' attorney looked up. "There is no way Percy could get legal custody of the little girl. I am having a restraining order drawn against him."

Draco looked at his dad. "Maybe you should consider moving them into the manor for now. Penny can do the store books and work from the manor as easy."

Lucius had already considered that. He had not been certain though. He had not wanted to worry Harry if he could help it. Or Penny for that matter. But he knew it made sense. Penny would definitely be safer. And she could just as easily work from the manor. He hated up rooting Melissa from her nursery. But there were dozens of bedrooms in the manor and they would easily set up a make shift second nursery for Melissa there while they were sorting this out. The attorney found out that Hermione and Percy had legally changed their last names to Hermione's mother's maiden name and had come into France and then taken the Chunnel to England. They had definitely taken every step to make sure even with Lucius and Harry's contacts that they would not be known to be back until they wanted to be known.

He knew he would need to tell his husband. But deep down he had known he would have to anyways. Harry would find out sooner or later. And the longer that he kept this from his husband the angrier Harry would be with him when he found out. He was trying to protect Harry but that would not dull his husband's anger.

Draco looked at his dad and Fred. "You know I am happy to do what ever to protect my little sister and Melissa. The Zaibinis have some good muggle PI contacts."

Lucius nodded. "I was thinking about that. Most of mine are in our world. Do you think Carlos would be able to lend us a hand?"

Reminding his dad that Carlos and him had been friends for years h knew he would not even have to ask his father in law. Carlos would offer when he heard. Especially after what Teddy had done for Liam. Liam was the only Zaibini grandchild. Draco would likely make them one again later on but for now it was true. Teddy had saved Liam's life. They would want to return the favour to Harry's family. But Carlos would have helped before then he was sure as well.

Fred stood up. "I am going to go to the shop and see my brothers. I would ask perhaps some security on our houses, even if just one, till this is over."

Lucius smiled. "We already did. There have been guards since yesterday morning on both your shops and your homes. We will not take a risk with any of you."

Though the main worry was of course Harry, Penny and their babies they were not taking any risks. The twins' and their wives, and children could be at risk. Alicia was of course a concern for she was very pregnant. They had no idea what Hermione and Percy would do. But they knew they had come back for revenge. And they were uncertain at what levels those two would stop at to avenge the imaginary wrong that they had thought done to them some how.

Lucius looked at Fred after his son went off to talk to Carlos. "I will come with you. I will have to tell my husband what is going on."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was happy to show off his beautiful family. He was a bit disappointed Lucius had to go for work. It was a bit odd going into town with both a pram and having to hold Teddy's hand. But he definitely did not mind it. Rosie was awake but she did not make a peep during the walk. She was definitely a content baby. Teddy had been as well. Well when Harry was around him. His little boy had spent too much time in Long Island. Rosie would never. Rosie would always be with her dads. And Teddy would from now on. Harry rarely was away from his son other then that honeymoon

Angelina and George were thrilled to have them. Penny and Melissa had come as well. He was surprised to see John, her boyfriend. George invited him to come. He knew Penny and John were getting serious. He was surprised when both Rosie and Melissa were to be put down for a nap John took Melissa. He was really good with the baby and Harry had little doubt he card about both the little girl and her mom.

They were having desert when they were surprised by the arrival of Lucius and Fred. Teddy ran to his Papa. "Papa. I thought you had to work."

Lucius kissed his son on the head. "I got off early. Teddy could you and your Aunt Angie go and check on the babies? I am sure they must be napping."

Angelina knew there was something going on. She led Teddy out. Harry was worried, and his worry went to panic when his husband told them. He could see Penny was even whiter then he was. John was trying to calm her and assure her that she and Melissa would be safe. Harry was about to demand to know why his husband had not told them when there was a scream from up stairs.

They raced up the stairs past the door where the twins slept to the make shift nursery where the girls were. "Angie, what is it?"


	32. Chapter 32

Angelina stood in the nursery holding Teddy in her arms. Harry and Penny both raced into the room. Both cribs were empty. Both babies were gone. Melissa and Rosie had been taken by someone. Harry would have collapsed but his husband caught him though Lucius was not doing much better. John had Penny in his arms. Lucius held his husband against him. He could not understand this. There were guards on the house. He had no idea how someone had got into the house for the kids.

Harry clung to his husband as he directed them back downstairs. Angelina sobbed against her husband. The twins were checked on and were fine. Lucius called the guards in and sent a floo call to Draco with a request that if Carlos was willing to help them that he would com as well. Draco assured him they would both be arriving soon and they were not surprised when Fred came as well. But they were a bit surprised when Moody arrived.

Moody had not seen Harry since he had fled to the US. "Harry, I understand one of the children taken was yours."

Harry looked up. "My two day old daughter, the other my infant goddaughter and niece. I don't get this. You have to get them back."

Moody looked at Harry with his husband and son. Tonks' son. Moody knew but Harry was not aware. Moody was one of the few not surprised Harry had left. He once thought Harry would become an auror. But Tonks had confided to her mentor and friend that she was pregnant. He was friends with Remus as well. He had held his tongue. He thought the werewolf laws were crap. Besides back then they had not been in place. He had known Harry had gone away to protect his adopted son. Maybe one day Harry would know. Maybe one day Harry would hear that Moody had actually covered his tracks. Out of respect for both Harry and Teddy's parents. Harry had thought he covered them will with help from Xeno and his money. But for now Moody would not tell him. There were more important things to handle.

The security spoke to them. They had the house surrounded. There was no sign of apparition into the house. And the wards would have detected it. There was only one thing which could have got them in or out. And that was a portkey of some kind.

Carlos nodded. "Percy used to have contacts in that department. We will see if he called in some old favour and had one created or covered it up some how."

Lucius sighed. "Between those two we know they should have been smart enough to cover their tracks. We need to find out what they are actually after."

No one wanted to say it. With Melissa there was some confusion. Penny really had no money. Maybe Percy would try and get money from Harry for her. He had abandoned Penny. He had not wanted anything to do with the baby. After trying for years of trying and he had taken off with no concern for his wife or the baby. He had signed over all legal rights to her. Percy definitely did not have the Weasley paternal side to him. Or at least to Melissa. Lynette he seemed to care about. Maybe because of the mother. But for what ever reason they could not see him committing a crime just because he suddenly had any paternal love for his daughter.

The greater fear was over Rosie. And not just because she was two days old. Though that of course was a huge worry. Hermione and Percy wanted revenge. They had sworn it. They blamed Harry and Lucius for ruining their lives. They had made it impossible for the couple to really find work any where. They prayed like Melissa it might just be for money. But both Harry and Lucius were dreading that they might not settle for just that. They would give their fortunes for her, but they were not sure that it would be enough. And it petrified them.

Moody looked at them. "I will work with the PI's from Carlos and we will find them. I am sure it is likely a matter of money. But with babies so young......"

Lucius knew his husband could not take hearing that right now. "Thank you Alastor. Please keep us informed. Penny will be staying with us at the manor for now."

Though she looked ready to argue John quieted Penny. She needed it right now. Her daughter had been kidnapped from her. She needed to have support right now. The move had been meant to protect her and the baby. But right now it would still be good. Her and Harry could likely offer each other some support. John was of course welcome to come. Though he and Penny had not been dating for more then a few months they had become quite close. And he wanted to be there for her.

Lucius helped his husband up, Harry holding his son. "We should go home Harry. You know Alastor and Carlos will keep us updated on what is going on."

Moody saw that Harry was going to protest. "Your Dad was a good friend Harry. I will find your daughter for you. I'll help make her safe like I did with Teddy."

They could tell Harry was shaken when he did not question that statement. Harry just nodded. He could barely put words together at the moment. He could not believe his daughter and goddaughter were missing. Fred and George brought their wives and the twins to the manor. Officially it was for safety but it was or them to be there for Harry and Penny as well. Draco and Blaise brought Liam as well. Penny only had them for family or they would have summoned someone else.

Lucius watched his husband hours later as they waited for news. Teddy had gone to bed. "Harry sweet heart you need to sleep."

Harry looked up with tears streaming down his cheeks. "My baby is missing and you want me to sleep? I can't sleep. I need her in my arms. I need her Luc."

Everyone's hearts ached for him. They had coaxed Penny to bed with a sleeping draught some time ago. They got Harry to drink some tea finally. He realized too late they added a draught to it. He tried to fight his husband putting him to bed but he was too weak and he was out before they put him to bed. After tucking his husband into bed he returned downstairs and into the sitting room.

George was pacing. "There has to be something we can do. Someone who knows where the babies might b. We have to find them."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Word came in the morning. One of Carlos' contacts came in handy. There was a black market even after the war. Among it were some old portkeys which you could with the right spell set or any known location. It would work if there were no wards against them. It seems one of the illegal portkeys had been registered after the fact. An old friend of Percy's in the department had admitted it. He refused to say he did it for Percy. It was why criminals usually would not use them. Any portkeys created were automatically detected and their uses were logged. Now they knew how but they did not know why. Or where the babies had been taken.

Lucius hated this. He looked at Liam and at Teddy who was reading in his Aunt Angie's lap. His husband was still out. He needed good news for his husband. He needed something to tell him. Having their now three day old baby missing was the worst torture any parent could endure.

Carlos came in. "We have had a few leads in where they may have gone but you guys need to just be patient. We have armies of people on this."

Lucius turned to his old friend. "Thank you for doing this Carlos. I should go and check on Harry. I assume he has probably woken by now."

Carlos reminded him they had been friends since school. Not to mention their sons were married. Even if Harry's son had not saved Liam he would have done this. Neither he nor Maria could even begin to know what it would feel like if they were in the same place. No parent really could. Lucius had been going but was surprised when Penny instead appeared in the doorway and she was holding a note in her hand.

Penny surprised them. "I went to check on Harry and I found this. He has gone to the Burrow. He has gone to confront the Weasleys to see if they know anything."


	33. Chapter 33

Harry had never thought to return here. He remembered the first time. He remembered when he had been rescued by Ron and the twins in the car. He had looked at the crooked house. He had marvelled at his first sight of a wizarding home. Ron had been embarrassed by the inside of the house. Harry had shaken it away. He loved it. He had loved not the magic in it. It had been neat to see. He had loved the family. He had loved the big clock with their faces on the hands. He loved the kitchen table. He loved feeling for even a while like he was a member of the family. Like perhaps he belonged there and with them. And he had. He had got jumpers every year. And been invited back every summer. But that had all changed. It changed when they realized Harry was in love with Severus. Then the doors closed on him.

He never understood. They worked with him in the order. Molly and Arthur at least. They had known he was a spy. They had called him a good man. But they turned. Not like Ron who had slashed his clothes and tormented him. But the jumper had not come that Christmas. The letters had not come. Molly did not hug him when she came to school. He had stood alone with the Malfoys when his fiancé was laid to rest. He had even stood alone when his Dad and Dora were buried. His so called family had slipped away into the shadows. They could not see he was in love. They could not handle his new found happiness. And it hurt to this day.

As he walked to the door he touched his pendant. It was a reminder of his future and his past. They could not handle Severus. But Lucius they had a family feud with. The twins had accepted Lucius. They had stood with Harry through Severus. They had always been on his side. But not the others. He was not sure they would help. The baby was a Malfoy after all. But he had to try. He would try anything to get his three day old daughter home. Even facing the people who he once called family.

The door opened and Arthur stood in the doorway. "I never thought to see the likes of you back here. No Malfoys are welcome on our property."

Harry stopped feet from him. "There was a time you called me your son. Was falling in love such a crime? I expected better of you. Of my family."

The man looked at him. And for a moment there was a flash of the man that he had talked rubber duckies with. There was a flash of the man who had been with him when he stood trial over the dementors. The man who had called him son so many times in the past. But it was that. It was nothing more then a flash. Then it was gone and the man turned to head back inside of his house.

Harry called out. "I have not come about myself. I have come about your granddaughter. Hear me out. If you care anything about your family, please."

Arthur turned to look back at him. "You have ten minutes and if you don't leave I have the right to hex trespassers on my property."

Following him in Harry was once again with how much he had changed. This was once one of the friendliest men he had ever met. Now he reminded him of his Uncle. Part of him would rather have turned to Vernon for help. But if there was a chance that the Weasleys might know where they were he had to try something. He needed his little girl home. And he needed to put Melissa back in Penny's arms. These people might not care about a Malfoy, but Melissa was their granddaughter. They had not seen her but she had their blood. That had to mean something to even them.

Molly and Bill, Ron, Ginny and Fleur with the kids were in the kitchen. Molly looked up in shock from the pit which she was stirring. She dropped the spoon. She was never as shocked as to see Harry come in.

Harry looked at them. "If you know where your son and Hermione are you need to tell me. They have kidnapped mine and Penny's daughters."

Bill pointed at the door. "Get out. You can't come in here accusing us of knowing where they are. And there is no proof they took the babies."

Harry looked and noticed the extra child. He knew Fleur and Bill just had their two children, the daughter Victoire who was playing ion the ground and son Lewis. There was an extra little girl. And he had seen her before. It was Lynette.

Harry looked at Molly. "It is your granddaughter. I know you refuse to see Melissa but she is your blood. I can't believe you'd put her at risk."

Molly shook her head. "That child is not my granddaughter. She is the slut's child from an affair."

Harry could not believe her. Percy had cheated on his wife. More then that he had cheated on his wife with his brother's wife. The product of that was in the room. Penny had been the victim in the marriage. Melissa was their granddaughter. Molly had once been all about family. But she cared nothing for her own granddaughter. He shook his head. He was not sure why he was surprised after all of this time but he was.

He looked at the other kids and Fleur. "Two innocent babies, including my three day old are missing. No matter what you think of their parents, they are innocent."

Arthur shook his head. "Even if my son and his wife had the babies they would not harm them. Now get out of the house."

Harry turned to leave. He should have known that they would not be willing to help. He knew they were in contact with the couple. He found himself believing that they would not be that cruel. They would not know where they had the children. Or even if they had them. He believed that they were actually blind to it. That they had heard in the newspapers and nothing else. The news story had hit the papers hours after it happened.

Harry started to leave. "Do what you have to. But Melissa is your granddaughter. If anything happens to her or a three day old baby will you be able to live with it?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius had been about to come for Harry when he arrived back. He understood his husband needing to go. Harry needed to try anything to get the baby back. He just wished Harry had not gone alone. He knew the family would not try something. But Percy could have been there. He hated to say it but he was not surprised. He had seen how they had treated Melissa and Penny. And the way they had treated Harry before he left the country. He knew Harry hoped that there was still a good side of them left which would want to help bring a baby home, two. But Lucius had known his husband would be disappointed.

Harry was pacing later that afternoon. They had not received word from any of their contacts. Well good word. Moody was supposed to be coming. They had offered rewards. They had put every resource behind trying to get her back. But they had only received false leads.

Harry noticed Moody come in with his husband. "Please tell me you have found something. Please tell me you have some kind of lead on my baby."

Moody nodded. "I do. Someone has come forward with some information that will likely lead to us finding both the babies."

Harry was about to ask who. He had no idea. It could not have been a false lead. Moody would not have come to him with it. He knew Harry did not need any more false hope. Right now he just needed his baby in his arms. And his goddaughter back in her mother's arms. He did not want to hear anything else.

He was surprised when he saw who had come in through the door. "I think I know where they are or at least how to get in contact with them."


	34. Chapter 34

Bill stood in the door way. "I think I know where they are or at least how to find them."

Harry looked at Bill. He had never thought to see him. Bill had not been one of the brothers he had known that well. He had only met him and Charlie in sixth year. If he had thought any Weasley would have come forward he had thought the parents. Or maybe Ginny. His issues with Ron had run to deep. But he seemed to be wrong. He had once thought that Ron was his brother. But those days had long ago passed. And though Ron was the one hurt by Percy and Hermione as well as Penny he seemed to have over looked that.

As Bill came into the house Harry could see he was not the only one who was surprised. Both of the twins were staring at their eldest brother. As was Penny. They were grateful if he was really here to help them. They would take any aid they could to get the babies home.

Harry looked at Bill. "You really know where your brother and his wife are? I am surprised that you would be helping me."

Bill looked at him and Penny. "I was not sure. But Fleur convinced me to. She made me think of what it would feel like if it was Victoire or Louis who were taken."

That really did not surprise anyone. Fleur had one thing in common with her mother in law. The two had never really got along well. Not when she and Bill were engaged. But when Fleur became a mother they realized that they had something in common with each other. They were born mothers. They both dedicated themselves to their kids. Well Fleur did some work for the bank still. She was not a stay at home mother as Molly was. But she would have died for the children. Harry had seen the look on her face when he had com into the Burrow. Fleur had been the only one who seemed to show any compassion over the news. Well Molly had for a moment but Fleur had shown something more then just a flash.

Bill explained what he knew. Percy came to check on Lynette every day. She had been staying at the Burrow alone for three days. It seemed Ron had taken her in. That surprised everyone. He had not fought Hermione for the baby. He had not wanted to raise his brother's child. Now he seemed to be helping.

Bill sighed. "I am willing to alert you the next time he comes. I am sure he can lead you to where the babies are."

Harry looked at him. "Did your family know they had the babies? I will not ask Moody to arrest you. But I need to know."

He needed to know. For his own sanity. He was not sure why it mattered to him. He had known the Weasleys had not been his family for many years now. Well the ones left at the Burrow. But he still needed this. It would not take away the pain. He reminded himself he had family and friends. The twins would have been at Severus's funeral but they had both been in the hospital, hurt in battle. Oliver, Neville and Luna had been. And for his parents as well. It was his family who had not been. But he just had to know. He needed to know if they had taken their anger for his choice in loves out on the babies.

Bill shook his head. "No. We thought they were acting odd but considering their relationship no. Mom and Dad are still not convinced they have the babies."

Harry nodded. "Thank you for doing this. For what ever reason you have done this. Thank you. What ever you think of me and my husband, they are innocent babies."

Moody walked with Bill out the door. There would be no criminal investigation into the family. Unless Harry and Penny demanded it. But they wouldn't. They did not need revenge. They just wanted their precious daughters home and safe in their arms. They would ser the two who had taken their babies punished. They would see them locked up for endangering tow infants. But they did not need the heads of the rest of the family.

Lucius held his husband and whispered he was going with them. He would see that those involved were punished. He would not rest till he placed Rosie in his husband's arms. He longed for the baby. He wanted his daughter home so bad. But he knew it was worse for Harry. Harry was nursing and having his daughter away from him was making the bond he had with his daughter ache.

Harry stopped Lucius from going. "I am going with you. And before you protest save your breath. That is my daughter. I am coming with you."

Lucius knew better then to argue with his husband and pulled him in close. "Okay. But you need to be careful. Teddy needs you too."

Penny was anxious but he knew she would not help anything by going. She would put the babies at more risk or herself. But she begged them to bring Melissa home. Her daughter was months older then her goddaughter but that was little comfort. She was still a little baby. And she wanted her little girl back in her arms soon. John did his best to comfort her. And Angelina seemed to know what she needed. Penny soon had Gabe deposited in her arms. It seemed odd but it was a slight comfort.

Fred went with the others but George remained. He looked at Penny. "You know Harry will not stop until he has both of those babies home where they belong."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They waited all day but sure enough Percy appeared and spent some time with his daughter. Bill had gone a step further. He placed a tracking spell for them. He had been willing to help get the babies back. And h seemed to be feeling a bit guilty as well. He had volunteered to have a bigger part then they expected. They were surprised when they apparated following Percy. They had come to a home along the coast in what they knew was Kent. Lucius recognized it. It was a Black home. Which obviously meant it belonged to Harry. They realized that the couple must have thought that no one would think to look for them there.

There were a few guards around. They wondered if they were who actually took the babies. They doubted the couple did the dirty work. It would have been too risky Moody and Lucius went to work dispatching the guards. When they were sure the coast was clear they headed into the cottage. Harry saw Percy in the sitting room with one of the babies. He realized it was Melissa. There was no sign of Hermione or Rosie.

Percy looked up at them. "You can not simply come bursting in here? Melisa is my daughter and I am just having some quality time with her."

Harry smirked at him. "This is my home. You should be lucky you are holding her. I could hex you for trespassing. Not to mention kidnapping my goddaughter."

Harry kept egging on the man. Percy seemed to think after abandoning his daughter he could just come back and claim her. Harry watched as Moody sent a body bind at him and acted quickly, snatching a crying Melissa into his arms. He held his goddaughter against him grateful she was okay.

Percy sneered at him. "You caught me but you will never have your daughter back. Hermione snuck out of here with her. She is long gone."

Bill who they did not realize had come with them answered. "Think again little brother. Your whore of a wife and you are going to prison."

He led a bound Hermione out and Harry nearly sagged in relief when he saw Rosie in Bill's free arm. He could see his precious baby girl was okay. Moody and the aurors took tem both into custody and Harry swapped babies with Bill and sobbed in relief as he held Rosie against him. The aurors suggested the hospital but Lucius said he would bring a healer to the home. He knew he needed to get his husband and the girls home.

Bill stood holding Melissa. "Can I come with you? I would like to return my NIECE into her mum's arms."


	35. Chapter 35

Penny was pacing back and forth in the sitting room. She had Felix this time. She knew Angelina and Alicia were doing their best. Alicia was due in weeks. Her belly and the happy children though were a painful reminder of her nine month old daughter. They kept assuring her Harry would do anything to get her home. He loved Melissa as dearly as Rosie. There was no way he would not make sure both babies were home safe. Penny could not believe it was her ex husband. She had thought he could sink no lower. They had married during the war. They had been trying for a baby for years, healers unable to explain why they were having trouble but something Percy had said when he left led her to believe he had been using contraception. She had not seen it coming till George warned her Percy was cheating and then she caught him herself. He had walked out before Melissa was even born. He had never once asked to see her. Now he had kidnapped her baby girl. She could not understand this. Or how the Weasleys were acting. Molly had once welcomed her to the family with open arms. And then slammed the door in her face and called her a whore when she tried to come tell them about the baby after Percy left her. If not for the twins and Harry she had no idea how she would have made it. And now John who had been amazing. She knew he was already thinking marriage though they had only been together six months. But she was considering it.

She was lost in her thought when the door opened and she heard Harry's voice. "We have her Penny."

Penny saw Harry come in with Rosie cradled against him but Bill had Melissa in his arms. She ran to him. "Melissa, my little honey bee."

Bill handed the baby over to her mother. Penny had never thought it was possible to miss something as bad as this. She never wanted to put her daughter down. She shared a grateful smile with Harry. She could see the relief in him too. At least Melissa was nine months old. Rosie was not even a week old. Draco and Blaise came with the boys and were soon surrounding them. But Penny had just as many with her between the twins, their wives and John. She was surprised Bill remained.

She looked up at Bill. "Thank you Bill. I know you and the rest of your family have blamed me for my marriage breaking up. But Melissa is innocent."

Bill shook his head. "We have been fools. I am sorry Penny. You were the victim in your marriage. I would like to be a part of my niece's life if you let me be."

Though she was a bit reluctant she nodded. She was reminded that not all Weasleys were bad. The twins were examples of that. And he had helped get her daughter home. She had not wanted to cut them out. She had invited them to the hospital when her daughter was born. They had refused to come see her. She wanted Melissa to have family. She was an only child. And her parents were dead. Harry and the twin had stepped up as family but she would not turn down more.

They were talking when Moody came into the house. He told them the trial would take place in three days. It should take a day, maybe a second for verdict and sentencing. The couple were charged with two counts of kidnapping and child endangerment and one count of trespassing.

Harry looked at Moody before he left. "You told me you would protect her as you have Teddy. What did you mean by that?

Moody smiled. "You didn't think my protégé hid her pregnancy without telling me did you? I have known who Teddy was from day one Harry."

Tonks had known she would raise suspicion if she left being an auror. But she had not wanted to risk the baby. Both she and Remus had known they could trust Moody. Moody thought of Tonks like the daughter he never had. And Remus was a friend. He had made it possible for Tonks to hide her pregnancy. And for Harry to take Teddy. Technically Harry was Teddy's legal dad. There had not been an issue of legality. But Harry had been trying to get Teddy to the US without people knowing about him. He wanted to protect his son from the press as well as fears. Moody had learned he was getting passports for a baby and had covered it up for him. Xeno had done his best to cover his tracks but had a slip up.

Harry was amazed. "Thank you Moody for both my son and my daughter's safety. Your help meant a lot to me."

Moody smiled at the kids. "Your dads and godfather were all good friends. I owed it to them to watch over their cub as they called you. And your brood."

As Moody left Harry looked at his daughter and at Teddy. He knew the marauders were watching over the three of them. He had no doubt especially Rosie while gone. He wished at least on of them was alive to be here for him. He loved being Teddy's daddy. But if it meant that Harry had a dad he would have settled for big brother. But it meant a lot to have someone like Moody or Andromeda and Ted who could tell him stories. He wanted both of his children to know about them.

Lucius watched as his daughter started to fuss. "Maybe she is ready for a nap. I have missed seeing her in that cradle so much."

Harry shook his head. "She is hungry aren't you little one? Your daddy has missed you so much princess."

Watching as Harry nursed no one could miss the look on his face. For Lucius it was like watching the first time Harry had nursed Rosie. There was the same look of pure heaven on his face. He had been aching for his little girl since she was taken. And having her back felt better then he could ever have put into words. Moody and Bill slipped away as Harry and Penny took in their daughters being home. Lucius was not surprised when he had a hard time coaxing Rosie out of his husband's arms for a burp. Harry was reminded though he was not the only one who had been missing their daughter all of this time.

Draco looked over at them from where he was holding his own son. "I wish just once this family could have a bit of peace. Hopefully after this trial is over."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry and Lucius as well as Penny came for the trial. Their families were all there. They had been reluctant to leave the girls. But Andromeda and Ted were at the manor with the kids as well as Alicia though she was not much help except with Teddy. Harry was surprised when Oliver managed to be there and Viktor had even come with him. Oliver had remained him that Rosie was his goddaughter and he considered Harry practically a brother. Harry had not see Viktor in quite some time but when they came back to the manor when court adjourned for the day Harry had to say it again, they made a cute couple. They were to be married at Christmas and Harry had been touched to be asked to Oliver's best man. The couple were already talking kids which made Harry laugh for Oliver had been the consomate bachelor. Oliver snorted and reminded Harry that until Lucius appeared in his lie the same could be said for Harry except for the fact he had Teddy.

The next day no one was surprised but they were all relieved when Hermione and Percy were found guilty. They were both sentenced to ten years in medium security for the charges. Harry had not cared about the sentence. He just wanted to know justice was done. And to be sure his little girl was safe. And Melissa of course.

George looked towards his family as they were leaving. "I heard Ron has decided to do the paternal thing. He has taken custody of Lynette after all of this."

Harry was only slightly surprised. "She has been staying with your parents and him through this. I wonder what that chaser he was seeing thinks about it.

Any comment was cut off by Molly and Arthur. The couple had started heading in their direction. Harry was not sure what to expect. He had definitely not expected to talk to them after the Burrow. He believed Bill when he said the family had not known the couple had the girls. But he was still having trouble being near them again. Harry had respect for Bill and Fleur. And was grateful for their help. But the others this was just another painful nail in what he thought a coffin to their bond.

Molly looked at Harry. "I am happy your daughter is safe and back with you." and at Penny. "And our granddaughter. We never wanted any harm to com to her."


	36. Chapter 36

Harry had never intended to return to the house. He had not wanted to go when he had been there a few weeks before. But h could not deny he was intrigued by the request. He had never expected to be invited back here. He had spoken to Bill twice since it happened. He and Fleur had brought the kids to see Penny; Penny had asked that Harry be there for her. She had not been sure how it would have gone down. But they had both agreed since Bill had helped them get their girls back home. Bill seemed genuinely trying to make an effort and he knew Fred had extended an invitation for Bill to come when his son was born. But the twins had been still quite distant with them. Their problems with the family were longer and likely deeper then even Harry's. The final break had been over how they had treated Harry but their parents and siblings had cut them off over leaving school and opening the business. Harry had been the first and only member of the family who had supported it. Ron and Ginny had but only as long as there was a chance that they could some expensive gifts off of them. That had not lasted very long. Melissa was not the only grandchild that the couple had never seen. They had shown no interest in meeting the twins or Fred and Alicia' two week old son Alaric Fabian.

Harry did not understand. He and Draco were the same age but he loved Liam as a grandson. The little boy would call him Grandpa when he could talk. Harry loved the little boy like one even though he was more of age to be the boy's Uncle. Looking at Lucius with Liam he definitely could not understand. The first thing he had known about the Weasleys were that they were this big warm loving family. He would never have believed they could be this indifferent to four of their grandchildren.

But he walked up the path way. He had left Rosie and Teddy at home with Lucius. It had been six weeks since Rosie was returned and he had started bringing her out more but he would not bring her here. He was not sure he would ever feel comfortable bringing her near these people.

Once again Arthur opened the door but this time to greet Harry. "I am happy you decided to accept our request for a visit."

Harry looked at the man. "I must say I was surprised. I believe the last time I was here you told me that no Malfoy was ever welcome in your home."

Arthur sighed and ushered him in the door. The man watched as Harry passed him. For a moment he was reminded so clearly of the young man Harry had been the first time he had met him. Years had changed so much. And he could not blame Harry for most or any of it. Molly looked up with a smile when she saw Harry. She had been concerned that he would not come. They had tried to reach out to Penny but thy had received no response.

Harry looked at the couple. "I am here mainly for Penny. She would like you to leave her and Melissa alone. She has been through enough with all of this."

Molly put down the spoon. "Melissa is our granddaughter. We made a mistake when we cut Penny out. We listened to our son's lies. We'd like to try and....."

Harry shook his head. "She is willing with time. But after what happened she just needs you to back off. Why do you have a sudden interest in her now?

Arthur had come to his wife's side and shared a look with her. They had been thinking of the little girl ever since Harry had come about the kidnapping. They had imagined what the little girl looked like. They had believed Percy when he had aid he started having an affair because his wife was withdrawn and he knew she was cheating on him. He swore the baby had been conceived on a weekend he had been away for work. They had been fools to listen to him but they had.

Molly looked at the mantle where she had pictures of three grandkids she knew. "I want a chance to know my granddaughter. And make amends."

Harry smirked. "And your other grandchildren? You do realize you have three grandsons you have never met? Or Rosie? You once considered me a son too?"

The couple paled at his words. They had only recently learned about George's twins. Bill had told them bout the twins and about Alicia's pending delivery. They had not heard Alaric was born two weeks before. They had thought about their grandsons, and their sons. They had even thought of Harry and his two.

Arthur tried to put a hand on his arm. "We want to make peace with the twins with you Harry. We know we hurt you by supporting Ron but....."

Harry cut him off. "Hurt me? In one night I lost my fiancé and my father. I was scared and in pain. I needed my family. Where were you? Where were you?"

Memories flooded back. Leaning against Oliver desperately trying to hold it together when his fiancé was buried, Luna and Neville by his side. The Malfoys who he didn't really know then across the way. Or with Andromeda and Ted when his dad was buried. The twins had wanted to be there so bad for him but could not. They had laid in the ICU for weeks after the battle. Harry and Teddy had not left for the US until they were released. The Weasleys never once went to visit them.

Harry went on. "I fell in love, what a horrible sin that was. And the twins, where were you when they fought for their lives? Fred was hit protecting Percy from a hex."

Arthur shook his head. "We made mistakes back then Harry. We admit it. And we don't expect you to forgive u right away. But we'd like a chance to make it better."

There was a time when the words might have touched him. There was a time when h would have wanted to have them back more then anything. That he would have wanted grandparents for his children. But that time had passed. Andromeda and Ted were the only grandparents that the kids needed. And the twins, Penny, Oliver and Viktor, Neville and Luna, Draco and Blaise were enough family. Bill was the only Weasleys he might let in.

Harry stood. "I needed you when I was a teenager with a three month old who had lost his Dad and my baby's Papa. You can't just come back when it suits you to."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been years since he had come. He had gone to Godric's Hollow since his return but not here. But after his trip to the Burrow he had to come. It was the anniversary of the final battle. The anniversary of the night h had lost Severus, had lost his dad and Tonks, and his entire life seemed to fall apart. He had rebuilt it. He was happier then he ever imagined being. He was married to his soul mate; He had two beautiful children and a grandson he doted on. He had friends and family. But for some reason that year his heart brought him back here. He had not told his husband or his brothers where he was going. Oliver was the only one who knew. He knew Neville and Luna would have told his husband or tried to come. Oliver had come no questions asked. He had been with Harry as thy had when Severus was laid to rest here and he knew Harry would need him there. He had not questioned Harry needing to go.

Oliver squeezed his hand as they walked through the graveyard. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Harry touched the pendant around his neck. "I carry his heart with me no mater how many years and kids I have. I owe it to him to be here. To myself."

He knelt down in front of the stone. 'Severus Tobias Snape, beloved friend, godfather and fiancé, died saving those he loved.' Harry's mind flashed with memories of watching his beloved fiancé die. Watching the fangs of the snake sink into him. Harry had been trying to sneak up on the snake with his cloak and not realized the snake could see him. Nagini had stuck but Severus had got in the path. They killed the snake but not soon enough. Harry held him as he died.

He kissed his fingers and pressed them to the stone. "You're always in my heart Sev I am happy, married with a beautiful little girl and our precious Teddy. I miss you."

He was surprised when Lucius' voice came. "We all miss you Sev. Life is not the same with out you brother. I hope I am the Papa I know you'd have been to Teddy."

Harry turned to find his husband and brothers, Draco and Penny all there. Blaise had stayed home with the kids. Harry tried to apologize to his husband for not telling him but Lucius quieted him. He understood. He knew he was Harry's soul mate. He knew he always had Harry's heart. He did not begrudge his brother a part in Harry's heart. He touched his wedding gift to Harry and reminded him he had put that quote on the pendant because of it.

Harry was surprised when the rest of the Weasleys arrived including Ron. They did not say something at first. They all placed some flowers down in front of the gravestone. He wondered who had told them but by the looks on the other's faces they were as surprised.

Molly spoke. "We failed you Harry. We know that. We should have been at your side when he was buried. We can't go back and fix it but we're here for you now."


	37. Chapter 37

It was a few days after the graveyard that Harry and his husband were to spend their one year anniversary. Lucius knew it had been hard on his husband seeing them. Harry and the twins had not been willing to agree to anything more then the odd letter with the family for now. Old wounds still felt too fresh for them. Harry was happy to get away for a few weeks especially when he learned it was back to New York. Harry had missed the city since the move but he was happy in London. Teddy insisted on going back to the park and zoo and Harry brought his family to the office. He met up with his old assistant who was happy in her new job and she and her husband were expecting their first son in five months. She had still not forgiven him for paying for her entire wedding when she had said no, and when he gifted her nursery as well she had been told by her husband and Lucius to save her breath. She promised to send Harry a picture of the baby and was so happy to see him not only happily married but with a beautiful baby girl though a bit surprised she had never known about his son. She had always bee on him about a personal life. They remained in New York for a month and celebrated Harry's birthday there.

Harry was a bit surprised when Penny admitted she had invited the family to Melissa' birthday. She had asked the twins and Harry though. While Fred and George were no more ready to have their parents and Ron back in their lives then Harry they understood Penny and admitted the kids seeing their grandparents might not be the worst idea either. George's twins were eighteen months old and Alaric was two and a half months old.

Harry was surprised when he saw the ring on Penny's hand. "So John popped the question?"

Penny and John had started dating only the previous Christmas."He has. A bit of a longer engagement though. We're going to marry in the spring time."

John had been in Melissa's life since she was four months old and when she said her second word it had been Dada to him. He loved her to bits and he planned on adopting her when they were married. George and Draco were over the moon. They thought they had played match maker. Draco introduced her to John at the company and George and Angelina had baby-sat for her when they went out for dinner so they could go out.

Molly had arrived and she over heard the news. "I am so happy for you Penelope. I hope you know Arthur and I want you and Melissa to be happy."

Penny turned to her and allowed her to take Melissa. "I hope you will still want to be a part of Melisa's life, but John will be adopting her when we marry."

Arthur came over and kissing his granddaughter he assured Penny they were happy for her. They knew Percy had never been there for his daughter. Melissa was not his daughter he corrected himself. He had thrown that away. George and Fred were a bit lower but they brought over their boys and Harry allowed Molly a look at Rosie though he was reluctant to allow Molly to hold hr. Part of him hoped maybe one day he would feel at ease with them again but it would be some time if ever. The twins had been encouraged by their wives to allow the kids to have some contact with their grandparents.

Harry was later playing with Teddy on the swings when Ron came his way. Rosie had been taken inside of the house by Lucius to go down for her nap. Teddy did not notice or take any real interest in the guy coming towards him. Harry noticed Ron had Lynette with him. Lynette had turned two in May.

Harry looked at her. "I was a bit surprised to learn you had decided to raise her."

Ron kissed her and put her down to play in the sand box. "I realized when Hermione took off with her that I missed her so much. She was my little girl.

He had legally become her father adopting her since Hermione went to prison. He had doted on her before he found out about his wife and Percy. And when she had been taken away by her mother, he realized how much he had missed having her around. She might biologically have been his niece but she was his daughter.

Ron looked at him. "I was a prat. I couldn't see Severus as anything but our bastard teacher and I threw away my brother. I know it's not enough, but I am sorry."

Harry sighed. "You were my best friend. But all I remember now is how you tormented me when it came out. How alone I was when he died. You hurt me a lot Ron."

Looking at Teddy who had gone to join Lynette in the sand box Ron knew. He had never even known his brother was pregnant. He realized how little he had seen Harry even before he found out about Severus. He had been so jealous he had not seen Harry. He could only imagine how Harry had felt being seventeen with a three month old baby and alone in the world. He had once resented how close Harry had become to Oliver. He felt like that was replacing him. But he realized Oliver had been that support Harry had needed, the twins in the hospital, and Neville always being a bit further, through hard times for Harry.

Ron looked towards where his parents were with their grandchildren. "I know there is a lot for the two of us to work through, but maybe one day we can be friends."

Harry was not sure it would happen but part of him wanted it. "Maybe one day, or at least be able to be in the same place and have a genuine talk. With time."

They both kept their eyes on the kids. Lynette was two years younger then Teddy was but they would be in school, like Harry and the twins had been. There would be things he and Ron would run into each other for. He was not sure friends was ever possible for them again but at least being civil he thought could be in their future.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was delighted that Christmas when he stood at the front as his former competition for world's greatest bachelor entered the world of married men. Harry had been honoured to be asked to stand by Oliver's side when he was married. He and Viktor were both only children so they became Wood-Krum as would any kids. Oliver was still playing quidditch so they decided to settle in England and Viktor would be working as a freelance quidditch referee and sports writer as well. He had retired from the professional quidditch team that summer having played for it since he was fifteen years old.

Harry hugged Oliver after the beautiful ceremony in Bulgaria. "I am so happy for the two of you. And so honoured you would ask me to stand by your side."

Oliver kissed him on the cheek. "You are my little brother and my best friend. And Viktor and I would like you to be godfather to our first born."

Harry was amazed to learn that Draco and Blaise who had celebrated their one year anniversary a few days ago had not had the only shot gun wedding. Viktor had retired from quidditch that summer for a good reason. They had decided to start trying. Considering they had been engaged since the spring thy had thought it was really not an issue. Oliver was further along then Blaise had been, Blaise had only been a week. Viktor had found out at the start of December he was six weeks pregnant and would be due in the middle of July with their first born.

Lucius smiled when he heard the news. "Well we might be seeing the previously though unthinkable soon. Draco and Blaise are going to start trying for baby two."

Harry cracked into a huge smile knowing starting now Liam would be over two when a baby was born. "A pregnant Malfoy? Now that is definitely a sight to see."

Kissing harry and twirling him around the dance floor Lucius tended to agree. Draco would be the first born Malfoy male to carry a child he knew of. But he and Blaise desperately wanted a second child and they would not risk Blaise's life after they nearly lost him giving birth to Liam. Harry knew they were hoping to give Harry and Lucius a granddaughter this time.

Lucius smiled. "Well Grandpa Harry do you think maybe when Rosie hits the one year mark we should consider another?"

Harry laughed. "I think Blaise and Draco have the right idea. I think we go for a double set and have two pregnant Malfoys?"

Lucius practically choked on that and Harry bowled over in laughter t the look on his husband's face. Lucius loved babies. And he could understand his son having the baby especially after the scare with Blaise. But the suggestion nearly gave him a heart attack.


	38. Chapter 38

Harry and Lucius held Penny's wedding for her. She had wanted something small and simple as she and John were not into anything too big. Harry actually listened to her though he had gone a bit wild in planning a honeymoon for the two of them. The couple was married in a beautiful ceremony in the library of the manor during the last weekend in March. Melissa had walked down the aisle and had called Daddy all the way down as she ran to John. Molly and Arthur who had been honoured to be invited had smiled at that and had been more then happy to show their approval when John officially adopted Melissa, her and Penelope both becoming Stewarts. The couple were talking about trying for another child soon but watching John dancing with Melissa for the second song, there was no doubt he loved her as his own and nothing would change that, no matter how many kids he might have of his own blood with Penny.

Harry's mind always seemed to be on children. Their own little girl was ten months old and changing every day. They were seriously considering baby number two soon enough. They had been to the ultrasound for Oliver and Viktor and learned the two were expecting a little boy. Harry thought Draco and Blaise get the daughter they hoped for Melissa and Rosie were starting to get vastly out numbered.

Harry smiled at Draco who was eating a piece of cake. "So how does it feel stepson to be the first pregnant Malfoy in history?"

Draco had just found out he was pregnant with Liam's first sibling and was due at the start of December. "You could always get my dad pregnant over there.

Lucius practically choked on his wine at the sound of that. His son was one thing but he was another. Harry shrugged and reminded his husband things could always happen. He and Lucius had always had a swapping relationship. Just because Harry was the carrier of the two did not mean he did not still take plenty of time on top of his husband as well. Nothing had changed in bed since they had first started dating.

Lucius did not think a joke from Blaise about Harry forgetting the spell "I think I will be adding my own spell thank you."

Harry kissed his husband tenderly. "As much as I like the image of two pregnant Malfoys in the world, I think that I can handle being the carrier in the family."

Resting his head against his husband Draco told his dad he had no idea what he was missing. Draco had never imagined being the carrier. And if not for the problems with Liam he likely never would have been but he was enjoying being the pregnant one. He laughed he was going to put his husband through hell with cravings and mood swings and all of the other joys that he had to put up with always with a smile from Blaise when he had been pregnant with their son. Blaise kissed his husband and assured him since Draco had been amazing with him and had only deserved the couch a few times; he had every intention of doing the same thing with Draco.

Harry smiled as they watched the boys head onto the dance floor. He could not deny he could see his husband being pregnant. He kind of thought that it was only fair. They swapped places in bed after all. But he had a feeling Lucius would never allow him in their bed again if he even thought Harry was thinking such things about him. Besides he liked being pregnant. He really would not have given up the bond he shared with his precious daughter for anything in the world.

Lucius whirled him onto the dance floor noticing his mind was some where else. "What are you thinking about my love?"

Harry thought fast on his feet as he had learned to do quickly between his late fiancé and his husband. "Just thinking about the next event, Rosie's birthday."

Lucius gave him a look which told him h was not sure he believed him but he let it pass. They both loved talking their favourite subjects. Their daughter and grandson, and spoiling the two of them rotten were of course high on their list. No one had any doubt that Rosie's first birthday would be an amazing occasion to remember. Harry was as bad as his husband when it came to planning such things. He would not have been surprised if Lucius bought their daughter a hors as he already spoke of wanting to teach her to ride even though their princess was barley learning how to walk. Harry had become fond of riding horses as well and thought she would too.

Lucius kissed Harry tenderly as they headed for bed later that night. "Maybe around the time our new grandbaby is born we will be working on number two or sooner."

Harry waved his wand and removed his husband's clothes. "I vote we start practicing now, you know that practice always makes perfect.

Laughing Lucius made sure with that comment to direct Harry down onto the bed on his back. Harry knew his husband was remembering the joke at the wedding about him being the one to carry the next baby. Lucius really had absolutely no intention of being the second born Malfoy to have a baby. He assured his husband the next one would be Rosie when she was well into her twenties he also added.

Harry shook his had as he lay in his arm later. "I can just see our poor little girl trying to date; she will be scared to bring a boyfriend home."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry and his husband had been at the hospital when Oliver and Viktor's son had made his grand entrance but like the other babies in their lives they had a little welcome home dinner for them after. Right on his due date their son Nicholas Harry Wood-Krum. Harry had been touched to be honoured as both godfather and in the middle name. Oliver hugged him and reminded him Harry was the closest thing to a brother he had ever had and Viktor thanked Harry for being such a good example that Oliver had finally been convinced to settle down and start a family of his own.

Draco had definitely started to show as he was now five months pregnant with Liam's little sister. Blaise tended to think his husband had it much easier then either he or Harry had it but they both held their tongue on that. Harry knew the boys were happy to be having a daughter as they had wanted one of both and they were not sure if they could ever convince Draco to be pregnant again. That definitely left something to be seen.

Oliver looked over at Draco as his husband was giving Nick a feed. "I never imagined in a million years seeing you with a baby bump over there. Pure blood and all."

Blaise put his hands on his hips. "I am as pure blood and old blood as my husband is over there. Besides the real shocker would have to be getting Lucius to be."

Harry was nearly laughing when he saw a very odd look pass across his husband's face and turned to him. Lucius was not good at keeping secrets; well not as good as he always seemed to think he was. Well he might be able to keep what thy were but that he had one was another matter all together. From the look on Draco's face he had also noticed the look on his father's face.

Harry kissed his husband tenderly. "Is there something you need to tell me?"


	39. Chapter 39

"Is there something you need to tell me?" Harry asked kissing his husband.

He had said it in a joking tone but there was something about the look on his husband's face which told him he may have hit the nail on the head. He and his husband had continued swapping positions. He had assured his husband he had not been serious about trying to get Lucius pregnant and the only Tim they had not used protection was when Lucius was on top for they had started trying a few weeks ago for Rosie would be two in May.

Lucius kissed him. "Our little girl will have an early birthday gift; I am due at the heart of Easter in mid April."

Harry gaped at his husband. "Luc I swear I used protection every time you actually let me top, I don't......"

Laughing Lucius cut him off with a long warm kiss. He knew Harry had used protection spells and he had never doubted that for a moment. But they knew that protection spells were not always one hundred percent. In female pregnancies it was more common for them to fail for male conception was harder but it happened. There was less then a one percent chance but when both daddies had a lot of magic it could happen and when the dads and when it came to magic intention was also part of it. They had intended for a third child just not the father.

Harry put his hands to his husband's belly. He could not even believe Lucius was pregnant. It was hard enough watching Draco pregnant without laughing but his husband was another story. He could not believe he was already a month along and Harry had not known. He realized his husband was having an easier time of it.

Draco looked at his dad in amazement as he hugged him. "I can't believe this, two pregnant Malfoys. I was just joking. But I am definitely happy for you and Harry."

Oliver was laughing when he had heard. "I think if wizards had record books like I heard muggles have there would be a new one."

There was wine brought out for a toast and Harry smiled when this time it was Lucius drinking cider and not him. He had loved being pregnant with Rosie but he could not deny he loved the fact his husband was pregnant. They had decided this would be their last child. As they had their sons and daughter thy had no hopes on this one. They would be over the moon with the third son or a second daughter. Rosie was too young to understand but when they told Teddy he was going to be a big brother again the little boy was bouncing up and down in delight.

Teddy thought was as surprised as everyone else to learn it was Papa pregnant. "Papa is pregnant not Daddy? Are you sure?

Lucius laughed and bent down to kiss his son. "Quite sure little man, your new brother or sister is growing in me as we speak."

Teddy definitely decided he wanted a little brother. He adored Rosie and was an over protective big brother to her but like any little boy he wanted a little brother. Harry laughed and he and his husband just celebrated as they accepted congratulations from everyone. Ron had come with Lynette as well as Moira, the chaser his sister had introduced him to after Hermione who he was considering proposing to soon. Harry and Ron had not got back to brothers as thy had once been and he doubted thy could but they had a friendship again. Ron had meant his apology and he had been amazing about Lucius since. Penny and John were also expecting their second child; John refusing to call it anything but for Melissa was his daughter in all but blood.

Later that night when they were alone he and Lucius stood in the nursery. They had put Teddy to bed already and now Rosie was drifting off to sleep. They had spoken about the pregnancy. Lucius assured his husband while stunned a week ago to be told he was pregnant, he was over the moon. He had felt jealousy over the bond that Harry shared with Rosie from nursing and he wanted that.

Harry smiled at the image of Lucius nursing. "I can't wait to see it from this side. To see you rounding with our baby and watch you nursing when the baby comes."

Lucius smiled and kept his husband's hand on his belly. "I am looking forward to all the foot rubs and food cravings you bring for me."

Laughing Harry made the same promise to his husband that Blaise had made Draco; he would be the doting husband that his husband had been last time. He hoped that Lucius had as easy a pregnancy as Draco was having for he could only imagine a hormonal Lucius. Lucius if he was on time would give birth two weeks before Rosie's second birthday which would mean he would be home and recovered for her party and the new baby would be a perfect early birthday gift for her. They had three spring babies, Teddy in March, the new one in April and Rosie at the end of spring, in May.

Lucius looked at Harry as he led him to bed. "I think we should wait and not find out the sex this time since we have one of each already. Let it be a surprise."

Harry snuggled against his husband in bed. "I agree but we have two sons and one daughter. Draco may be more like a brother but he is still a son."

Holding his husband's hand and looking at the family ring which included Draco and Liam on it as well as Teddy and Rosie, Lucius knew his husband meant it. Harry may have been too young to be a stepfather to Draco but he considered Draco was much as his family, as well as Blaise and Liam, as Teddy and Rosie.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius had luckily been some where between Draco and Harry. He had it easy on his end, he had not had the morning sickness Harry had but he did put on weight much sooner and the baby was far more active as well. Harry had stayed true to his word and was good with foot rubs and hot water bottles and craving foods. His husband had a horrible craving for fried onions on everything and Harry had to remember he did not need a crying Lucius on his hands and kissed him with that breath. Lucius was quite funny pregnant though Harry would never say it to his husband's face. Lucius had always been so cool and collected except when around those he loved but he had become quite emotional and hormonal. They had kept to their decision and when they had their ultrasound they had not found out the gender. Rosie was starting to get excited though she was still a bit confused by the concept.

Harry and Teddy had kidnapped the nursery this time which of course had not surprised Lucius. Harry had done it with the rest of the family and Lucius had kidnapped Rosie's on him. Lucius knew at some point he would be made to endure a baby shower. His husband told him Lucius had to enjoy every last bit of being pregnant that Harry had and that included the baby shower.

But in November they were at the hospital again but as they brought Liam in it was much happier this time. Draco had gone into labour a day late and after only two hours of labour he had given birth to a healthy baby girl. She would be home the next day in the nursery her Grandpas had decorated, not in the NICU for two weeks.

Blaise was holding his daughter when they came in and Harry put Liam in Draco's lap. "Come see her, she is so perfect."

Carlos smiled as he watched his wife holding the baby and went to kiss his son and son in law. "It is such a relief seeing you two holding her like this."

The baby was the image of her brother, a Zaibini in features but a Malfoy in coloring. She definitely had the entire family charmed. Lucius looked down at his first granddaughter as he was handed the baby and thought of Rosie and Teddy who had come but also of the baby he carried. He saw how happy Draco was having carried and given birth to her and was so happy he would be giving birth this time.

Blaise did the introductions this time as Draco had the last time. "We have named our princess Bianca Livia Malfoy-Zaibini"

Author note: Bianca (Latin) means fair or white skinned, which with the Malfoy coloring she is but Bianca is a moon of Uranus which carries on the Black tradition found in Draco's name as well as Liam's middle name which is also a moon. Livia (Latin) means peace and comes from Roman culture, including wife of Augustus Caesar. It not only honours Lucius but also the Zaibini Italian roots


	40. epilogue

Lucius had been an emotional basket case which was not an attractive thing on a Malfoy Harry realized for the last month. Even Blaise and Draco agreed Lucius was the worst of the pregnant men. Harry loved his husband more then the world, Rosie and Teddy being the only things that meant as much to him, and their grandkids but he had seriously been missing having an office out of the house since his husband had entered the last month. Rosie and Teddy went to stay with Andromeda and Ted for though Draco and Blaise would have taken them, with a two year old and a five month old, they had enough to handle.

Three days before his husband's due date Harry had to take his husband to the hospital as his water had broken. Harry had to admit as he held Lucius' hand through contractions it definitely was different being on this side of things. He would have been amazed with his husband but he knew what it was like being on that side. The family was out in the waiting room waiting to hear.

Harry kissed Lucius as the healer told them he could see the head. "It is almost over my love. Come on we will have our little prince or princess in our arms soon."

Lucius squeezed his hand almost enough to break his hand. "We should be glad we decided this was the last one or you would be having the next baby."

Kissing Lucius he reminded him that he had been in the bed last time. They had agreed though this would be their last child as they already had two young ones. The healer got Lucius pushing again and they both watched in amazement as a baby came into the world. They had stuck to their original plan of not finding out the gender of the baby and they both had tears sparkling in their eyes when they realized it was a little boy. They technically had not had a son together. His husband had Draco with Narcissa and Harry had adopted Teddy with Severus first thought biologically he was both his and Lucius' son.

Harry kissed his husband. "It seems poor Rosie is going to be out numbered, three brothers"

Lucius laughed a bit. "W will never have to worry about her dating with three brothers watching over her but she does have Bianca. Go see our little man."

Harry walked over to cut the cord and looked down at his little prince. Their son looked a lot like Harry though unlike Teddy he was not the spitting image. He had Harry's black hair and beautiful green eyes and nose but he had got the rest of the Malfoy features, where Rosie was Lucius but for the eyes. He had tears in his eyes as he cut the cord and carried the bundled baby to his husband. They both would have been thrilled with a daughter but they were kind of happy to have a son they shared from day one. Harry marvelled as this time he was the one watching his husband nursing.

Lucius had felt so jealous when his husband was with Rosie and he understood now the look on his face. Harry kissed Lucius and marvelled. Lucius may never have thought he would get pregnant but he knew if his husband could have gone back and made sure Harry was the pregnant one, he didn't think Lucius would change it.

Harry took his son for a burp and they knew they needed to think of a name for the baby. "We need to settle on one before the others come, they will want one."

Lucius laughed and nodded. "I agree with you on that. I think we had the perfect option."

Sure enough when the rest of the family came pouring into the room to see the baby they wanted two things. They all looked at the color of the blanket and even Rosie was thrilled like Teddy to be getting a baby brother. Draco made the same crack as Lucius had that his little sister was sure going to have a hard time dating with not only two dads but three brothers not to mention her cousins. George and Fred had been asked to be godparents this time to the twins since Oliver and Penny were for Rosie and they were happy to sign off on the birth certificate.

Blaise looked down at his newest brother in law. "And what name have you two come up with for this little prince?"

Harry did the introductions. "Our son we have decided to name our beautiful newest addition to our family Justin Hector Malfoy."

They had decided to look to Roman history like Lucius' name and chose Justin, the name of one of the last Roman emperor. His middle name Hector came from Greek mythology, the famous Trojan prince who was killed by Achilles and dragged behind his chariot. Hector was also the name of not a constellation like Draco or Rosie's middle name but an asteroid something he had in common instead with his big brother Teddy. They had decided to have two with constellations and two with asteroids. They had given Rosie three middle names as they had wanted to honour Severus but as Draco and Teddy had only one they stopped with one for their son.

Draco looked down at his daughter and over at his brother. "I think we Malfoys can produce pretty cure looking babies I must say."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This time it was Harry bringing his husband home to a party and a nursery. He had never imagined a few years ago he would be this happy. But as he looked at Teddy he knew how lucky the two of them were that Lucius had come into the bar that night. He may never have been able to have a proper life with his son and he would never have found his soul mate or had both Rosie and now Justin.

Lucius smiled as he held their newborn son in his arms. "I get to be as demanding as you were with Rosie. I want to se my nursery."

Harry laughed and steered his husband towards the room. "I hope you like. I had all of the little Malfoys including our grandchildren helping with it."

Lucius had seen the ones his husband had done for other children so he was not shocked his husband had gone over board. It was the same set up as Rosie with the wardrobe and shelves along one wall, the round crib, rocking chair and fully stocked change table. But the room looked like New York, not the zoo or the zoo alone like Gabe and Felix's though. There was the playground with the sandbox that Lucius had taken Teddy to, there was the lake in central park filled with ducks, and there were kites of all shapes and forms flying above it, and hotdog cart and some dogs playing, along one wall. The wall with the crib had a number of the famous New York land marks and signs in a collage including the Statue of liberty and a monkey hanging from the zoo sign, and in lights in a sign that should have read Broadway there was the name Justin. Actual kites hung from the roof but there was a zoo themed mobile over the crib.

Harry kissed Lucius who had sunk into the rocking chair. "To remind us both of the supposive one night stand that led us to our marriage and beautiful family."

Author note: Justin Hector Malfoy: Justin (Latin) means just, is the name of a few of the last Roman emperors, when it had split East and West, honour to Lucius whose name also comes from Roman Imperial history. Hector (Greek) means anchor, the name of the brother of Paris, the leadr of the Trojan armies who was killed by Achilles. It is also the name of a meteor. Teddy's middle name Remus comes from Roman myth but is also the name of a meteor. Decided since Draco and Rosie's middle name Lyra were both constellations, Teddy and Justin's middle names would both be meteors

So I have loved this story and am sad to see it end but in a few days I will havea new story up for you guys to read. Have not decided HP/SS or HP/LM pairing yet but I will put a head up here when the first chapter is posted.


End file.
